Freaks of a dark world
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: In a world where those with powers are wanted by the Government that wants them for all the wrong reasons things look grim for all those with powers. Running for their lives and if they are not caught then fearing that every night could be their final one of freedom. Mello sees sometimes our lives don't go the way that we want it. Warning: Yaoi, violence and rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Deep within the depths of the thousands of different dimensions there is a place ruled by a government who is secretly evil.

This government rules over the world and they have guards at cities every day and night but these guards do not hurt those that are normal. They leave the normal people alone as long as they don't break the law or if the government gives orders to attack someone so other than that then those that are normal are left alone.

However where the true evil shows in the government is with those that are not normal.

The freaks of the world and these freaks can do things normal humans can only dream of doing. They have powers and if it is found out that you have powers then you are hunted by the government then when caught you are often experimented on but mostly forced into slavery by the government so they may use you to stay in power.

The government's main focus is on these freaks so everyone working in the government even the guards are highly skilled to find the freaks making it hard to escape if you're a freak well freaks in their minds.

One can only wonder if this evil government will ever be stopped.

Well it may not be believable to some but there are freaks who have miraculously escaped from being caught. They are in hiding and may be the only ones that can stop the evil government. They are a group known as the Freedom fighters who fight against the government for justice.

There is a branch under them for those that are not freaks. The Rebellions are those who are just normal humans but have decided to fight against the government for what they are doing.

If the government has a single piece of evidence you are a part of the Freedom fighters or the Rebellions in secret then they will enslave those that you care about along with burning down your home possibly even just killing anyone inside.

So many will leave to protect those they care for most.

The government doesn't care how many get hurt if it just means they stay in power then they are fine with getting their hands dirty.

May the Freedom fighters and the Rebellions free us all!

AN:

This is an older story but I will still do my best.

So enjoy.

Mello.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

It was just a normal day for the police.

A new case to work on which is a case of a missing girl whose parents were murdered in their sleep. The scene had been quite brutal but things were made even worse when they remembered that the two had a daughter that was nowhere to be found when police arrived on the scene.

On this case is Soichiro, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, Naomi and Ide.

The girl is only about six or seven years old and she has blonde hair often pulled into pigtails. She has beautiful hazel eyes and often wears dresses.

Matsuda, Naomi and Mogi are right now looking through the home for any clues as to where this girl may be.

She has been missing for almost a week and the police are getting worried they may not find her alive.

Suddenly almost out of nowhere Matsuda suddenly hears a little girl crying but no one around him seems to be able to hear it.

"Please…. Please make it stop." The girl cries.

He follows the sound and doesn't answer or hear when one of the others ask what he's doing.

So they decide to follow him to see what is going on with him.

He arrives to the stairs and stops only to glance around himself.

"Matsuda!" Naomi says crossing her arms over her chest.

He turns to the others. "Shush." He says and continues when Naomi is about to give him some strict run down. "I can hear someone crying." He turns away ignoring the shocked faces that are straining to try to hear what Matsuda is hearing. He goes over to a section of the stairs and he kneels there looking to the wall that helps hold the stairs up.

"Matsuda." Naomi begins then Matsuda spots a hole and puts his finger through only to open the secret door there shocking everyone into silence.

"She's here!" Matsuda gasps as he spots the girl they've been looking for.

She's in need of a bath, her green summer dress is a little tattered, her hair a little messy and going down to her mid back thanks to not being in ponytails and she looks to Matsuda fearfully. She moves a little back almost bumping her head into a spider web.

"Hey it's ok." Matsuda says kindly. "We are the good guys."

Hesitantly the girl comes out and the team are calling the rest of the team to say they find the girl.

"Good hearing." Naomi says to Matsuda while the girl gets a little cleaned up by another female officer who happened to be helping with the search.

Matsuda smiles proud.

They go to the girl when she's cleaned even in a new white dress.

"Do you remember what happened?" Naomi asks gently. "We want to find the person who did this to your family. Can you help us?"

The team are listening in on this as Matsuda and Naomi talk to the girl.

The girl looks to Naomi then to Matsuda only to look back to Naomi. She nods.

"Can you tell us?" Naomi asks.

The girl looks down to her lap where she is fiddling her hands for a few moments then looks back up. She opens her mouth but nothing comes out. She closes her mouth and looks away.

"Did that man give you something strange to drink?" Naomi asks remembering the evidence of unknown substance in a bottle found at the crime scene in the girls room.

The girl nods not looking up.

"Can you say anything at all?" Naomi asks leaning a touch closer.

The girl shakes her head.

"So you're mute now thanks to what the man gave you." Naomi gasps mainly meant for herself but the girl nods to give clarification anyways.

The team look at each other and know that there was no way Matsuda could hear the girl without having powers.

Matsuda is busy being too shocked to even notice anything.

Naomi's eyes flicker to a shocked Matsuda then she looks back to the girl since Matsuda didn't notice the glance. "Alright. We'll get some paper and a pen at least so you can tell us what happened so we can catch the bad guy." She says getting up. "Come Matsuda." She says.

Matsuda gets up and follows her out as they head to the team.

The team surround Matsuda and Matsuda looks a little confused at first.

"I'm sorry that we need to do this." Naomi says turning to Matsuda. "But by the law we need to detain you until the government can come for you." She says.

Matsuda starts to protest but is taken away. He never knew he would end up with the ability to hear peoples thoughts but as he sits in the holding cell alone he starts pacing. He is hearing a lot of talking from minds now that he is becoming stressed thus his power is getting a little out of control for him. He falls to his knees and grips his head the best he can. "Make it stop." He whimpers but no one is even listening to him.

Now the government has a mind reader among the ranks of enslaved freaks of the world.

Poor Matsuda is now trapped by the government just because he is different than normal people.

…..

L has managed to stay off the radars of many people but his greatest is that he has managed to stay off the radar of those looking for freaks. He has managed to avoid being captured for so long by anyone that it is something he knows how to do well now. He was given to Watari when he almost seven and began working as L when he became seven but during that time Watari found out about L's little secret.

Watari learned that L has the power of cold and since he had gotten it at a young age he has learned to control it quite well pretty quickly. He can still remember clearly the time he first found out about L's secret.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

Watari knew L would probably be studying in his room and the boy's seventh birthday is tomorrow thus he brought L some chocolate cake saving the strawberry one for the boys birthday. He knocks then opens the door. "Here I…." He trails off as he freezes seeing what L is doing.

L is sitting almost on his knees and his hands are up to about his neck level in front of himself as he is playing with some blue small snowflakes he has made into a beautiful spiral almost flower pattern as the snowflakes are coming from one hand while the other hovers around the creation like he's shaping it that way.

Watari puts the cake on L's nightstand and approaches the boy only to squat next to him watching as L plays with the snowflakes that are starting to look more like small dots of ice. "That's amazing." He says making L jump slightly since he was so focused on what he was doing.

The small dots of cold L was playing with fall to the floor after being slightly thrown into the air after jumping slightly.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Watari apologizes.

"It's ok. I was just being too focused on what I was doing. I should have paid more attention." L forgives him.

Watari knows that all freaks are required to be taken by the government but he cannot send this small boy off to the government. "I do believe that we have some hiding to do. You need to not be caught as someone different or bad things will happen. You can still use your powers but we need to keep it off the radar from the government. Do you follow?"

L nods.

"Ok. I brought chocolate cake." Watari says with a smile as L rushes over to the piece of cake so he can eat it.

End of flashback.

Since then L has been able to use his powers and thanks to being L he has been able to hide better than almost every other freak. But he knows that the best way to stay off the radar is to not be suspicious at all thus not drawing any attention to yourself like most other freaks do though that's mostly because they freak out at first.

He and Watari are driving in Tokyo as they head to a crime scene.

He is acting as a regular detective who happens to be working for L. He looks out the window as they arrive.

Watari opens the door and L steps out moving towards the crime scene with his caretaker who takes a second to close the door.

"Ah hello." Soichiro says coming over to L.

"Soichiro." L greets Soichiro then Soichiro leads the two to the crime scene.

A person had been shot in an alley with this being the second murder this way in the day and the fifth in the past few days.

No trace to lead to who the killer is assuming there is only one and not a gang killing who all happen to have the exact same gun used at different times.

"So as you see the bullet pattern is the same. They may have someone restraining the victim while they are being shot." Soichiro says showing L the body.

"Yes that is possible. Or the man could have precise aim to fire one bullet then while the victim is down he shoots him some more." L points out.

"Yes." Soichiro agrees.

They take a few moments to look to the body and L raises his thumb to rest on his bottom lip.

"This man was originally shot here." L observes looking at the blood.

"Yes." Soichiro says. "But there is no sign to suggest he was shot multiple times when he was standing."

"So he was shot when he was down. This is only one man's work." L concludes. "For a gang to kill like this would be seen as pointless to them. The pattern of gunshots is something of importance to him and we need to figure out what it represents." He looks to the pattern of gunshot wounds on the victim. "Hmmm. By the looks of it the pattern is shown to be a pattern that is seen as the demon Abyss, who is lord of chaos, Sigil of summoning. This killer is either trying to give these bodies to a demon or he is trying to kill the demon thinking that all of the ones he has killed he has seen as the demon possibly trying to kill him."

"I can see why L picked you." Soichiro says after an intake of breath in awe. "I wouldn't have been able to get that as fast as you."

L shrugs. "I used to read a lot. We are all different in our own ways and our differences make us stronger. Don't feel bad about it." He says turning to Soichiro.

Soichiro smiles and nods.

After some more discussing L and Watari head back to where they currently have made base camp for now.

But along the way L asks if they can pick up some cake so Watari pulls up to a bakery.

While Watari is inside getting cake L notices something outside.

There is some sort of fight.

L sees the unfairness of the fight of three people against one person so he gets out going to help.

Suddenly the man who is being ganged up against suddenly uses a flash of light coming from his hand to blind the three while L had quickly reacted blocking the light with his arms so he isn't blinded.

When the light dims L slowly lowers his arms looking to the man as he hits his attackers making them run in panic.

The man is a brunette with brown eyes and is wearing a long sleeved black shirt with brown pants along with black runners. The man is quite good looking as well and if a freak is enslaved by the government then they wouldn't be just walking around so L knows this man is not enslaved by the government. The man looks to L and their eyes meet.

L takes a few cautious steps forward as he drops his arms to lay limp at his sides. "You're just like me." He gasps slightly as the man's hand seems to have a ball of light around it.

The man looks to his hand and quickly shakes it to get rid of the light. "What do you mean?" He asks looking back to L.

No one was around when the fight happened very luckily but now there are a few people.

L glances around then as discreetly as he can he brings one hand up keeping it the one on the side facing the building Watari is in. He allows some snow to come from his hands spiraling up into a spiral then to show a flower opening.

The man is shocked and L lets the snow fall to the ground as if it was just normal snow. "You are just like me." The man confirms. He straightens and offers his hand. "My name is Light Yagami."

"Ryuzaki." L says knowing better than to just say he is L out in the open. He shakes the other's hand in greeting.

Watari comes out, puts the cake in the car then goes over to the two. "Ryuzaki. Who is this fine fellow?" He asks as he remembers to use L's current alias.

L and Light's hands fall apart as L turns to Watari.

"His name is Light and for some reason his name also is how he is different." L says making sure to keep his voice down to keep it between them.

Watari nods. "Ah I understand. Would you like to come with us?" He asks Light knowing it'd be dangerous to just leave Light out here with the high risk of being caught as a freak.

Light nods. "My dad hates freaks and would disown me if he ever found out. He would also give me to the government since he is after all working for the police." He says more to himself than anyone else as they get into the car.

"I actually know your father but don't worry I would not give such information to him knowing what it'll lead to. Just like what Watari did for me." L explains as Watari begins driving.

"How long have you had your powers?" Light asks L who lets his thumb rest on his bottom lip. His mind still a little bit of a jumbled mess from what had happened and finding out that he isn't the only one with powers not under the governments control.

"Since I was six almost seven." L tells the other. "When Watari found out a day before Halloween he helped me hide and keep off the government's radar instead of handing me in to the government."

Light nods. "Is he your father?"

L shakes his head. "My parents are dead. I have no family left but Watari is like a dad to me." He responds.

"Oh I'm sorry." Light says.

"It is fine. You didn't know." L says.

"What kind of work do you do?" Light asks.

"I am a detective." L tells the other. "It also helps with the hiding off the radar."

Light nods. "Yeah. I understand why."

They arrive to the base camp which is an expensive hotel.

The three head up to the room.

"Wow." Light gasps glancing around. "I've never been in a room like this before."

"It is quite nice." L says moving to a laptop on a table.

Light turns to L and finds himself smiling. He swears his heart has never felt this way…. Could it be love? He wonders if he really has fallen for the detective or if he is just feeling this way because L, or Ryuzaki if talking about L's alias as Light knows him by, has helped him see that he isn't alone in being a freak.

L turns on the laptop looking at the many tabs open with information on the screen for a few moments before turning away with a small sigh.

Light tilts his head and moves closer. "Everything ok?"

L turns to Light. "Don't worry about it. Just thinking to myself." He tells the other.

"Would you also like some cake?" Watari asks poking his head in from the kitchen area.

Light and L turn to Watari.

"Oh yeah sure. Thanks" Light agrees and Watari goes back to getting cake ready. He turns back to L and sees the raven has moved to turn the laptop to sleep mode.

Watari comes over with two plates of cake handing one to each boy as the two say their thanks to Watari.

They eat for a little bit while Watari goes to do some work.

"Say Light. If you want you can stay with us." L offers. "I mean if you go home and your powers are revealed you'll be enslaved."

Light had already finished his cake and puts his plate on the table. "Yeah and it is ok?"

L nods. "We are alike. We both have powers and both will be enslaved if anyone found out." He says.

Light nods with a smile. "Yes. As long as we stay together we share the same fate."

L nods setting the plate, that's empty since he also finished his cake, down on the table then moves closer to Light. "There is one important thing you must know if you're going to stay with us." He stops when he is practically beside Light. "I am L." He says in a low voice before moving to get the laptop.

Light blinks and gives it a moment to let it sink in. He then remembers the mention of Watari as his mind clears up allowing him to properly think again. He can't believe he didn't realize at the time that the Watari L had mentioned was _that_ Watari. He turns to L and understands why L didn't say so when they first met. "That's fine by me." He says then shares a smile with L.

"Then we will hide from the government." L says with a nod.

Light nods and hopes he won't end up exposing them.

After all the Government is probably already looking for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Mello is reading a book in the play room on the couch when Near comes in to the room. He lifts his eyes up to the other.

Near blinks and turns to the clock.

Mello knowing his rival sees something is up. He lowers his book. "Oh what has gotten to the robot?" He tilts his head.

Near turns to Mello. "Time has moved backwards." He says.

Mello frowns. "Have you gone insane?" He questions.

"No. In fact I don't know how but I moved back in time." Near explains.

Mello starts laughing. "You have lost your mind." He says.

Near gives a weak glare to Mello. "Well at twelve thirty watch out for the puddle from the spilled cup of water." He then leaves.

Mello rolls his eyes. "Yeah right." He says going back to his book. He finishes it just in time to head down for lunch. He puts the book back on the single bookshelf then makes his way towards the cafeteria. He is walking down an empty hall then suddenly he slips. He groans and sits up. "Man what was that?" He says eyes closed as he rubs the back of his head. He opens his eyes then sees a plastic cup on the ground with spilled water on the floor. His eyes slightly widen as his hand slowly lowers to his side then his head whips to a nearby clock.

The hands read exactly twelve thirty.

He rubs his eyes then pinches himself but he confirms he is wide awake. "No way." He gets up and, being careful of the water this time, he forgets lunch heading to find Near.

Near is in his room seeming to have just closed his laptop that isn't the one the orphanage gave him so it must be one he snuck in the orphanage.

"Near." Mello closes the door behind himself.

Near doesn't respond staring down at the laptop.

Mello blinks then moves closer to the pale boy. "Hey Near!"

Near seems to snap to reality then turns to Mello. "What is it?" He asks raising a hand to twirl his hair.

"How did you do that?" Mello asks.

"I'm guessing you didn't watch out for that spilled water." Near responds.

"Yeah well I thought you lost your mind then." Mello says. "Though I'm still not fully sure I believe in this power thing."

Near turns away and begins to walk away. "Mello can believe what he wants." He says not looking at the other.

Mello blinks. "Ok what's up? You all for your power then you completely blow it off? Plus why tell me about these powers in the first place?"

"Not like anyone would believe it. I wanted to test it to see if it really would happen. I was shocked at first and with you there I knew I could test it out even as I was trying to comprehend it. I also knew that you would be less likely to tell anyone because then you might lose your rival." Near says. "Why is Mello still here? He got what he wanted. Confirmation. So why are you still here? I thought you hated my presence."

Mello takes a few steps towards Near. "What's really going on?" He asks as he can tell that something is up with the other.

"It's not something you should be concerned about." Near says. "Why do you care about me? Don't you hate me?"

Mello pauses glancing down then looks back up to Near. "Near."

Near turns slightly starting to pace. "Maybe I truly have gone insane." He starts to slightly shake his head as he starts to pace. "I mean Mello is here not even calling me a name. I don't have anyone who will even believe me on something I thought I did. Maybe I'm just in some insane trance not knowing who I really am anymore."

Mello glances to the clock on the wall and sees that the hands are starting to spin slowly at first then picking up speed as they move spinning at the same rate. He looks to the digital clock and the numbers are starting to become jumbled. He turns to Near who is rambling. He moves quickly grabbing Near by the shoulders stopping his pacing and turning the younger to face him. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" He snaps.

Near blinks and everything seems to settle.

Mello then relaxes letting go of Near. "You were right. You have powers over time." He says.

Near blinks then glances to the clock which now reads six thirty. "Time flew by fast." He says mostly to himself.

"Only because you made it." Mello tells him and Near looks to him. "While you were having your little break down the clocks started going out of control and when I snapped you back things settled down." He thought that he'd be really excited to see Near actually being affected but this is a huge thing that is happening right now with Near and time.

Near blinks then rushes to the window looking outside.

The sun is in the position it should be at six thirty pm and the evening soccer game at the orphanage is going on.

Near slightly pants then takes a few steps away from the window. "I really do have powers." He gasps. "I was right in the first place. I'm not insane… This… Is really happening…" He turns to Mello.

Mello blinks a little shocked as Near's eyes hold emotion as his mind fully process that Near really is showing emotion. He now knows that Near was really just hiding behind a mask of no emotions.

Near looks away looking down. "Well what are you waiting for?" He says a little quietly.

Mello blinks a little confused.

Near slightly glances back to him. "Aren't you going to go tell the others that I'm truly a freak? Not even my own siblings believed me. They said I was probably tired or something." He turns away again.

"No." Mello says after a few moments.

Near looks fully to the blonde a little surprised.

"Don't you know what they do to people like you? The ones that have powers?" Mello says. "They take you away and lock you away in some government base with no escape. Then they do God knows what to you." He glances to the window. "I'm not going to let them just take you. I'm not that cruel."

Near tilts his head wondering if this is the same Mello he knows.

Mello's eyes flicker back to Near. "Besides I still need to beat you and no one would believe me if I just told them about this. Like you said I would lose my rival."

Near smiles softly. "Seems that Mello is still the Mello I know at least in some ways." He says.

Mello shrugs and fully turns to Near. "You need to control your powers. Or else you'll be found out about by the wrong people. Also no more testing on people if it's true. I know in your shock you probably weren't thinking completely straight when you tested with me but it could have ended up a lot worse had it been someone else. They could have handed you over to the government without a second thought. So don't even mention it even if it happens again."

Near nods softly and takes a few steps towards Mello after a moment of silence.

Then suddenly the door is opened and the two turn to see Rodger.

"What's going on here?" Rodger demands. "Have you two been hiding in here all day?"

"Mello was just finally deciding to try to make L proud by trying to befriend me like L wants." Near responds quickly thinking.

Rodger raises an eyebrow. "Is that so? So you two decide to just spend hours in here?" He crosses his arms over his chest looking like he doesn't believe them.

Mello growls. "What!? Is that a crime now!?" He snaps at the man as he goes along with the lie.

"I've been around kids long enough as I have run this orphanage for a long time along with Watari. Now tell me the truth you two." Rodger says.

"We did." Mello says getting angry.

Nears eyes slightly flicker to the clock then back to Rodger doing this a few times.

Mello notices and taps his arm against Near's silently telling him to stop.

Near starts to twirl his hair as he silently watches a spot on the floor between him and Rodger.

"Alright. We need the truth." Rodger says. "Come with me you two."

They follow as he leaves the room.

Once they get to his office they are suddenly separated into two different isolation rooms the orphanage has just in case but the rooms look more like interrogation rooms.

Near is sitting at the table and Mello is pacing.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU CODGER!" Mello snaps knowing that they can hear them in these isolation rooms.

"We'll try to get Near to speak first. They are hiding something and if it's between these two then it can't be good." He says to the two teachers with him.

The two teachers nod then follow him to the room Near is in.

Rodger sits down at the table across from Near and the teachers remain standing.

Near's eyes slightly flicker up to Rodger.

"You don't have to protect Mello." Rodger says. "Don't feel scared to tell us what happened."

"I did." Near responds simply. "We were just hanging out. I don't see how that is in any way a crime."

Rodger sighs softly. "Please Near. You really don't have to lie."

Near lifts his head to stare at Rodger. "And you need to stop being in denial." He says.

Rodger sighs again. "Near just tell us what happened."

"Rodger I already gave you the answer." Near says watching Rodger's eyes.

Rodger breaks the contact after a moment letting out a sigh. "We can be here all day." He says.

Near's eyes flicker to the clock in the room.

"We will get the truth." Rodger looks back to Near.

Near's eyes flicker from the clock to Rodger going back and forth.

"Come on Near. You are smart. Don't try hiding whatever it is Mello did." Rodger says. "We are trying to do this nicely."

Near's eyes stay on Rodger for a second longer then he goes back between looking at the clock then back to Rodger.

The hands on the clock begin spinning.

"Fine. If you won't come out with the truth then we will move away from the nice tactics." Rodger says.

Near swallows some air as his eyes flickering from the clock to Rodger continue.

"Near you cannot continue lie to us. I wasn't going to get you in trouble about it but we cannot excuse lying." Rodger says.

Near brings his hands to the metal tables surface.

"Now tell us what happened Near." Rodger demands. "You can cut the act and start giving us the truth. This isn't a game!"

Near suddenly pushes away from the table and stands up moving away from Rodger. He still is looking between the two hoping that he can turn back time to figure something out but he can't even control what he's doing as time is going forward not backwards.

Rodger blinks and watches Near wondering what is going on with him.

One of the teachers glances to the clock and their eyes widen as they see its hands spinning. "Uh Rodger." He taps the older man's shoulder.

"Not now." Rodger says not even turning to the teacher.

"You should see this." The teacher says.

Rodger turns to the teacher. "Fine what is it?"

The teacher points to the clock in which everyone in the room, but Near who looks away to the spot where the wall and floor are connected by one of the corners.

Rodger's eyes slightly widen then he looks to Near who is standing with his side facing the wall as his hands slightly clench into fists as he tries to get himself under control. He stands up surprised to see that Near is making time seem to move on its own. "It can't be." He says mostly to himself.

The teachers turn to Near seeming to grasp that it's him doing this.

Then suddenly one is knocked out after being hit in a special nerve.

The other teacher turns to his fallen comrade but then he is also knocked out the same way.

Rodger shakes his head slightly as Near starts to get himself under control. "Who would have ever thought." He says and turns to the teachers about to tell them to contact the government only to see the two are knocked out. "What!?" He sees the door is open.

Near moves to the clock and reaches up touching the outer part. He doesn't know exactly why he did that but he feels a shiver go through him as if a shot of power went through him. He lowers his hand and looks to it as he fully gets himself under control making the clock stop spinning.

Mello comes up and punches Rodger in the face. He then races to Near. "Come on." He grabs Near's hand then takes the lead as they run out heading out as their hands fall from each other's.

"STOP THEM!" Rodger shouts getting up to chase after them. He then remembers the radio and uses it to tell the teachers to stop Mello and Near.

Mello and Near start heading for the front door as they run together through the orphanage.

Mello notices that the teachers and other adults are now coming after them as they block their path just as soon as they can see the front lobby. "Crap." He swears. "This way!" He turns with Near following as they run away from the adults now hoping to find any way out. He glances to Near and doesn't think but lets his gut guide him as his gut is telling him to get Near out of there. He turns back to where they are going.

They continue running and the backdoor is just up ahead.

"Almost there." Mello says and they pick up the pace.

They make it out and find it's night time but the outside lights have the field lit enough to make it so it's not pitch black as it lights it up along with the moonlight.

But there is a brick wall like a fence keeping them from escaping so even if they run through the wooded area then they would find a brick wall keeping them from escaping.

"This way." Near says and Mello follows the other as they turn running towards a part of the brick wall that's visible.

"Near!" Mello slightly holds the others alias as he feels uncertain about this as they are running for the wall.

"Trust me." Near says and Mello hopes Near is right.

The adults that are chasing them yell for them to stop but they keep running.

Mello starts to feel nervous about this as the wall is approaching. "Near!"

"Don't worry." Near says and reaches over grabbing Mello's arm then just before they hit the wall they are suddenly teleported in a small flash of light not bright enough to have to make you squint but it's still there.

The adults skid to a stop with a few in the front crashing into the wall not meaning to but confirming it's solid.

"Where did they go?" One asks just as confused as the rest of them.

Rodger comes over and looks around. "You let them get away!?" He turns to the nearest adults.

"They were there and then….. And then they were gone." One of the adults say still trying to wrap his head around it.

Rodger turns to the wall. "At least one of them for sure has powers." He says. "We must notify the government. It is the law that anyone who has powers must be reported to the government."

"Yes sir." One of the adults bow then runs off back inside to do that.

Meanwhile…..

Mello and Near suddenly flash into the middle of a street in a city they haven't ever been to but luckily no one seems to have seen their sudden appearance.

Mello gets up to his hands and knees glancing around. "Well wherever we are it's day time and it's someplace I don't know." He turns to Near. "How'd you do that?"

"The clock….. I touched it….. A wave of power….." Near pants still lying down.

"I guess that makes sense." Mello says getting to his knees then to his feet. "Come on we should go." He says. "Before someone finds us. We aren't sure how much control you have as is."

Near groans softly and tries to get up as Mello watches his shaky attempt but Near only falls back down.

"Near!" Mello moves quickly to crouch beside Near.

"I don't think….. I'm strong enough." Near says.

"But why? Does your power actually just drain you?" Mello says mostly to himself.

"I…. don't…. know….." Near says then he passes out.

"No." Mello puts a hand on Near's shoulder. "Hey Near." He slightly shakes the other who doesn't respond. His heart beats faster and he reaches down checking Near's pulse relaxing when he feels it still beating at a steady pace.

Suddenly someone in a cloak kneels down on the other side of Near.

Acting out on instinct Mello quickly gathers Near into his arms pulling the almost albino boy close to himself.

He lifts his eyes with a warning glare at the person.

"It's ok." A voice says and Mello's eyes slightly widen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

"Beyond!?" Mello gasps.

Beyond removes the hood of the cloak from his head. "Yup it's me."

"But you and A. We thought you two were dead! Well at least we now know you are alive. Don't know about A." Mello says.

"A is alive to." Beyond tells the blonde. "We had to go into hiding."

"Why?" Mello asks.

"Because like Near we found we have powers. We couldn't let anyone know so we faked our deaths just barely escaping the government." Beyond explains.

Mello knows that Near fully trusts A and B as well as that A and B were like parents to Near so he relaxes and while still holding Near he lets B take a look. "He got us away from the adults at Whammy's chasing us. It was night then and he collapsed. He has teleportation as far as I can tell and time." Mello says.

"How long ago did he find out?" Beyond asks. "How long has his powers been active?"

"Well assuming we are in the next day then it's been active a little less than a day or so. A day at tops." Mello responds. "Well for the time factor but the first time he even found out he could teleport was when he teleported us."

"Ah. That would explain it then." Beyond says. "He just found out about his powers and because it's so new to him the strain of teleporting both of you made him weak. He'll be fine once he gets some rest. Doing something as big as that when just learning you have powers is something that strains a person quite a bit." He assures the blonde. "Come. Let's get you two someplace safe." He says putting on the hood of his cloak as he stands up. "I have a feeling you want to carry him."

Mello looks to Near's unconscious face then he looks forward as he gets up holding Near bridal style. He follows Beyond as they head into an alley. "Say. What kind of powers do you have?" He asks as no one is around.

"Darkness. I mostly use it to get around without being spotted. The cloak is to help conceal identity usually given to those that need it."

"Those that need it?" Mello questions.

"I'll let you know more when we get there." Beyond assures him and they continue walking from alley to alley until Beyond suddenly stops causing Mello to stop too. "Duck down and stay quiet. Between the trash cans." He hisses at them and Mello does as told worried that the government is there. He goes to one of the shadows once the two younger males are between the garbage bins. He raises his cloak and a darkness surrounds the area they are in like a just a really dark shadow.

Mello listens and hears the sound of a car screeching to a stop nearby. He quiets his breathing wondering if it's a government truck.

After a few tense moments the car is heard leaving causing Mello to relax.

Beyond lets the darkness fall. "Let's go." He says and leads Mello to the end of the alley pausing to look out of the alley. He then dashes across the street to the next alley as Mello follows still holding Near. "Almost there." He says then skids to a stop halfway through the alley. He opens the drainage cover.

"You want us to go down there?" Mello questions.

"Trust me." Beyond says and still a little hesitant Mello moves over to the hole.

Mello peers down and sees that it's not that big of a drop. He hops down finding that it's actually dry and he only has to duck down a little so his head won't hit the top of the pipe.

Beyond hops down closing the cover behind himself. "Come." He takes the lead down the large pipe with Mello following. He keeps on leading them through the large pipe taking a few turns here and there. He keeps them going for a bit longer then they come to a part that seems to be blocked off.

"You sure you know where you're going?" Mello questions suddenly unsure of the other. "Or what? Is this a trap for me because you don't trust me?"

"Oh be quiet will you?" Beyond says slightly glancing back at him before looking to the silver bars blocking the way. "It's just me. I have new ones. Open up."

Suddenly the bars seem to be glitches out so they are no longer there surprising Mello.

"Lets go." Beyond says climbing out of the pipe to a space that they can stand up just fine in and Mello follows after only to gasp in surprise at what he sees.

It's like an underground town down here with people running around. The roof is really high up and the area is really large letting the town live here with still some room to expand. The homes are made out of what could be found including wood, metal and even brick. They look stable and able to be lived in which is nice to see. There are some people walking around some with black cloaks and some without cloaks. The area is as clean as be down here and it seems to be dry from what you think would be in sewers making Mello wondered if this area became abandoned before the town was built. There is also a few other levels that seem have been built with this area with a stuff placed so people can climb up to reach anything up there. The other levels are mostly like ledges that are able to hold people or things on them but not cover the whole area like another floor on a house would. The top seems to be letting in sunlight from somewhere though Mello can't really say for sure where.

Mello follows Beyond as they head into the town with some people looking over seeing new people. He glances back as they move away from where they entered and he sees a cloaked figure standing by the entrance way. He watches the cloaked figure slightly raise it's hand and the bars appear again only for the cloaked figure to lower it's hand and lean against the wall by the entrance making sure to face the city. He turns away to focus on where they are going.

Beyond removes the hood of his cloak as they walk.

Mello glances around slightly at the people finding they are a whole variety from skin color, gender and even age. He turns back to Beyond and they make it to one of the wooden buildings with what appears to be another house built on top.

The other house is also made of wood as it looks to be heavily supported by a bunch of wood beams with the support of the house underneath it.

"One of the oldest homes here happens to be where the medic lives." Beyond explains. "It was like this before even I came here. So don't worry it's very stable." He enters and Mello follows finding that the inside is alright.

There is no wall paper and there is furniture however though it isn't elegant it is pretty good for making a home from what you could. The furniture does look a little old and a little ripped here and there but in good condition otherwise.

A woman with shoulder length black hair though her bangs are swept to her left and the length of her eyebrow. She is wearing a dark blue scrub and black pants with ratty sneakers. Her brown eyes look to Beyond then to Mello and Near. "Ah. New ones huh?" She asks then moves over to Mello as Beyond speaks.

"Yeah. One used his powers too much. Exhausted himself." Beyond explains as the woman takes a look at Near. "Can they rest here for now Josephine?"

Josephine moves away rising as she bent over slightly to look at Near and nods then glances to Beyond. "Yeah. I see no reason why not." She agrees. "We can see how he feels when he wakes up." She looks back to Mello. "Come with me." She leads him deeper into the house but this time Beyond doesn't follow. She shows them to a room with beds lined up on the side walls with space between each bed and there is a pillow along with a blanket on each. "You two can rest here. Make yourselves comfortable." She says then heads off back the way she came.

Mello heads deeper into the room and goes over to one of the beds. He lays Near down onto the bed then shifts him until he can get the turquoise blanket over the youngers body. He finishes that then looks to Near's sleeping face for a moment before turning away and deciding to get some rest himself in the bed beside Near. He tosses the teal blanket over himself then closes his eyes resting his head on the pillow finding that there are some indents probably from other sleepers yet is still manageable. He lets himself fall asleep getting some rest he is glad to have.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

"So about the two new ones." Josephine begins as she looks at Beyond.

"From the orphanage me and A used to be at." Beyond says. "The youngest is very important to me and A. We never knew he would get powers." He admits.

"What about the blonde?" Josephine asks placing a fist on her hip as she slightly tilts her hips in the same direction of the fist that she has on her hip.

"No powers as far as I am aware." Beyond tells her. "Who knows if he will end up getting some but right now there is none as far as I am aware. He helped Near, the younger, escape though. They'll both be hunted by the government for that."

Josephine nods. "Yes. They will. Especially seeing as that they got away together. They would be seen as working together by the government and treated generally the same."

"Thank you for letting them rest here." Beyond adds.

"Don't worry about it. It'll also give me a chance to check on how he's doing afterwards." Josephine waves it off. "Now you should probably go upstairs and talk to _them_. Especially about our newest arrivals."

"Yeah." Beyond heads towards a door that opens to reveal stairs made out of metal with space between each step that one could put their foot through. He heads upstairs and the door closes behind him.

The stairs are lit by the fact that there is no cover on the one side with the other side being the wall that the house is built against.

Beyond makes it to the door to the house above the one he was just in and opens the door heading inside without a single knock.

"Ah. Now that is a signature action that we can recognize."

…

Near groans softly then blinks his eyes open finding himself in a strange room. He sees Mello still asleep in another bed but he isn't sure where they are. He notices some candles in holders placed on the floor carefully to light up the room without the room catching fire.

"Ah you're awake." Josephine says coming over to Near who sits up and looks to her. "Don't push yourself right now. We need to make sure that you are good enough to get up." She stops beside the bed.

"Where are we?" Near questions.

"The home of the Freedom fighters." Josephine explains. "We are here to help those with powers escape from the government. It's what our society is. All of us have powers." She then turns to Mello. "Well almost all of us at least right now." She turns back to Near. "Anyways let's check on how you're doing. Excuse the candles but it is night and it gets pretty dark here." She moves closer. "How do you feel?"

"Still a little tired but awake enough to want to get up." Near explains.

"I see. How about strength? Do you feel like you might be able to hold yourself up?" Josephine questions.

"I feel much better. My energy seems to be good." Near tells her.

"That's good." Josephine nods. "Let's get you something to eat it'll help. Try getting up."

Near shifts and gets up out of the bed only to follow Josephine out of the room.

Later…

Mello shifts and shakes his head very slightly as he begins to awaken until finally he stills only to open his eyes to see the ceiling. He rolls over onto his stomach and he raises his head off the bed with half open eyes still feeling a little tired. He turns to where Near was only to see no sign of him. He quickly gets to his feet at this sight almost tripping over the blanket on his own bed. "Fuck! I fucking knew it was a fucking trap!" He races out of the room and is about to run off but stops spotting the kitchen. He looks and sees Josephine and Near eating there. He wanders in causing the two to turn to him.

"Mello you're up!" Near greets as he lowers the food on the fork he was about to dig into after swallowing what was in his mouth. "You should eat. There's enough here for you too."

Mello looks seeing ordinary looking food including stew, bread, butter and a side of broccoli. He also sees that mainly the plates don't look like they're in the best shape but they are still usable and clean so that's what counts.

"Sit and eat." Josephine pats the stool next to her then removes her hand letting Mello sit. She takes another bite of her serving of food.

Mello finds a plate and fork already set up for him. He gets some stew onto his plate deciding to try it. He finds that with the first bite he must admit that Josephine did a good job.

Josephine is just glad to see the two are eating well and continues to eat her own serving. She finishes before them and places her plate in the sink.

"Josephine!" Someone calls from outside.

"Well you two boys feel free to explore a bit around town once done eating." Josephine says glancing to them as they pause to look to her. "It'll be your new home to help avoid the government. You'll have your own place somewhere here soon. I am being called away so please excuse me." She leaves after that to see what she is called out for while Mello and Near finish eating. "Junga." She greets the man with black hair. "How may I help you?"

The mans brown eyes stare at her as strong as a rock. "Josephine. Have you found out what those two newcomers can do?" He asks.

"Impatient as always." Josephine shakes her head with a chuckle.

"Josephine. It is important to know and understand those on our side." Junga says causing Josephine to look back to him.

"You worry too much sometimes Junga." Josephine says almost affectionately. "Don't worry. Whatever happens you know that they are on our side. They are just like us."

"How are we sure?" Junga asks. "Where'd they come from? Does the government know about them?"

"Beyond trusts them." Josephine suddenly says sternly obviously having enough of this. "That should be enough proof. Leave them alone. They need a place to stay. To hide. So what if the government knows about them. If they do then they need a home more than anything. This city was built for those who need a home away from the government. To help protect those with powers that the government will hunt down and they are more likely to be caught by the government if we did just leave them out there!" She takes a step forward making Junga take a step back. "This place is a sanctuary for those that need it. And right now they need it. We all do. All of us are here because we share that in common besides having our powers. Now remember that they could be important or really powerful. Who knows. Then what do you think would happen if they fell into government hands?" She questions with a smirk slightly making an appearance on her face.

Junga glances away for a moment then looks back with a nod. "Okay. You've made your point." He turns and leaves with that throwing a few last words over his shoulder. "Welcome them warmly!"

Josephine sighs with a smile and slightly shakes her head for a moment. "Typical Junga." She says then turns still smiling as Near and Mello come out the front door. "Ah hello." She greets. "Go ahead and take a look around. You can get new clothes soon enough and everything. Get to know where everything is and make new friends." She says. "Have fun!" She then turns and leaves heading elsewhere in the city. "I'll need some supplies today." She says to herself. "But do I have the money to get them from the surface?"

Mello and Near turn deciding to head where there seems to be more city first to take a look around as suggested.

Mello spots a training area with a few dummy's made of wood, straw and metal by the edge of the town. He figures that they make dummy's out of materials that they don't use. He continues on with Near.

Near spots two people sparing with what he can only assume is their powers over water as they pass a ball of water back and forth without physically touching it. He notices how they seem to cup their hands around the ball as if to hold it but there is space between the hands and the ball.

Mello pauses and turns noticing that Near has noticed something. He sees the two using their powers and wonders about them. He can see that the two look very similar as they have black hair, tan skin and blue eyes.

Yet the male one has his hair pulled back into a small pony tail and the girl has her hair draping down to her shoulders.

Now curious about the two Mello turns to a nearby lady who is about to walk past.

"Do you think you can tell us about those two?" Mello asks.

The woman stops and turns to look at Mello with deep brown eyes and her honey brown shoulder blade length hair slightly flies as she turns but soon settles back into place again. "Ah." She says noticing the two that Near is looking at as Mello also looks back to the two. "That would be Jasiri who is the girl and Janja who is the guy. They are twins and they like to work together. Janja has the power over water and Jasiri can manipulate objects like turning the water into a ball. Though they both still have a lot to learn as Jasiri is limited on what and how she can manipulate objects. They have to be able to be manipulated like water though the hope is to expand on her powers to do more if possible. Everyone has limits and though some can be stretched it is encouraged to be remembered that not all can do so."

"Right. Thanks." Mello nods and the lady leaves. He places a hand on Near's shoulder causing him to turn to him. "Shall we continue then?" He asks in which Near nods in agreement and they continue off on their way.

They notice a small shop selling some necklaces.

"They even have jewelry shops here?" Mello questions as they look at the shop.

"Not just any jewelry." The man behind what could be considered the counter even though the items are on the counter.

These words make Near and Mello pause.

"What do you mean?" Near asks.

"You see my powers are to enchant items. I prefer to make them into necklaces like these. The enchantment often allows them to amplify peoples powers. It is quite handy if I do say so myself. I struggle with making anything that gives another power even if it's meant to be temporary." The man explains. "Please. Come take a look." He gestures to what he has.

"I think I'm okay." Near says slightly turning away. "I don't even fully understand my powers let alone have full control over them. I don't think that amplifying them is a good idea." He then begins walking away and Mello follows.

"It's okay." The man says watching them go. "I understand."

"You know I think you should embrace your powers." Mello tells him as they walk. "Not push them away."

"I'm not pushing it away." Near tells him not really looking up. "I'm just saying that I have no control over it."

"I'm sure you'll get it." Mello says bringing an arm around Near. He never thought that things would turn out this way with him just wanting to be there for Near now and to help him in every way that he can. It's all new to him.

They find a few places like bakeries, trinket shops and finally a few clothing stores. They also have noticed that things are not as expensive as things are back in the real city.

…..

"So what do you think so far?" A voice asks a little while after Beyond left the room.

"I think that could be a great development depending on how his powers grow. I am just glad that the government hasn't gotten a hold of him." Another says. "It is possible that he might be someone that we've been waiting for all this time. Everyone has a role to play but some play larger roles than others and this one could very well carry the biggest role yet."

"But even if it's like luck on our side we can't force him to stay down here at all times. It'd be too cruel even if there is fear of losing such a person with such powers to the government."

"I doubt we would be able to anyways. I bet he'd find his own way out. Especially if he's as smart as Beyond says he is. Then on top of that is his powers. I'm sure that he'd find a way out if we tried." A third voice chimes in.

"But that won't happen." The second voice to speak says. "We never force people to stay no matter how powerful they are. They are welcome here and are welcome to visit the surface if they want. Though we'll just need to make sure that they are given cloaks for when they do go to the surface. With the government on the lookout it'll be for the best."

Everyone else there responds with agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

The man was nice and allowed them to have the first set of clothes for free.

It helped that he so happened to have pretty much the same as what they were already wearing at the time though these clothes are brand new ones.

"Thank you." Near says as he and Mello stand there changed in fresh clothes.

"No problem." The man waves it. "Happy to help."

With that Near and Mello head on out and are approached by a brunette woman.

"You're Mello and Near am I correct?" The lady asks in which the two nod. "Good." She extends a hand. "My name is Alice." She introduces herself as her fire orange eyes shine in kindness.

Near takes her hand and gently shakes it. "Nice to meet you." He says then they drop their hands after a gentle shake.

"What do you do around here?" Mello asks mostly out of curiosity.

"Well I use my powers of heat to help with things like baking." Alice explains. "I just was wondering if you were hungry when I heard that you had recently arrived."

"No. I'm good." Mello says. "We ate earlier."

Near nods in agreement.

"Okay. But if you need food you are welcome to the Lava lamp bakery. It has a painted picture of a lava lamp on the sign by the door. The paint might seem to have run a bit with a few drops going down but we did our best when we made it."

"Thanks." Mello nods as Near twirls his hair and Alice heads off with that. "Right. With that done let's head on our way."

Near nods in agreement so they do that. He walks along with Mello as they look around their new home a little more.

Until they are approached by another lady this time in a cloak with the hood down.

She has wavy strawberry blonde hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. "Greetings." She says at the two that slow to a stop in their walking. "I am Amy and I am the lead of power training. We also have some rooms that you two can stay in one of them until you get your own place down here if you want." She tells them. "But I was hoping to talk to you about training your powers."

Near's eyes flicker away and he begins twirling a strand of his hair.

"It would be best if we begin as soon as possible." Amy tells them. "Just to help get a good grasp to help prevent them from going out of control."

Mello glances to Near at this. "She has a point." He says and Near meets his eyes. "Especially with what you can do." He then smiles. "Hey. Plus I promise I'll be there watching so I'm not going anywhere." He gently nudges Near and gets the smallest smile from him.

Near nods and turns to Amy who patiently smiles. "Tomorrow?" He offers. "Today I just kind of want to adjust to our new surroundings."

"Alright." Amy nods. "Tomorrow. Did you two see where the training area is?" She asks.

"Yeah." Mello says remembering where that was that he saw it.

Amy nods glad to hear this. "Alright. Well I will be there for most of the day. Come when you are ready tomorrow and we can get started." She tells them. "For now come with me and I'll take you to where you can stay until you find your own place." She leads them to a two story building with the stairs visible yet with no railings as they go up the wall. "Up the stairs is where the rooms are located." She says. "Just go straight through the first floor to the back and you'll find a way to the stairs. Up the stairs and you two can have room three which will be on your left."

"Thank you." Mello says and Amy nods only to head off elsewhere. He turns to Near. "What do you say?" He asks as Near meets his eyes. "Shall we go and check it out?"

"Sure." Near responds with a strand of hair wrapped around his finger as he rubs the strand between his finger and thumb.

They head inside and find a nice white front entrance way. They head around finding a living room with only a rug and a few couches to their right, an open space to their left and as they move further towards the back the dull kitchen comes up on their left with a table that can seat at most six people as there are six chairs around the rectangle table. They spot the way to the stairs just past the kitchen so they climb up with a hand on the wall.

Near walks ahead of Mello as they climb the stairs then they enter the second floor of the building.

It's a kind of narrow hallway with many doors like a hotel though obviously there is only one hall way of rooms here.

They find room three, with the bathroom being right across as the sign says washroom, and open it finding it unlocked though they aren't sure if there really is any locks in any place down here. They move further into the room and look around finding that it definitely kind of looks like a hotel room… A run down one…

The bed is a double bed with a metal frame as well as made with clean sheets that seem typical of this place and there is a small dresser opposite of the bed and a few coat hanger hooks by the door on the wall. There is also a small side table with an unlit candle placed there in a little holder that can be picked up and moved. It is the only candle that is in a holder as the rest are just resting where they are placed though they are tall enough to not have to be worried about it lighting the place on fire so soon.

"It's better than nothing." Mello shrugs and goes to try to the bed finding that it isn't too bad.

Near examines the room a little with his hands at his sides as they have been like that since they started to climb the stairs. He nods and turns to Mello who flops down onto the bed. "It looks fine." He agrees.

… That night….

Mello blinks awake seeing darkness only broken by a single candles light… Wait… He sits up and looks to the small table only to see the candle with the holder is gone. "Near?" He pulls the covers off after checking Near's side of the bed is empty. He heads out and turns spotting a light coming from the stairs. He tries there and he spots Near sitting on the edge of one of the stairs with his feet dangling off the edge.

The candle is placed on a lower step next to him.

Near seems to be staring off into the darkness that is only broken by wherever a candle is lit if its light is visible from the outside.

"Near?" Mello moves over to where Near is and he sits down but on the other side than where the candle was placed.

Near turns to him. "Hey Mello." He greets turning back to the darkness.

Mello glances to the darkness as well. "Can't sleep?"

"I guess." Near glances down and Mello's eyes flicker to him.

"What's wrong?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

"Mello…" Near begins a little softly. "I just have a lot on my mind…."

"Hey. You can tell me." Mello encourages. "After all we're in this together."

Near looks down at this. "Yes we are… Because of me… You're sucked into this… You lost your home and your chance to follow your dream. I just ruined everything for you."

Mello blinks at this. "Hey. Come on." He says. "Don't worry about that. I decided to follow you. I decided to help you." He continues and Near glances to him. "It was by my choice to not turn you in the moment I could. I decided to help you escape. I decided to stay with you even afterwards. It was all done by my choice and my choice alone. So stop this whole blaming yourself thing. Sure it is nice to see you coming out of your icy shell and show emotions or at least express them but you know… Things have changed… I don't want to just see you with emotions for rival reasons… No longer for the reason to find your weakness… But now to get to know you better… I mean you lock people out but I don't fully understand why… I don't think anyone but you understand that… I… I just want to become closer to you… I want to be there for you through these times that we have found ourselves in. I want to actually become at the very least your friend." He slightly glances away.

Near leans against Mello closing his eyes and Mello blinks in surprise only to look at him. "You already are my friend."

At this Mello smiles. "Thank you." He wraps an arm around Near.

They sit there like that for a few moments then finally Mello speaks again.

"That isn't the only thing bothering you… Is it?"

Near sighs softly. "No. I guess not."

"Tell me."

Near shifts closer to Mello but being careful with where they are. "Well… It's about my powers." He says as Mello listens. "It's just… With what they are… It's like this HUGE responsibility that hit me and I wasn't ready… I mean what if I mess up? What if I destroy time or something by mistake? Then what? I'll have ruined everything! I'm actually scared of using them just because of what they are. I don't want to mess anything up."

"But if you don't learn to control them it is more likely to go out of control. I may not know much about having powers, how they work or anything like that but I mean I think that if you just do nothing it might just build up inside you until it comes out at an unknown time. At some random point that will catch everyone off guard. That's how I think of it… That's how I believe that powers emerge in the first place. That it's inside those that gain them the entire time but they just don't know and it builds up until it shows itself at a random point in time in their life and they are suddenly using the power."

Near's eyes open to halfway and he stares at the darkness.

"Maybe you could even find a way to use them for good. You could one day someone's life… In a way you already did… You saved me…"

Nears eyes flicker up to Mello who watches the darkness.

"You're a special person Near. Even if you haven't realized it yourself just yet. Have a little faith in yourself. I trust you. And even if you mess up at some point then that's okay. Because even if you mess up I'll still stand by you. I'll still believe in you. I'll help you in any way that I can and we can always work to fix whatever happened. It'll all be alright in the end even if we have to make it so."

At this Near finds himself smiling and he closes his eyes feeling much happier that he even lets out a single 'ha' as well. "Thanks Mello."

Mello's heart skips a beat upon hearing that small laugh and he turns to look to Near seeing the smile and he finds himself almost grinning. "Good. Now come on. Let's get some sleep."

They get up and Near even grabs the candle he had there with him in which they head back to try to get some sleep.

Near places the candle back in its place then turns to head to bed seeing Mello getting in already. He heads over joining him and once both of them are under the covers the blonde pulls the platinum haired male closer by wrapping his arms around him causing him to gain a surprised look.

"There. Now if you wake up with anything troubling you then you can remember that I'm here for you." Mello says grinning from ear to ear.

Near nods also smiling once again. "Right. Thanks." He closes his eyes and finds himself drifting off into sleep rather quickly as the feeling of security along with the sweet pleasant cocoa like smell that can only be described as Mello's smell washes over him.

Mello's smile turns fond and he raises a hand gently stroking Near's hair as the younger sleeps in his arms. "I'm glad that I'm here with you. Near." He then closes his eyes drifting to sleep with his fond smile staying in place on his face.

The next day….

Mello and Near head to the training area hand in hand. They spot a couple of others already training and Amy turns spotting them only to come over.

"Hey you two." Amy greets smiling. "Are you ready for your training?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Near admits.

"Okay so you have…?" Amy asks hinting for Near to finish that sentence when she trailed off as she waits for him to tell her what his powers are.

"Time and teleportation." Near admits.

"Never had anyone like that but that's okay because power training works in generally the same way. We have a foundation of starting is the same general thing and as we work on you and your powers you'll learn more about them allowing you to gain a grip on true control over them using what you'll find works for you in the end. Then once that has been reached you can begin to work on expanding your limit so you can use your powers for longer or do something and stay conscious when you previously would faint from doing what it was. Come." Amy leads them further into the training area then gives Near a small black box with a red light on the top in which she slides a finger over the switch in which the light begins flashing dimly. "There. This will be able to track you if something goes wrong. It was made a while ago as we were trying to plan for any kind of powers we could think of but haven't used it until now. But it works so no worries there. Just put it in your pocket and no one will know it's there if you end up somewhere else. Plus it'll let us know where you are so we can come get you if needed." She tells him and Near puts it into his pocket. "Anyways we'll start with that teleportation of yours." She turns standing beside Near as Mello stands off to the side to watch. "You see that point there?" She points to a spot on the training grounds. "We'll start simple with a place to go to that is within your sights and we'll work up from there. So what I want you to do is to concentrate and if you need to, well it helps almost all newbies, close your eyes to do so. Feel deep within yourself and grab a hold of your powers. This might not come to you right away but it'll become easier and faster to do in time and practice. When you've got a hold of your powers try using it. Will it to do what you want it to do and make sure you keep a goal in mind. Visualizing can help a lot in control as then you aren't just using your powers to do something with no goal of what to get it to do which will make it do something random usually. Which might help out as a last resort but it is highly not recommended. Just give it a try."

Near nods and closes his eyes concentrating and he blocks everything out as he tries to search deep within himself. He finds himself imagining himself as a huddled glowing person going down in a dark space with a light that appears and is coming from behind him as he is upside down. He sees himself opening his eyes and he glances back to the light seeing a flame about the same size as him that changes between purple and blue like it flickers every few seconds. He sees himself reaching back towards it keeping in mind what he wants to do and as his hand moves closer to it he swears he feels a warm soothing heat. He sees his hand brush against the surface that is warm that it won't burn him even if he throws himself naked into this flame. He sees a flash of light and suddenly the ground feels more like road beneath his feet. He blinks his eyes open as the feeling of the warmth from that flame fades and he looks around to see where he has ended up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

Near gasps as he finds himself standing on a street. "No. No no no." He looks around trying to get his bearings but the place doesn't seem familiar. He notices a car go by on the road across a small grassy spot between the roads. "Maybe I should get off the road." He turns and heads to the sidewalk. "Now to try to figure out where I am." He glances up to the skyscrapers tops but since they are so tall he has a little trouble. He lowers his head and begins to walk stuffing his hands into his pockets trying to seem causal. He keeps his eyes open but is glad that he is in an area that doesn't seem to have many people around. He turns a corner and pauses as up ahead is an area with a crowd of people walking to wherever they need to go. He turns away and heads into an alley way glancing back uncertain. "I wonder if the government here knows about me. I can't take chances right now." He continues down the alley going straight and exits out into another area of the place that doesn't seem to really have anyone around. He feels a little more comfortable here for now away from the crowds of people. He leans against a wall to think for a moment. "Okay. I think I need to focus on some things more important than just figuring out where I am currently." He sits there for a few moments then pushes away. "I think that I'd rather be a moving target if the government is hunting me here." He begins walking down the side walk again. "Okay. So if I try to teleport again who knows where I could end up… Then what if I faint when I arrive? I can feel that with it being so new it takes up a good amount of energy. Hopefully when I get a good grip on that it will change. Or maybe it might be that way if I do a big jump." He then falls silent for a few moments. "Maybe I shouldn't be thinking about this right now." He glances around but sees no one right now. He looks back to where he is going and comes to a stop by an alleyway. "What should I do?"

Meanwhile….

"He's not appearing." Mello says frowning in worry.

"Don't worry." Amy says. "This is why we put that tracker on him. For this very circumstance." She looks to the device to show where the tracker signal is. "Hm. Interesting."

"What?" Mello asks starting to get a bit impatient for information.

"He's in Ireland." Amy tells him. "That's actually impressive."

"Impressive!? That shouldn't be our worry!" Mello counters. "He's so far away! What if something happens to him!"

Amy turns with an assuring smile. "Calm down. We will try to get to him."

"How? We won't be allowed on airplanes." Mello counters.

"Well not anyone who is known by the government." Amy counters and Mello blinks at this realizing her point. "We should get someone to go get him right away. Come." She leads Mello away from the training area keeping the tracking system out just in case Near moves as well as to help find him.

…

Near pauses and closes his eyes taking a deep breath through his nose. "I can do this. I will be okay." He opens his eyes then he gasps as he sees a white van turning the corner.

It almost looks like a dog catcher vehicle mixed with an electrician's vehicle that only has a government shield on it that not everyone would recognize unless they knew it.

Near had done some research on government shields before he learned that he had powers. He turns to the alley and dashes into it quickly crouching on the opposite side of the trash can. He breaths in a whisper as he hears the van come up with the sound of the vehicle moving sounds slow. He holds his breath when he hears the van stops with a slight screech. He waits then tenses but stays in place when he spots the glimmer of light from a flashlight being used though it's not really necessary though. He waits until the flashlight light goes away then he lets out the quietest breath. He stays there knowing that they are waiting to see if he'll come out. He wonders if they know that he's there and starts to feel a little panicked. He waits and after a few minutes the van slowly sounds like it's leaving but Near doesn't hear it speeding up so he knows better than to trust it. He wonders if he was spotted and now they are trying to get him to come out. He closes his eyes and concentrates deciding to try to concentrate on Mello… He knows that this might not work like it did where he ended up here. "I have to." He whispers then uses his powers teleporting out of that spot.

Just in time as two officer looking men in white officer uniforms with flashlights come into the alleyway quietly. They look around and even check where Near had been but move on as no one is there now.

Near appears in a new spot and he collapses onto the ground. "Oh no." He groans weakly then flickers his eyes around seeing that he is in a different street with skinny yet tall looking homes a little close together. He tries to get up but as suspected he can't however he notices an alleyway. He turns and tries to crawl but also drags himself into it. He feels lucky that there is a dumpster right by the entrance that he can hide on the other side like before. He tries to make it as black begins to start taking over his vision and as soon as he sits with his back to the dumpster his eyes close as he becomes unconscious. He just hopes that he will be okay here and not get hurt but he's used so much to get here after making one other jump to wherever he was before. He has to get some rest.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

Matsuda is sitting in an interrogation like room with a few added details like a little wallpaper and wood sidings as if some kind of attempt to make it homey or at least less intimidating. He is sitting in front of a wooden table in a white cushioned chair that has a metal frame. He also has on a black device over his head like the top part is making a star that goes down to the part going around his head at forehead level which is a white band. He is looking at the table with half open eyes and at there is objects like letter cards, a few blocks and some paper with a pencil that is sharpened to the point that it doesn't have a pointy end.

"Now. Let's begin your testing." A voice over an intercom says.

"Let me go. Please." Matsuda pleads a little weakly and a tear falls down onto his lap.

"I said let's get started!" The voice snaps at this making Matsuda flinch and close his teary eyes tightly.

Matsuda opens his eyes and moves one hand up shakily from where it was gripping the metal arm rests… He tries to ignore the rattling of the chain that is attached to the cuff and with the other end attached to the chair so he's chained to the chair but can reach things on the table fine. He can't really reach anything father than what's on the table though. He stops with a hand over the table and looks up to the mirror but he's done this before and knows that it is two way mirror and the person conducting the test is on the other side.

Wanting to get this over with he concentrates on that area to try to not listen to doctors or anyone else's thoughts.

He pinpoints a woman's mind as an image flashes in his mind of a womans hand holding a card. He looks to the table and reaches over picking up the letter A card looking at it. He then holds it up trying to make sure they can see.

"Very good." The voice says. "Now put it down and let's try something else."

Matsuda follows the directions.

….

"Alright." One of the two people who Amy and Mello went to talk to says. "Where to?"

"Ire…" Amy trails off as she looks to the device showing where the trackers signal is coming from.

"Amy?" Mello inquires.

"He teleported again. He's in San Francisco." Amy says looking really worried. "I think he was trying to get back. But if he wasn't tired from that first jump then he most definitely tired now. Possibly passed out." She looks up to the two people. "We must hurry. He's helpless and defenceless unconscious."

"We'll go right away." The person assures her and they are given the coordinates then they turn dashing off to try to get there in time.

Mello glances away in worry. He wants to follow them but he knows that since he escaped with Near the government will know about him so he'll just bring trouble that won't help. He wants to be here when Near gets back because he worries about how Near will be after having the stress of teleporting to the wrong places not really knowing where he is only to come back to find out that Mello's captured. He doesn't want to put Near through that so he'll have to stay here and hope that they hurry in getting Near back to safety.

Amy turns to him. "Maybe you should relax." She suggests. "It'll be a little bit before they'll get him back here."

"How?" Mello asks. "How will they get him back? He can't go on the plane." He points out.

"They'll figure out something. But the first step is finding him and make sure he is safe." Amy tells him.

"Then I want to be at the entrance for when they come back." Mello says and turns to head in that direction since the two people were already outside when they spoke to them. He pauses however. "What if he wakes up and jumps again before they get there."

"It would be a little annoying but we would understand if he teleports again. One of them has a radio that we can contact them over if it happens." Amy tells him.

"He would do it to try to come back or to escape a danger." Mello says mostly to himself.

"Yes that is true." Amy agrees. "Which is why we won't blame him if he teleports again."

Mello nods then heads off to get to the entrance that he and Near had come through when they were first brought here. He runs into Beyond on the way there and stops walking after backing off only to look to him.

"Where's Near?" Beyond asks after glancing around.

"We were doing power training and Near teleported to Ireland then to San Francisco. We sent out two people to retrieve him." Mello tells him and is about to walk past as the other frowns but Beyond speaks again.

"And where are you going?"

"To wait by the entrance for Near to come back." Mello then walks around Beyond continuing on his way to the entrance to wait there. He can feel Beyond's gaze on him as he walks away.

…..

The sun has started to go down but for a group of three males the day seems to be just getting started.

They are rowdy and laugh loudly as they throw their arms over each other swaying as they lean against each other laughing loudly.

"Shortcut." One says and leads the other two towards the so called shortcut.

They head down it with one of the young males falling behind the two with the one pointing out the shortcut has his arm over the others shoulders.

The one hums softly and glances to one side then the other only to turn back to facing forward. He stops freezing after a few steps after turning back to looking ahead. He spins back around in surprise to confirm what he had spotted making him just barely hold back a gasp. "Hey boss!" He calls and the other two stop only to look back at the other.

"Huh? What is it?" The one that had pointed out the shortcut asks in a curious but curt voice.

"You might want to see this." The one that had fallen behind says glancing back to what he had found.

The one that appears to be the leader sighs then releasing the other male he heads over to where the third member is. "This had better be good." He grumbles then when he is next to the other man as the one that had been previously beside the leader comes over as well out of curiosity. He looks to what the other had found only to gasp. His lips quickly curl upwards into a smirking smile. "My my. What do we have here?" He questions in a rather dangerous tone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

"Did you remember to bring the extra passport?" A whispered voice asks another as they are sitting in their seats.

"Yes. When we get there we find him and get back as soon as possible. I think we should take a boat or something back. Catch a ride you know? Especially if we want to take the tracker with us which we do so it won't fall into the wrong hands." The other being spoken to responds.

"How about a bus?" The first offers as an idea.

"Too long of a ride." The other gives a shake of the head.

"Point taken. We'll go by boat then. Pay some random person and hurry away once we arrive." The first nods at the plan. "Yeah that'll work."

"Okay. That's a good plan." The other also nods. "Once we get the chance we check on the tracker."

"Right."

….

Near groans as he begins to awaken and blinks his eyes open to halfway when he notices something from the corner of his eye.

"It looks like we've found ourselves a pretty looking being." The voice makes Near tense and he looks to the three with eyes fully open instead of half way.

"Hey boss. Seems this person is awake." One says pointing to Near.

"Hm. No matter." The person that is the leader moves forward and Near jumps to his feet. "I'm sure that we can still make this work."

The other two chuckle then follow the leader as they begin to advance towards Near as if trying to keep him backed into a corner without a way to escape.

Near manages to keep his feelings of fear and panic from sight and he knows that he'll be grabbed if he tries to run past… But it might be his only option even if there is a slim chance of it working. He shuts his eyes. "No!" He says in protest then waits but the footsteps stop and he hesitantly cracks an eye open only to blink both eyes open at what he sees.

The three are frozen on the spot with evil looks on their faces and just finishing another step forward.

Near glances to the street and sees a car that is by the alley has also stopped but t seems that the driver hasn't even noticed what was going on; And by the way the rims look he can safely bet that the car was moving before being frozen. "I did this?" He questions in shock then as he notices a squirrel run past the other side of the car he finds that it confirms that he has stopped time in a small area around himself. He slips past his frozen attacks then he runs off trying to get as far away as possible before time resumes for them but a part of him hopes that it doesn't happen. He turns a corner and slips into a crowd knowing that right now he needs to take the risk of being recognized and all if it means getting away from the attackers. He keeps going and turns onto another area with pretty much no one around. He finally slows down there panting from the running and making his way through the crowd in a way that he remains as invisible as possible. "That was… too close." He pants to himself. "But I'm glad… my powers… came through… When I needed… Them to… Ha." He stops and hunches over to catch his breath before standing again once that is done. "Okay. I still got the tracker?" He checks and he can feel the tracking device giving him a little bit of comfort in knowing that he has it. "Good. Then I should try to stay in whatever city this is and wait for them to come and get me… But I might have to try to teleport there if they don't come…" He shakes his head closing his eyes as he does so. "No. I must believe that they'll help me." He opens his eyes after he stops shaking his head and now looks on with determination in his eyes. "I can hold on until then. Plus if I just teleport again I might get attacked again. I used my powers while still recovering from the last time. I can feel that my energy is low so I'll need to take breaks while I keep moving." He whispers to himself then when done he begins walking heaving in a direction away from the direction that the attempted attack happened.

…

The three males and the car slowly come back to normal time at first seeming to be in slow motion then building up speed until they are at the speed that they should be at. The three stop mid step and glance around finding that Near has vanished.

"What!?" The one that had first spotted him questions in confusion. "Where'd that pretty thing go?" He looks around yet finds no trace of the one he's looking for in sight.

The leader clenches his hands into fists. "Shit that brat must be a fucking freak!"

"What?" The male that was usually quiet questions looking to the leader in shock. "No way you mean we actually found one?"

The leaders lips curl into an even more devious smile. "Oh this just got good. Imagine how handsomely the government will pay to get their hands on another freak." He turns to try to glance at the other two but has to flicker his eyes between them. "We'll be damn rich once we capture that freak and contact the government."

The other two share a look with each other obviously rather liking this idea.

The leader throws his arm around the quiet one grinning from ear to ear exposing yellowing teeth. "Alright boys. We got some hunting to do so it's show time."

"Alright!" The one that had spotted Near first cheers slightly and the quiet one with the leaders arm around him nods also smiling.

…..

Near glances back feeling worried that the three might be coming after him and maybe they'd get lucky, but unlucky for Near, and find him easily. He feels the pressure of not being caught or harmed and the heavy weight of the stress of the responsibility of his powers he can't fully control yet is weighing heavily on his heart. He wasn't watching where he was going so he ends up smacking into someone which causes him to jump back then turn in surprise. "Ah sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." He apologizes and he finds himself looking at a young couple that look rather good together.

The one he's sure that he ran into has light brown hair, rather dark green eyes and a suit without the blazer or tie and the top two buttons undone. His pants are black and his shirt is a slightly dark blue color yet light enough to not be considered truly dark.

The other is a dark haired blonde with gentle hazel eyes. He has on a dark purple shirt with a light purple moon that is behind the black silhouette of a cat sitting on a hill and he also has on a pair of light colored jeans.

Both of them are wearing sneakers with the one with the cat shirt having black and white ones while the other has plain black. They look rather cute holding hands as their linked hands rest between them leaving one free hand each but also making sure that outsiders know that they are together.

"That's okay." The brunette says with a rather kind smile.

"Say where exactly am I? I think I got a little turned around?" Near asks glancing around a little as if he is just trying to find his way around the city like a tourist. He however turns back when the brunette speaks.

"Oh you're on fifty seventh street deep within San Francisco."

Near smiles to be polite. "Ah. Fifty seventh street. Thanks. That helped."

"Do you need help finding anything?" The brunette asks tilting his head slightly.

"No no I'm okay." Near turns away when suddenly the brunette slightly reaches out towards him.

"Wait!"

Near glances back at the pair.

"Are you sure you're okay? Tourists usually have a plan. Did something happen? Were you kidnapped?" The brunette asks slowly lowering his hand as he asks those questions.

"I won't be staying for too much longer. Maybe one more night here really." Near says casually even as he can see that the two are worried. "Just thought I'd wander around a little and lost track of where I was."

"Oh. Well if you're sure then just ask someone for directions if you need them. Just please remember to not defend anyone who hurts you." The brunette tells him not seeming to be fully convinced but he seems to be wondering if maybe he is wrong about this.

"You are the sweetest thing you know that?" The blonde finally speaks smiling.

"Oh. Thanks." Near responds and sees the two relax. "I don't get that a lot."

"Well I'm glad that I got to make you feel special." The blonde smiles.

"You're kind." Near's eyes then flicker to the brunette. "You've chosen well."

"Why thank you." The brunette says. "I believe I have chosen well as well. He's just a perfect master piece."

At this the blonde blushes and the other two smile a little more.

"Oh by the way is there any bad neighborhoods I should avoid?" Near asks them.

"Well there's a place down that way with three boys who like to cause a bit of trouble." The blonde points in the direction Near is sure that he came from.

"Oh yeah I'm sure that I met them. I got away before anything happened but that was scary." Near admits and he knows that as long as he makes sure that they won't go to the police it should be okay. "But I'm okay. Nothing happened."

"I'm glad to hear that you weren't hurt." The brunette admits.

"Yeah." Near nods softly. "But since nothing happened there isn't anything to do but brush it off."

"Just be careful. And don't worry the cops are working on capturing those three for their trouble making. So if you see them run to a populated area or to where a police man or woman might see you." The blonde reminds him.

"Right. I will don't worry." Near gives the best assuring smile that he can as he knows that running to the police won't help him with him probably being hunted possibly even here; So he'd just end up captured and sent away to the government if he tried to run to where police are. "Thank you."

"No problem." The brunette says seeming more satisfied with Near's answers.

"Bye bye." The blonde waves with a rather happy look then he kisses his boyfriends cheek as they move on to wherever they were going.

Near turns and heads off still going away from where he encountered the three. "They were nice." He says a little quietly to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven:

Mello paces by the entrance that he knows of while someone in a cloak with the hood up watches silently from the persons spot right beside the entrance. He looks to the entrance way as if expecting Near to be there already but when there isn't anything he turns away frustrated. He sighs and plops down to sit on the ground with a rather hefty sigh. He takes a glance to their current home as people go about their lives and he wonders what Near is doing right now.

…..

Near makes a turn into an alley just as he saw the tip of a car that looks like that government car so he waits for it to pass. "Not again." He mummers to himself closing his eyes tightly. "Oh please not again." He isn't fully sure he has enough strength to properly do a teleport this time around. He listens hoping that no one comes to investigate and begins to relax as the car sounds like it just continues to drive off.

Until….

"FREAK!"

Near's eyes snap open and he looks around until he sees the boys from before in the alley with him. He backs up as the boys advance with smirks on their faces. He turns hearing a car door open then hurried footsteps and two men dressed in government police like clothing appear causing Near to not have anywhere to go.

"Who is a freak?" One of the government ask.

The leader of the boys move in front of Near. "We make a deal. We give him for an amount of reward money." He says smirking widely. "What do you say?"

Near glances around as he is trapped and he keeps his breath quiet as it picks up in pace only to glance to the sky as he sees that the sun is moving as if time is moving faster. He looks back to the others by him who seem to be at normal time trying to negotiate with each other over a deal for him. He closes his eyes and lets out a breath. "I wasn't gonna do it." He speaks under his breath. "But I just gotta do it now. I gotta concentrate and focus." His brow furrows a little as he grasps onto what he can feel of his powers. "And stop time." His head lowers. "Come on. Come on."

"That's al-l we-r-e a-s-k-i-n-g…."

Near's eyes snap open as the leader of the boys words slow down until they stop and he looks to see that he did it as time has stopped for them. He moves past them running away as fast as he can and glances back only for his eyes to widen as he sees time slowly starting to come back for the group. "I knew it. I still need time to recover." He whispers to himself as he takes a turn not slowing down as he continues to run away.

The people come back to regular time as everything goes to normal time.

"Fine." The government people agree and the leader smiles.

"Perfect then he's… All yours…" The leader turns around but Near is gone. "What!?"

"So he really is a freak." One of the government people observes. "There's no way to have gotten past otherwise."

"Not again." The leader groans then his eyes narrow in anger. "No! This can't be happening!"

"I think that was that time one we warned about." The other government people says in which his partner turns to him. "The one from Winchester England. I believe from an orphanage there or something."

"Oh yeah." The government person nods. "Wow he's a long ways from home. Wait… Didn't they say he had an accomplice or something?"

The other government person brings a hand to his chin in thought. "Yeah. If I remember correctly there was another person with him. Maybe they separated? Maybe the other didn't want anything to do with the freak anymore because I believe that they said that the one that escaped with him didn't have powers as far as they knew."

"Maybe." The government person nods.

"So." The leader says and the two turn to him. "About the deal."

"He isn't captured. The deal is off." The government person says as the two stand there with their arms at their sides. "But we thank you for your attempt." He turns and leads the way as the two rush off.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" The leader shouts kicking the ground in pure anger.

The one that the leader usually has an arm around moves forward almost tentatively. "Hey come on." He says and the leader turns to him. "You're smart." He moves under the leaders arm and nuzzles his chest. "You'll lead us to finding him again."

The leader calms down and even smiles. "Yeah. I will won't I?" He asks beaming and the other nods.

The remaining boy almost rolls his eyes but smiles happy that they have the other to help the leaders anger.

Meanwhile….

Near's breath starts to become heavy and he takes another corner only to be pulled into an apartment complex. He spins around as he is released once the door is closed only to see the homosexual couple from earlier. He takes a step back.

"There is no need to fear." One says with a smile. "We are a part of the Rebellions. We're a part of the division here and we are here to help."

Near tilts his head as he catches his breath. "Really?"

"Yeah." The other says moving closer. "We had gotten word about you then we saw you and we were sure that it was you but for safety reason we had to be sure."

"So me and my love followed you and watched you in that interaction. Then once we were sure we tried to act quickly." The one explains smiling. "Though it seems you may be a newbie I'm guessing by the fact that your range that the time stopping affected was small. Also it was like time had sped up but in an area around you time seemed to be normal but with the sun moving and clock hands turning."

Near nods softly. "Yeah. That's how I got into this mess. Being a newbie."

"Shit." The other moves blocking Near from sight and gently uses an arm to lead Near to be against the wall that the other uses to help hide Near along with his body as like an extra barrier.

The two act casual but keep their gazes to outside as the government car rolls by slowly with the two people inside obviously looking for someone only for the car to stop.

The one blocking Near turns as if to turn to his love. "Go down the stairs right there as fast as you can." He explains to Near quietly. "Then take a right at the bottom. Our door should be open as we were hoping to rush you inside. It's the only one there in this part of the building."

Near notices that it seems like maybe three apartments can fit in a row if the stairs were not in the way though it leads to the elevated entrance way. He nods and dashes down the stairs glad that there is only a few then he takes a right and goes into the apartment finding it unlocked as mentioned before. He goes in shutting the door behind himself.

The couple turn and head outside with Near gone from sight and the two government people approach them.

"A moment of your time." One says to the couple who stop and look to the other two.

One crosses his arms over his chest while his lover has one fist on his own hip.

"We are looking for a small male with white hair and grey eyes." One of the government people explains. "Have you seen him?"

"Only a long while ago. Like hours ago. Was a little lost but that was all. Haven't seen him since. That was pretty much forever ago." One of the lovers explains. "Sorry."

"That's okay. Thanks for your time." The government turn and leave in their car.

The couple turn to each other with serious looks once the government car is gone only to nod then turn and walk hand in hand to the apartment. They make it and lock the door once they are inside as Near watches. They turn and meet Near's eyes as Near waits for them to say or do something.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve:

"Do you have a tracker on you?" The brunette one of the two asks of Near.

Near nods in confirmation to the question.

"Can we see it for a moment?"

Near pulls it out and offers it to them.

One of them pulls out a device from his own pocket that looks almost like a taser. He taps the device with one end then pulls away. "There we go."

"What did you do?" Near asks confused.

"Well…"

…

"Still waiting huh?" Amy asks approaching Mello who turns to her.

"Of course I am." Mello confirms. "We need to be there for each other and I don't want to lose him. He's the closest thing that I have to an actual friend down here right now."

"I understand." Amy nods. "It is easy to understand why you'd want to stick with people that you know especially when you're forced to go into hiding it a strange place. But at the same time your case is a little different." She turns away slightly to glance to the place that they currently call home. "I mean you don't have powers yet you remain close and loyal to Near. Even though it means that you're dragged into this as well."

Mello turns away. "I don't care." He says and Amy turns to him. "The government is a bunch of cruel fucking bastards to those that have powers. I even once saw one getting captured. They showed no mercy and treated that person like they were some animal that didn't deserve to be treated right. It was hard to watch to be honest but there wasn't really anything I could do without ending up captured myself since they might think I was working against the government at the time."

Amy sighs looking away. "It's a cruel world out there." She confirms. "Well moving away from depressing topics why don't we check on Near's location?"

"Sure." Mello turns to face her.

So Mello and Amy look at the tracker and suddenly Amy gasps.

"What was that? Is it running out of batteries?" Mello asks confused and worried.

"No. That was the stutter." Amy explains in a perked up tone. "That means one of the divisions working with us has him in safe custody."

Mello finds a part of the burden of worry weighing on his shoulders has been lifted upon hearing this. He sighs in relief glad that Near is okay.

…..

"I see." Near nods and puts the tracker back in his pocket while the other device is placed in the one's holding it pocket.

"Well come in. We'll have to wait for someone to come to get you." The other who doesn't have the device says then they lead Near to the living room where they all settle down to sit to relax with the coffee table between them since Near wanted to just sit on the floor.

"By the way if you're a part of the Rebellions who are just people then how could you easily spot the difference between me as a newbie instead of just someone who maybe would panic in that situation?" Near asks in curiosity while he twirls a strand of his hair.

"Well we've been around enough people with powers in our time working with the Freedom Fighters. We've picked up on a few things over time." One answers.

"What should I call you while I'm here?" Near asks.

"Oh. We were so busy we forgot introductions." One gasps. "Please forgive that. My names Alfred and this is James." The brunette introduces himself and his partner.

"You can call me Near." Near introduces himself.

"Nice to meet you." James responds. "Well we'll just need to wait for now. They probably have sent a rescue team for you by now. So they'll be here sooner or later." He leans back against the couch. "So feel free to relax."

"Would you like some tea?" Alfred asks.

"That sounds nice thank you." Near agrees politely and Alfred gets up.

"Are you picky?" Alfred asks in which Near shakes his head.

"No. I'm not."

"Okay." Alfred heads to the kitchen.

James turns to the TV and grabs the remote from the coffee table turning it on to Border security mostly as background noise. "So you have time powers?" He asks after a few moments.

"Yeah. And teleportation." Near confirms. "But teleporting takes so much out of me."

"I can imagine so. Distorting the fabric of reality to take you entirely intact and as a human from one spot to the next must take a lot of magic to do." James nods in agreeing understanding. "Well the good thing is you're safe now."

Near nods. "Yes. I truly appreciate this."

"Don't worry about it." James waves it off then Alfred comes back with some tea on a tray as he's carrying three cups.

Alfred puts the tray on the table then sits next to his lover in which all three take a cup and enjoy the delicious sweet yet not strong tasting tea.

"This is delicious. What kind of tea is it?" Near asks in curiosity.

"It's a special homemade blend of golden flower tea." Alfred explains then takes a sip from his cup. "It's our favorite."

"Alfred always makes the best golden flower tea." James slightly gloats.

"It definitely is good." Near agrees then takes another sip of the just the right warm temperature tea.

"So. Near." James begins. "If you don't mind me asking how'd you find the Freedom fighters and join their ranks? Did you run into them when discovering your powers?"

"Not exactly." Near admits. "I started out in an orphanage. I found out about my powers and the other orphan who didn't really like me at the time also found out. But instead of handing me over or anything like that even when the adults threw us in an interrogation room, after I accidentally sped up time around us while we were kind of discussing my powers in one of our rooms, they thought it was suspicious. So they did that. He helped me escape just as the adults learned that I had powers. We escaped thanks to me using my teleportation ability that was the first time I ever used it. But I passed out. When I woke up we were in the underground home."

"Ah." James nods. "You two were lucky there."

"Yeah we were." Near agrees then takes another sip of tea before speaking again. "How'd you join the Rebellion?"

"Well being homosexuals we knew what it was like to be left out and have mixed feelings about you depending on who you talk to." James begins. "We wanted to help those that are pushed aside and treated wrongly. We ended up helping one with powers who was captured escape. We made the government car think that they hit Alfred here then while they were distracted I got the other out of the cage they put her in. I got her away after making sure it seemed like nothing happened as well as not leaving any finger prints behind. I ran into a member of the rebellion who had seen our actions and Alfred joined us after he had finished pretending to be really mad at the two government agents. They asked us to join them and we agreed. Funny thing is the government had no proof that we were involved and they couldn't do nothing. They declared us not a part of the rebellion after a while of watching us. They can be idiots and we knew we were being watched. So we got away with it."

Near smiles softly at this. "That was sweet of you to do."

"Thank you." Alfred thanks him almost softly.

The three pass the time with idle chit chat about subjects like about books that they've read. They finish their tea and after chatting for a bit longer they relax laying down where they are as they decide to watch a movie titled Ice age continental drift.

Near decides to lay by the fire place that Alfred started up to at least a small flame. He figures that it must be specially built for this place. He closes his eyes enjoying the added warmth of the fire that mixes well with the room temperature of the room. He doesn't really notice that he starts to drift off into sleep until he's unconscious.

James and Alfred notice and share a small smile in which Alfred gets up only to put a blanket over Near who is using an arm as a pillow but he also doesn't want to move Near in case he wakes him up.

After awhile the two turn off the TV, put out the fire then head off to bed themselves.

The next morning…

Near blinks awake then he raises his head only to notice a magenta blanket draped over him. He smiles softly glad that they were kind of enough to do that. He sits up and stretches even as one of his arms is a little asleep.

"Ah good morning."

Near turns to see Alfred holding two cups of what he assumes by the smell is some more golden flower tea.

"Morning tea is ready." Alfred offers the cup to Near who takes the cup carefully.

"Thank you." Near thanks the other then takes a drink of it.

They turn as James wanders in from the kitchen looking tired.

"It's still early." James grumbles.

Alfred laughs softly at his boyfriend. "Yeah it is a little early but you should still get up."

James plops down on the couch careful with his own cup of tea in his hand. "Sure sure." He slightly waves it off then takes a rather large gulp from his cup of tea.

Alfred settles next to his lover and the group enjoy their morning tea.

They have just finished their cup of morning tea and after a little longer that they pass with slight morning chit chat there is a knock to the door.

Alfred gets up and goes to see who it is finding two people at their door as he looks through the peephole. "Who goes there?" He asks not opening the door just yet.

"The raven that flies at midnight." A response comes and Alfred finally opens the door.

"You're here for Near aren't you?" Alfred asks the two. "The one with teleportation and time powers."

"Right." One nods and Alfred turns to head to the living room letting the two come inside. The one that spoke closes the door behind them.

"Near. Those sent to come get you have arrived." Alfred informs Near. "It's okay. You can leave the cup on the coffee table."

Near does so leaving the cup there then gets up and goes to the two who are still in the doorway.

"We're here to take you back." One assures Near then offers him a black jacket with a hood on it. "Here. Wear this with the hood over your head. If we used cloaks with how active the government agents are right now, though it has calmed down which is what we really waited for, it'll look too suspicious. We'll be more likely to get passed them if you wear this."

Near nods taking it and putting it on zipping it up as well as putting the hood over his head.

The one that hasn't spoken yet turns to Alfred. "We thank you for your assistance."

"Don't worry about it." Alfred waves it off with a smile as James comes over to his lovers side.

"Thank you for helping me Alfred and James." Near says his thanks as he turns to the two.

"It's no problem." James assures him with a smile. "Be careful out there."

"We'll do our best." One of the two respond. "Let's go."

Near follows the two as they head out though he does wave goodbye to the two that helped shelter him. He is lead out of the building and away from it.

They make it to where it is no longer in sight before they are suddenly stopped in which the two slightly stand in front of Near as they are stopped by government agents.

"We need you to remove your hoods." The government agent closest to them asks.

"Why? What'd we do wrong?" One of the two with Near asks while Near keeps his head down trying to act just shy.

"We are looking for someone. Now remove your hoods." The government agent demand.

The two with Near get ready to defend Near as their hands gain a sample of their powers around them. One has rose petals slightly twirling and the other has a rainbow like glitter.

"Run Near. Teleport away from here and leave them to us." The one with the rainbow like glitter powers tells Near as the government agents get ready to fight and more are rushing over to help.

"I'm not just going to leave you behind." Near protests.

"It's okay just go." The one with the rose petals almost demands of Near.

Near frowns and his eyes sparkle with determination. He rushes forward knocking the hood off of his head to help him concentrate. He touches each of the other two's back with his hands then manages to use his power to teleport the three of them away.

"Teleportation." One government agent hisses.

"That could be very useful." Another government agent says in a wicked tone with an evil smile spreading across his face. "The director of the whole thing with those freaks will definitely want to know about this one."

Meanwhile….

Mello turns to move closer to the entrance as he started pacing and Amy watches from slightly away but still kind of close.

Suddenly someone falls onto Mello knocking him to the ground while there is the sounds of more people landing on the ground as if that was unexpected.

Mello turns about to snap at whoever it is but stops when he sees that Near landed on him and there are two others who had missed him by his feet. "Near!" He calls out in relief and hugs the other only to blink in surprise and concern. "Near!" He pulls away enough to look worried and a little scared at the boy in his arms is unconscious but his breathing is softer than normal.

The other three turn at Mello's worried and scared call of the others name and gain some of their own fear when they see Near's condition.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen:

"We must hurry." Amy says in which Mello nods.

Mello shifts Near into his arms bridal style and they hurry off towards the medical building. "Hold on Near." He speaks softly to himself as they run.

They burst in and find Josephine by the entrance way but they don't need to say anything as soon as her eyes land on Near.

"Bring him in." Josephine commands and leads Mello to one of the rooms where Mello lays Near down on the bed.

Mello backs off wanting to give Near the best chance right now and if that's going to happen then Josephine needs to work.

Josephine does a quick sweep for wounds but soon turns her attention away from the possibility of an injury to Near's energy. She places a hand on Near's chest then closes her eyes.

A blue gentle looking visible shockwave goes over Near's body before vanishing after seemingly scanning Near's body.

Josephine's eyes open and removes her hand. "His energy levels are very low and his heart rate has been affected." She turns and opens a cabinet that is full of a bunch of bottles along with other medical supplies that can fit in there. She ends up pulling out a bottle of lime green liquid.

"Just what is that?" Mello questions as the glass bottle has no label.

Josephine turns to glance to him. "It's a special mix made to help bring up magical energy. This should help his heart rate because our magical energy is attached to our lives." She explains and heads over to Near leaving the cabinet open for now. She pops the lid off of the bottle then she shifts Near by holding him sitting up enough so he won't choke. She brings the bottle to his lips that are luckily open a little.

Carefully she tilts the bottle up letting the liquid go gently into Near's mouth.

As if doing so by instinct Near swallows the liquid being put into his mouth giving the other two relief at seeing this.

Once the bottle becomes half empty Josephine pulls it away making sure not to spill any.

She keeps Near sitting up for a moment to ensure that he's swallowed all that was given then she gently lays him back down onto the bed. "There." She says and places a hand on Near's chest causing another blue wave to go over his body. "It's picked up." She says in relief as she removes her hand. "We'll let him rest and see how he does. If he wakes up within the next few days then he'll be fine. We'll just watch him for now." She tells Mello while she seals the bottle once again.

"Right." Mello nods then looks to Near while Josephine puts the bottle away. He heads over to Near's side and sees that Near is indeed seeming to be doing better than before as he peacefully sleep. He smiles at seeing this not noticing Josephine leave the room. He is about to sit next to Near on the bed when he hears a shout of Near's name behind himself. He turns to see Beyond and A whose real name is Always After are at the entrance to the room.

A has light brown and reaches a few inches below his ears, sea-blue eyes and he has on a navy blue pull over hoodie with slightly tight jeans and black runners on.

The two hurry over to join Mello at Near's side and they look to him only to breathe a sigh of relief to see that Near seems to be okay.

Mello turns his attention back to Near relaxed at the familiar presence of the other two who he remembers from Whammys. He may not have been friends with them but the orphans at Whammys at least generally know every orphan there even if they aren't friends.

"Thank the heavens that he's okay." Always says mostly to himself. He may not be religious but perhaps that doesn't matter when you're feeling a great amount of relief from seeing that someone you hold so dear is okay. He turns and points a finger at a blanket on another bed that levitates over to them in which he grabs it just before it stops levitating.

Mello ends up watching as Always unfolds it then he puts it over Near's body seeing as Near is overtop the blanket on the bed he's on.

Always then leans down and places a motherly kiss to Near's forehead. "Rest up. Get your strength back." He says gently only to pull away and link hands with his lover Beyond.

Unknown's P.O.V.

"I can't stay here." I lower my head as I stand here in the middle of my room with the door closed. "I just can't… I'll be found out." I slightly glance to my arm as I let a little line of light blue electricity goes up my arm with a slight twitch from said arm though I can hear the soft electricity sound coming from the line of electricity before it vanishes along with the line. "But where am I supposed to go?" I questions turning away only to look up to look outside the window. "I suppose anywhere is better than here where I'm more likely to be found out." I sigh causing my shoulders to slump. "Why did this have to happen to me?" I close my eyes tightly only to shake my head then open my eyes in determination. "No. I can't think like that. I've accepted that this is a part of me already. I can do this." I bring my hands up to chest level once I'm done speaking and I clench them into fists while watching them with a smile coming to my face. I lower my hands and turn away only to grab a backpack to begin packing. "Tonight. I have to be gone by tonight." I say as I begin running around to pack everything that I will need while out there.

No one's P.O.V.

"Ladies and gentlemen." A slightly deep voice speaks from the head of the table where a man sits with his elbows on the dark oak table. His fingers are intertwined with each other white one of his pinkies is resting against the space between his nose and top lip. "We have called you here for a discussion of something very important." He states as everyone's eyes are on him. "And that is of the Freedom fighters and the Rebellions. They have been a thorn in our sides for far too long and they manage to usually slip away from our current patrols along with taking in more freaks and people as time goes on. We must decide on our next move because we cannot let this continue on anymore. It's an embarrassment to the government including us. We promised the citizens that we would protect them from these freaks that don't belong in our society as human beings. So if we just let this continue then the people will stop believing in us. This could cause everyone to rebel against us and try to kick us all out of our seats in the government that we have. We cannot have this happen. So… This issue is our number one priority and we shall not leave this room until we figure out what we are to do with these meddlesome pests."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fourteen:

"So Mr. Yagami." The detective says folding his hands on the table that he and the other is sitting at. "Did you notice anything strange before or on the day your son went missing?"

"No nothing." Soichiro shakes his head. "Nothing that raised red flags for me."

"Did you know that your son was a freak?" The detective asks and Soichiro falls silent mouth agape.

"W-What?"

"We got a report of a freak that was seen but got away and he matched your son's description." The detective explains. "It seems that you were unaware of this."

Soichiro closes his mouth and glances down and slightly away. "This can't be happening." He says to himself. "My sons a freak?"

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way." The detective tells him leaning back in his chair.

Soichiro closes his eyes. "No. Thank you for telling me this." He opens his eyes and he turns to the detective. "I am willing to cooperate to find Light and capture him. I will not have a freak as a son."

The detective hums in interest at this. "Good to have you on board."

….

L is working on a case while Light showers and Watari comes over.

"L?"

L turns to the other man. "Yes Watari?"

"It would appear that Mr. Yagami has upped the search for Light." Watari informs him. "I read up some information and it seems that he not only no longer sees Light as his son but he has joined the search to find him so they can capture him."

"Thank you for this." L nods and brings a hand up to rest his thumb on his bottom lip as his eyes fall to half open almost thoughtfully. "We'll need to be even more careful then before. Light will have to dress up differently and not talk if he can help it. We will do what we can. If it comes down to it then we'll just keep him like in the hotel room as needed."

"Right." Watari nods in agreement. "Do you wish to speak to him?"

"Yes. I will talk to him about it." L confirms.

"Okay. I'll go make a cake." Watari heads off to the kitchen.

"Much appreciated. Also please bring some for Light in case he wants some!" L responds glancing back then as he gets the confirmation from Watari he turns back to his laptop. "One day things will be different for freaks like us." He mummers to himself. "I hope to see a day where they won't be mistreated and will be able to roam free… Though sometimes it feels like it'll always be out of reach." He opens his eyes from being half open and he continues working for now to wait for Light to come over into the room.

A little later Light comes in dressed in dark green pants and a black long sleeved shirt as it's something that Watari picked up for him so he has some clean clothes.

L turns to him as he comes into the room. "Light. Please sit down for a moment." His voice gets Light's attention so the other sits on the couch by L.

"What is it?" Light asks.

"I know we have discussed things like having to be disguised if you ever go out but it has become even more important." L explains to him. "The search for you has gone up. If you want to go outside of the hotel room we'll need to make sure that you are well disguised and you shouldn't talk if you can help it."

"Did my…" Light glances away stopping himself for a moment then he turns back to L in hesitant curiosity. "I mean the man that was my father. Has he joined the hunt?"

"I'm afraid so." L confirms. "I'm sorry this had to happen Light."

"No. It's okay. I knew that it would happen one day." Light assures him. "Thank you for telling me."

"It would be wrong to hide that from you." L responds. "Watari is making cake. Want some?"

Light smiles softly. "Sure."

Watari comes over and places a plate with a slice of cake that is in equal size for Light and L on the table.

"Thank you Watari." L and Light say a bit out of sync and Watari smiles.

"Don't worry about it." Watari heads off to get some work done.

L and Light pick up their plates and dig in enjoying the delicious tasting cake brought to them.

…..

"This is taking so long." One groans.

"We can't help it. We can only hope that things will speed along." Another says watching the first with slightly annoyed half open eyes.

"But we might not have time to wait for him to get a hold of his powers!" Another slams a fist onto the table making a few jump but all those in the room turn to said person. "Then what?"

"We'll continue with what we have. Everyone will have to fight. No matter how skilled they are in their powers. We need to make sure that everyone is training to fight." The head of the table stands from the chair as everyone there watches. "We cannot set ourselves back by one minor inconvenience. With what his powers are we cannot expect him to just pick up on it as fast as most of the others. His power is different after all."

A few glance to each other before turning back to the head of the table as said other continues.

"We must make our move when it is time to do so. We already have an army and one person not getting a hold of their powers will not set us back."

…..

Mello glances to Near who is still unconscious. He lets himself think for a few moments then he blinks as he gets an idea. He gets up then heads out of the room and he heads to the clothing store. He enters and the man at the desk smiles warmly.

"How may I help you?"

"I need a cloak." Mello responds and the man gives him one that he puts on seeing that it fits nicely. "Thank you."

"Going to the surface?" The man asks and Mello nods.

"Yeah. There's something I need to get." Mello confirms and he checks his pocket where he has hidden his money that he carries with him. He always had some on him as sometimes he and Matt would sneak out to go around town for a bit.

"Then the cloak is yours. I know you haven't gotten yours yet." The man says kindly.

"Thank you." Mello nods then heads off going to the entrance way.

The cloaked person turns and opens the entrance way for him.

"I'll see you when I get back." Mello says to the cloaked person to make sure the other knows his voice and gets a nod. He climbs into the entrance way and heads along as it closes behind him. He heads along through the pipe remembering the way Beyond took them through when he found him and Near, until he reaches a way up. He climbs the ladder and makes it only to listen to outside of the drainage cover. He then pushes it up carefully only to glance around as he peeks out from it.

No one in sight.

He gets up moving out then closes it behind himself. He moves away from it pulling the hood of his cloak over his head. He watches around himself as he heads along trying to seem casual. He spots a store and heads inside. He ignores the strange look from the man behind the counter as he looks at what lines the shelves until he comes across what he's looking for. He picks it up then takes it the counter where it places it so he can buy it.

The man rings him up. "That'll be fifteen forty five." He says and Mello hands him the money.

Mello takes the item hiding it in his clothes using one arm to hold it in place then he leaves while the cash is put in the register. He heads to go back but stops only to turn when he spots something from the corner of his eye.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter fifteen:

Matt is walking down along the street not sure where he is going. He looks down wondering where he could go to for food. He wants to save as much money as possible right now because all he has is from the savings that every Whammy's orphan gets for when they go out into the world.

"Excuse me." A voice says making Matt jump and he spins around for a moment a line of electricity goes up his arm before vanishing just before reaching his shoulder. His eyes widen when he realizes what he has just done as he is facing three government agents and one of them has a piece of paper in hand.

"Well I guess looking for some freaks we find another one." The one with the paper says with a smirk. "I guess it's a lucky day."

"Leave me alone!" Matt calls running away from the three that begin chasing after him in pursuit.

"No! Get back here!" One of the agents shout after the red headed male.

Matt glances down in slight contemplation only to look up and he dashes into the alley way seeing that there are many ways to go.

"Hey! Stop!" Another agent chasing him calls out. "Come on! Make this easier on yourself!"

Matt continues to run though not looking back to the agents who he continues to hear chasing after him. He takes a turn and keeps going as his shoed by runners feet pound against the asphalt of the alleyway. He is about to pass by a turn that leads to another exit slash entrance to the alleyway when someone grabs his arm dragging him into the turn. He spins to the person making them release him and he sends a shock of electricity up his own arm ready to attack.

The person standing there is wearing a cloak which hides their features and the person brings one hand up, while the other remains inside of the cloak, to give a signal to be quiet with one finger where the lips generally are.

Matt stops the electricity and blinks in confusion but stays against the wall while the person turns around to the corner to look out for any signs of the people chasing after Matt. He can hear them as their footsteps slow to a stop.

"Where'd he go?" One of the agents ask while the person ducks back around the corner. "He couldn't have gotten far! We have to look!"

The person begins backing up encouraging Matt back as well with one arm out only to nudge him between a stack of boxes and a large trash bin.

Matt hesitates for a moment but he has to choose between this stranger or government agents so he ducks down into the space curling up there.

The stranger swoops in joining and uses the cloak to try to hide them both but mainly Matt. The stranger doesn't turn to Matt but instead pays attention to watch and listen for the government agents.

"Come out come out wherever you are." One of the agents calls out as his voice gets closer and closer to the turn that leads to the two's current hiding place.

This simple fact that one of them seem to be so close makes him hold his breath in hope that they won't be spotted.

Matt closes his eyes tightly and he curls into himself a little out of the fear but waits it out silently so as to see if the agent will leave them alone. He listens closely to the crunch of small rocks being pressed between shoes and asphalt as the sound seems to grow closer then pause. His breathing coming back luckily in a whisper before he passes out or starts gasping for air from holding his breath.

There are a few hesitant steps into the turn in which Matt tenses even more than he already is even though he didn't think that it was possible. However after a few moments of silence the footsteps turn crunching away as the agent leaves.

The two wait for a few moments until they can no longer hear the agents footsteps then the stranger taps Matt on the shoulder giving a wave to follow; and the red head is sure they still need to be quiet. They get up and move towards the exit but stop just before they would exit and the stranger glances around to ensure that the coast is clear before giving what Matt is sure is meant to be a nod that was a little hard to tell with the cloak on but he went by the movement of the hood.

The stranger takes the lead as they hurry across the street and into the alley way taking a few turns before slowing to a stop.

Matt pauses for a moment to slightly catch his breath in which he hunches over even if he isn't too out of breath, with his hands on his knees before he straightens. He looks to the stranger who is looking at him as the stranger is facing him with the space where the face should be visible seems to be looking at him. "Now that we are far enough away from those agents let's get to business. I need you to answer something. Who are you?" He questions keeping his eyes on this stranger who just decided to help.

The voice that speaks next surprises Matt making his eyes widen in shock. "Hey. Do I really look that different in this cloak?"

"Mels!?" Matt gasps in pure shock and his breath catches in his throat in happiness. "Is it really you?" He moves a little closer reaching out slightly towards the other.

Mello removes the hood of the cloak revealing that it is indeed him. "Do you not trust me?" He questions and Matt's eyes sparkle with happy tears only to rush forward hugging Mello who almost jumps in surprise from this.

"Thank you! Thank god it really is you!" Matt cries happily as warm tears roll down his face.

Mello brings one arm around Matt to return the hug to sooth the other. "Yeah yeah. We need to get going before they find us."

Matt pulls away breaking the hug and nods only for the two of them to head off with Mello in the lead pulling the hood over his head again. "Where are we going?" He questions after a few moments of following him.

"Someplace nice and safe." Mello responds keeping his eyes open for government agents or anyone who might be considered suspicious. He stops and Matt does too wondering what the blonde is doing. He gives one last look around before he crouches pulling the drainage cover off only to turn to Matt. "Let's go."

"Down there?" Matt asks raising an eyebrow.

"We don't have time for this! Go! Shouldn't you trust me?" Mello questions in a sharp tone. "Now come on. Before someone comes."

Matt turns to the hole and he heads inside deciding to trust Mello on this.

Once he's inside Mello follows closing the drainage cover after them.

Matt waits for Mello to take the lead in this area underground. He admits he had expected it to be much more wet and disgusting than it actually is as even the smell isn't as bad as you'd think. He wonders if this part of the underground is abandoned and that might be the reason behind the strange less smelly odor down here along with it being quite dry.

"This way." Mello leads Matt through the pipes taking turns while Matt just continues to follow the blonde and they come up to the part that appears blocked off by bars. He reaches out towards the bars but doesn't touch them as Matt watches. "Hey. Let me in. I have someone new too." He speaks confusing Matt at who he's talking to.

Matt jumps when the bars glitch out and he waits there for a moment as he stares in shock wondering what kind of place this is while thoughts of possibilities run through his mind like a marathon.

"Yo Matt!" Mello calls to him snapping him back to reality. "You coming?"

"Yeah." Matt agrees coming out of the pipe and he takes a few steps away from it moving to look up since he had looked down to crawl out. He gasps in wonder and amazement as his eyes come to rest upon the sight before him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter sixteen:

"This is really all underground?!" Matt questions in pure shock.

"Yup. It's a safe place for freaks especially those that have nowhere else to run but it is meant for all freaks in need of a place to hide." Mello confirms with a chuckle. "Come along." He begins walking and Matt follows along after him while checking the place out even watching a few people practice their powers either alone or with someone else. He smiles upon seeing his friend do this but keeps going personally having a destination in mind.

"Why hello there." Matt greets someone causing Mello to pause to glance back to his friend like he has been doing every now and again to check on his friend.

Amy has approached Matt probably noticing that he is new here. "May I ask what is your powers?"

"Electricity." Matt responds bringing a hand to about chest level and he lets momentarily zaps of electricity crackle around his hand. "I think I have a pretty good grasp on how to use them." He explains looking down to it. "I've had it for a bit just kept it a secret."

"I see. Then I would like to see how well you really are. Maybe tomorrow we can check it out." Amy offers placing a hand on her hip in a rather girlish pose.

"Sure." Matt nods in agreement.

"For now maybe we should get up a place to rest." Amy glances to a blonde with a pony tail.

This blonde has blue bangs and blue track pants and a black tank top though she is rather flat chested. Her skin looking a beautiful white that compliments her blonde hair.

"Marlett." Amy speaks up getting the womans attention. "Could you take… Uh…" She turns back to Matt realizing that she hasn't gotten his name yet. "What is your name?"

"You can call me Matt." Matt responds stopping his electricity and lowering his hand while his goggle covered eyes look at the woman named Marlett.

"Okay." Amy turns back to Marlett. "Matt. Can you show him to an extra room that he can stay in until he gets his own place?"

"Of course." Marlett nods at this and gestures with her hand by waving it towards herself once as she calls Matt over. "Come along Matt." She turns to begin leading him away.

Matt however pauses for a moment and turns to Mello. "Um I'm just gonna go with her. I'll catch you later?"

Mello can't help his smile while he thinks to himself 'typical Matt' about the situation. "Go ahead. I wanted to stop by a different place anyways."

"Thanks!" Matt thanks his friend as his eyes light up then he hurries after Marlett until he is walking along beside her in which he strikes up a conversation with her.

Mello turns heading off as does Amy but Amy goes past him not that Mello really minded. "It's something I need to do." He whispers to himself and he continues the rest of his walk being quiet. He glances down for a moment as he walks about to start thinking when he hears something so he glances up not wanting to run into anyone right now. He stops when he sees that Amy has stopped and is being approached by a cloaked person.

Amy's mouth has formed a line and her eyes almost seem to have darkened a little. She's turned more serious than Mello has seen before on her in the time that he has known her for.

Mello quickly ducks using a part of a building hide himself while he spies on the two peering around the corner of the building carefully while listening.

"So. How is the progress coming along with this Near?" The cloaked male questions the woman.

"Still needs work. Especially on control. We've only started work on his teleportation though." Amy reports with a rather monotone voice. "It's gonna need a little time."

"Time we don't have. The rest of us leaders are getting impatient. We've waited for so long already. And while yes it was good news that someone with such powers has come along into our possession but if he isn't ready by the time that we have decided to make our move then we'll continue without relying on that." The cloaked male turns away keeping the hood up as if to hide his identity but he grips the collar of the cloak a little. "The government won't wait for us forever." He then walks away after that while Amy glances down before looking up only to turn away walking in the opposite direction.

Neither noticing that Mello had been listening in on their little conversation.

Mello clenches his teeth feeling a little angry but also a little confused. He isn't sure what's going on but it sounds like there are plans for something big to happen and possibly soon if he is guessing correctly. He closes his eyes and his mind flashes to the white haired boy he had once called his rival. "What exactly do they want Near to do?" He wonders then his eyes snap open. "Near!" He hurries running now to get back to Near. He races in skidding to a stop once he is inside the room finding A and BB are sitting kind of by the bed Near is resting on and they are sitting in wooden chairs with an extra one by the foot of the bed probably meant for him.

Josephine is also in the room checking Near and how he is doing.

Mello heads inside in which A and BB turn to him though do not mind him in the room while Josephine moves back from Near. "How is he?"

"It seems to have worked. His magical energy is at a good and stable place. He might wake up soon." Josephine reports and Mello smiles upon hearing this.

"Thanks. It really couldn't have been done without you." Mello thanks her moving more into the room in which he heads to stand next to Near's bed on the same side as Always and Beyond.

"No problem. It is my job." Josephine waves it off then she heads off probably elsewhere in the building.

Mello looks down to Near and he brings a hand out from under the cloak only to put a white rabbit with floppy ears into Near's arms. "There. Now that looks better." He says smiling as he takes his arms away once done.

Near groans and shifts in which the three's attention is on him as there is a soft rustling from him shifting before his eyes blink open to almost half way.

"Near!" Mello calls happily while Beyond and Always get up to their feet but they share a happy smile between each other before embracing one another just glad that things have turned out as they did.

"Mello?" Near blinks and he sits up but then notices he is holding something so he glances down to see the white stuffed rabbit with a button nose and black beady eyes.

"You didn't look right without some kind of toy. So that's for you." Mello admits slightly glancing away a pink slightly dusting his cheeks.

Near smiles as Mello's eyes flicker back to him. "Thank you Mello." He thanks the other bringing the rabbit to his chest. "I love it."

Mello's heart skips a beat and his blush deepens slightly. "No need to thank me." He responds then he heads over to the extra chair only to sit down in it. He ignores the very slight squeak coming from the chair as he sits down on it but it isn't anything to be alarmed about as it's just squeaking from a change in weight pressing down on it. "It just feels right to at least see you with some kind of toy or stuffie. Guess I've just gotten used to it."

"So Near." Always speaks getting Near's attention. "How has your powers been working?"

Near glances away with half open eyes. "Not good. I still struggle a lot with control especially on the location of my teleportation." He explains. "Though I still don't understand why it had to be me to get such powers."

"Near…" Always begins with a sympathetic look on his face. He moves closer to the bed and sits down on it next to Near. "It's because you were the right choice for such powers." He informs Near who turns to look to him meeting his eyes while A continues. "It is a part of you and you know that you have three at the very least who love you for who you are. Powers and all."

Near glances to the other two who both nod in agreement then he looks back to A when the other speaks again.

"You need to accept it as a part of you. It really will go a long way in helping you with managing control and managing your powers."

"Yeah. And don't let nothing stand in your way! You can do it and even if your head tells you that you can't then you tell it no! You can do this!" Beyond adds with a smile across his face and red eyes flashing with confidence.

"Yeah Near. You can do it if you believe in yourself." Mello chimes in also finding that he agrees with what the other two are saying. He is glad that Near has these two to help him in this time alongside Mello because they not only understand him better than Mello does right now but with them having powers they probably know the best way to help Near with his own powers.

Near sits there for a moment in which he blinks at A only to find himself smiling upon hearing this. "Thank you." He says then glances to the other two. "All of you. I think that you are indeed correct. It is a part of me." He moves a hand from the stuffed rabbit to rest by where his heart is located closing his eyes for a moment. "And with your support I do think I can do this."

"That's the spirit!" Beyond fist pumps upon hearing this in which Near opens his eyes to look to whoever is speaking to him again.

"You got the right spirit Near. We'll all be here for you when you need us especially when you need us the most. We'll do everything we can for you." Mello adds knowing that the other two obviously agree with that statement of his then he leans forward… A little too far and with a noise of surprise he begins falling forward towards the ground.

"Mello!" Near gasps only to suddenly teleport with the rabbit landing safely on the bed. He appears in front of Mello catching him while the chair hits the ground. "Are you okay?"

Mello blinks then slightly glances up to the platinum haired boy. "Near…" His eyes shine like sparkling gems in happiness and amazement. "You did it! You did a controlled teleportation!"

"Huh?" Near blinks at this only to glance back to see the empty bed save for the rabbit and A and BB who are both smiling with pride. His face lights up a little as though some happiness has escaped his control and he turns to Mello a smile upon his face instead of that worried look. "I did! I did it Mello! I really did it!"

Mello grins back at him. "Knew you could do it."

"What happened?" Josephine questions in worry as she rushes into the room probably having heard the chair fall.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter seventeen:

"I'm getting a hold of my powers!" Near informs her.

"Yup. He caught Mello who almost fell." Beyond confirms with a proud smile on his face.

Josephine smiles. "That's great news. It's definitely a step in the right direction."

The next day….

Near and Mello are down by the training area.

Near left his rabbit where the two of them are staying right now so it's safe.

"Okay." Amy tells Near. "You have the tracker. Let's try the teleportation."

Near nods then he focuses on a spot closer to where Matt is practicing with targets though not too close in case Matt messes up with his electricity. He takes a silent deep breath through his nose then teleports landing in about the same area he concentrated on… But a little too high up and drops the ground landing in a crouch luckily.

"That's a huge improvement." Amy nods with her arms crossed over her chest obviously impressed with what she has just witnessed.

Matt had paused and glanced back when he heard Near drop to the ground but he was in the middle of an attack so it ends up firing at Near instead.

Near closes his eyes and hopes that his time ability will work as he tries to use it. He feels no zap so he opens his eyes only to see that he has frozen time just before the bolt could hit him as he's still crouched.

But the time stopping doesn't reach to Matt who stares in surprise.

Near gets up and moves out of the way moving closer to Matt then time slowly starts in that small area until the bolt is moving again striking the ground only leaving a burnt spot where it had been struck.

"Wow Near that was incredible!" Matt turns to Near with a wide smile on his face.

"It's not really much." Near kind of brushes it off. "But that was a really good attack Matt."

Matt smiles almost sheepishly. "Yeah but I've known about my powers for a good while now." He admits rubbing the back of his head with no electricity seen on his body right now.

Amy speaks in which Mello turns his head slightly to look to her. "So he can stop time but in small areas." She says to herself in slight thought.

Mello's eyes narrow slightly then his eyes flicker around until he spots the one that Amy had talked to before watching with his arms over his chest as he is leaning against a building. His eyes narrow a little more upon seeing this and he turns to look to Matt and Near before he's spotted staring.

Matt and Near turn as Amy and Mello finally come over to them.

"Well. I think that the three of you will be fine on the surface. You'll still have your cloaks. Oh and it is recommended to go to a Walmart. The people might follow you a little but they get crazy people quite a lot so as long as you are an honest shopper they'll leave you alone." Amy suggests to them. "Now how about a bit more practice?"

"Just a little more." Near agrees. "But maybe after the three of us could go to the surface for a bit." He adds his gaze looking to Mello then to Matt.

"I think that's a good idea." Matt agrees with a nod to this. "Our first time on the surface together as a part of this city."

"I am not opposed to the idea." Mello also agrees.

"Okay. Well then how about we do something a little different." Amy offers getting attention back to her. "Matt and Near. You two will work together with your powers and go against me." She smiles. "It's good practice to get used to partner fighting as it without a doubt will come in handy."

"Okay." Near agrees and Matt just kind of nods deciding to go along with this.

The two get in a fight ready stance with their bodies tense and legs shifted apart while staying side by side.

Amy is relaxed on the other hand and Mello backs off not really feeling up to being hit by whatever is going to happen. "Go!" She gives them the signal and they move a little apart.

Matt summons the electricity onto his arms then shoots one hand out then the other while the first lowers sending out two bolts of electricity right at Amy.

Amy jumps to the side causing the electricity to hit the ground.

Near stays back as Matt fires more bolts at Amy and he watches her movements as Matt continues with Amy dodging. His eyes narrow in focus and finally he teleports in which Matt stops in his firing of electricity as Near appears behind Amy almost as if he just walked up behind her. His hand swipes past her back by her shoulders yet not touching as he keeps his eyes on her.

Amy freezes in place and Near looks to Matt meeting his eyes.

Matt reads the look in Near's eyes and fires up another bolt attack at Amy in which Near waits watching it.

Near finally quickly moves away letting time return to normal as Amy blinks at the attack coming at her.

Amy throws her arms up in an X shape in front of her chest and part of her neck in which a slightly dark blue shield in front of herself with a slight gap between her and the shield that takes the hit being electrocuted slightly. She lowers the shield a second later as the electricity disappears then she lowers her arms only to smile at Matt and Near glancing between the two of them. "That was very good for your first time." She informs them smiling. "But you should save some magic for when you're on the surface. We can continue training tomorrow or later."

"Okay." Matt lowers his defenses and stops the electricity on his arms. He turns to Mello with a smile on his face. "All ready to go Mello?" He asks and Near moves closer to Mello since he's closer than Matt is to the blonde boy.

"May I ask." Amy speaks up again getting the threes attention. "Did you three come from a smart school or something? That was a well-crafted fighting and understanding that I don't normally see the first time around." She admits placing on hand on her hip.

"Genius orphanage actually." Matt explains coming over to them and Near lets Amy have the tracker back not feeling that they'll need it anymore.

"Oh." Amy blinks at this glancing to Matt with a look of surprise before flashing a smile. "Okay. Well that was very good. I'm glad to have you all on our side." She heads off with a wave bye as she heads to talk to some others working on their powers.

"Well." Matt turns to the other two with a smile beaming on his face. "Shall we go?"

"Yup." Mello nods truthfully wanting to get out of here to talk to the other two.

They make sure that all of them have cloaks then they head off to head to the surface carefully moving through the pipes. They stop at a ladder and Mello takes the lead as the other two let him in which he climbs up pausing by the top to listen for a moment trying to see if he can hear or see anything that might be danger. He finally opens it a little peering out yet no one in sight. "All clear." He heads out with the other two following after him.

Near, who was last out, closes the drainage cover then they hurry making it to the sidewalk before anyone sees. "Where do you guys want to go?" He asks glancing to the other two as they stand on the sidewalk.

"I think a walk would be nice." Mello chimes in his idea.

"Alright! Onwards!" Matt turns and begins walking in a random direction with the other two following after him. "We shall plan as we go."

"Sounds good." Near agrees then turns sharing a smile with Mello who also turned to him as the two of them are walking side by side.

Mello is glad to see Near smile because the other just looks so cute when he does smile and Mello has to look away to where they are going to avoid Near spotting the slight blush dusting his cheeks at the sight of the others smile. He blinks hearing the sound of hurried footsteps so he looks to the side that faces the street and spots a group of four rushing towards them. "Can't I trip to the surface be peaceful?" He groans quietly in which the other two turn noticing the group as the three stop walking.

The group stops with a slight gap between them and the leader smirks.

"Hey. You wearing a cloak to hide your riches?" The leader questions. "We were looking for someone to rob and that is gonna be you." He pulls out a switchblade making sure that the blade is out.

Mello's eyes narrow and he moves a step closer to the group standing tall. "Why don't you just leave us alone?" He questions with a growl.

The leader points the knife at Mello confidently. "We were gonna snag that smaller one first but if you wanna be our first target so be it."

Upon hearing that they were gonna target Near first Mello's eyes narrow in a dangerous glare and he lets out a rumble of a growl bringing his hands out to either side of himself outside of the cloak ready to fight.

He's been into fights before so it's not like this will be too different… Just with a knife… Not that he really cares right now. He is about to advance but a sound makes him not take a step forward yet still glare at the group that came over to attack them just because they wanted to.

"Mello!" Near gasps to the other which is what made Mello pause.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter eighteen:

"Your hands!" Near adds making Mello blink in confusion then he glances to his right only to be surprised to see it engulfed in flames yet he isn't being hurt by it at all.

Mello didn't even notice that his hands had both gained a red with an orange center flame on and around them. His mouth curves upwards into a smirk and he turns with happy confidence and the look that he knows that he will win this fight rather easy while enjoying it all the way through.

The group look wide eyed at it and the leader's hand holding the knife begins to shake along with the knife.

"Ha!" Matt says then he and Near rush to join at Mello's side in which he lets his arms be seen along with creating electricity on them while Near just looks ready to fight.

"They're freaks!" The leader almost shouts. "They're not worth it!"

The group turns scampering away off across the street and into an alley disappearing from sight.

The three let their stances become relaxed stopping their display of their powers when the group is gone then they turn to each other with smiles only to burst out laughing.

"Oh my god!" Matt swears between laughs. "Did you see how they just ran!? Hahaha!" He slightly clutches his stomach as he keeps laughing.

Near, who is laughing the softest, speaks up pausing from the laugh as he manages to stop. "They thought they were so tough but then Mello you were like Bang! And your hands lit up in flames!" He grins at the blonde. "That was awesome!"

Mello's face heats up in a blush and he spots Matt giving him a knowing look in which he glares at the other in return. "Well I guess now I'll be joining in your training." He tells them since they have calmed down from their laughter by now.

"Well for now I say we go grab some treats from Walmart!" Matt moves so he kind of is leaning between the two grinning at Mello then he grins at Near. "What do ya say?"

"Sure." Mello agrees trying to push down his blush. "I could go for some chocolate."

"A treat sounds nice." Near agrees.

"Then let's go!" Matt turns taking the lead once more with Near and Mello following after him. He glances back to them still grinning. "Oh and it's my treat." He adds. "Think of it as a thank you for being with me and being my friends!"

Mello chuckles softly then he, followed by Near, jog to be next to Matt only to hug him on either side as they walk.

All of them smiling and Matt and Mello especially are chuckling softly. They let go of each other after almost falling and they stay walking side by side as they head off to find a Walmart. They head inside and ignore any looks that they get as they head towards the food area. They don't need a basket as they aren't planning to get much. They head to the candy aisle first looking at the choices.

Mello feels a little sad that he has to choose only one but right now they have to be careful how much money they spend right now. He picks out one that is decently priced and they continue down along through the aisle.

A store employee watches them probably trying to make sure that they won't stela anything. He however doesn't know that the three don't plan on theft because they don't need that kind of attention.

Matt grabs some sour gummy worms and Near ends up getting marshmallows only for the three of them to head to the till to pay.

They find it rather easy to ignore the strange looks for being in cloaks but no one bothers them about it, not even the lady ringing up everything so they can pay.

Matt pays for the snacks assuring the two that it's fine then they leave with Matt showing the receipt to the man standing at the doorway like security who nods in thanks.

They leave and walk down along the side walk talking amongst themselves.

"This is so cool. All three of us can now totally help each other with this." Matt speaks as he opens his container of gummy worms.

"Yeah." Near agrees as he had already opened his bag and he pauses to eat a marshmallow.

"A part of me thanks those fuckers because they showed me what I can do." Mello admits glancing to his hand that isn't holding his chocolate bar.

"Yes. You were very brave." Near responds and Mello turns to him in surprise then the blonde glances away with a blush dusting his cheeks. He giggles softly making Mello wonder if he heard right.

Matt on the other hand wiggles his eyebrow at Mello only for Mello to shove him away making him laugh.

The three turn into a park and settle on the grass where trees block them from being seen from the road. They enjoy the treats and between eating they share some small talk about how nice of a day it is and they talk about their opinions on some topics including video games brought up by Matt.

"I miss playing them." Matt admits. "It feels like forever."

"Yeah but we don't want anyone to easily recognize you now do we?" Mello points out to him. "Plus if you try anything with internet then what if you get tracked and bring the government right to us?"

"I know." Matt raises a hand up in surrender. "I'll be good. Don't worry."

….

"Should we speak up now?" A voice asks to the other people currently in the room.

"Almost. There is a group that needs to return. They left a bit ago and I want them to be there for this." Another voice speaks up. "Especially since the one is very useful to our cause."

"Understood."

…

Once the three have finished eating, and have thrown out any wrappers or containers, they decide that it is time to return to the underground city so they head that way keeping to themselves and minding their own business.

"I can see the spot." Mello nods to the spot that they came up to the surface from.

There doesn't seem to really be anyone around so they keep walking deciding to do a final check once they reach a spot closer to it so as to not draw attention to them.

But before they can reach it they hear something that sounds like a shout of distress which causes them to look across the street to see what's going on as they stop walking.

There was the Whammy's backed up against a wall with the adults in front including Rodger who is holding a female like she's under arrest. There is also a group that is advancing looking menacingly.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter nineteen:

"Should we help them?" Matt questions as the three continue to watch from where they are.

"I don't know. They are a bunch of assholes." Mello turns away from the scene resentment towards those against those that are like the three of them still lingering within him.

Near turns to look to Mello with a slight glare. "Mello!" He snaps a little sharply causing Mello to jump upon hearing this come from the platinum haired male only to whip his head to look to him. "They may not be nice to those like us but you need to remember that not everyone will agree on something including the treatment of others who are different from others in one way or another. That will never change. But if we just leave this situation without doing anything we are letting someone possibly get hurt or killed and just walking away from it! If we don't do anything then we are no better than those against those like us." He turns away with that then begins running off towards the situation that had grabbed their attention.

Mello and Matt stand there in silence for a few moments as they watch Near rush towards the Whammy's. Finally Mello turns to Matt as they start to come back to reality and Matt blinks as if trying to fight off the shock that had consumed him.

"Do you think like that as well?" Mello questions in which Matt glances to the blonde meeting his friends eyes through his goggles.

Near uses his powers to teleport between the Whammy's and the other group making sure that his cloak remains in place to hide his identity. He is facing the other group but both the Whammy's and the other group stare in shocked surprise as they stop moving for a moment.

The leader of the group smiles then chuckles. "Hey boys. It looks like we've found ourselves a second _freak._ " He tells them putting a great emphasis on the word freak and the others behind him chuckle. "Move. Now." He nods in the direction of Near in which those behind him charge as a response.

Near keeps his guard up and when one leaps towards him he waits then teleports just before the man can grab him. He appears behind the man who slams face first into the concrete causing him to lay there dazed. He turns his attention to two others who approach ready to move together to try to get to him. He looks from to the other with a small easy to miss smirk on his face. He takes a step back with a building behind him yet that does not concern him right now.

"Cornered you now." One of the two chuckle with almost hungry looks on their faces.

Near doesn't speak and once the two reach towards him to try to grab him he causes time to stop around himself which ends up only affecting the two. He just walks between them while they are frozen in place.

Rodger blinks in surprise upon seeing this and he continues to watch along with everyone else as the adults are still trying to protect the kids while awaiting for Rodger's order… Though he's too busy watching the fight happen to even think about those with him right now.

Time resumes as Near allows it trying to not use too magic too fast because he knows that he does indeed have a limit thus the need to be careful is important.

The two spin around and the leader hollers in laughter.

"One with two powers!?" The leader gives an ear to ear grin that puts Near on edge when he glances to the leader while keeping the two that had tried to grab him in his field of view. "Now that is a rare catch. I bet you're worth a fortune. Change of plans!" He calls to the group that is still in reality enough to listen. "Capture this one before the other."

The remaining two that had not had a chance to try to capture Near yet move in and with the other two that Near had been keeping an eye on they try to trap Near by surrounding him.

Near glances around at them as they begin to advance with confidence.

"It's four against one now." One who is a girl laughs. She has short messy black hair and snake eye piercings on her bottom lip and her deep green eyes made darker by her shadow mascara that she has on. Her outfit is not as gangster looking as the other males around her. She has on a lacy pretty see through black skirt that only reaches her mid thighs and she has on black short shorts underneath, knee high black leather boots with no heel, a black gothic style corset top with spaghetti straps about the size of bra straps to help hold it up despite it being rather tight fitting on her and black fingerless gloves that have a purple bleeding heart on the top.

Near prepares to use his time stopping magic again but with four possibly five if you include the leader going against him he worries about reaching his limit before he can win. He begins thinking about different ways he can still try to win this fight before he reaches his limit while the four continue to advance towards him.

Suddenly Mello and Matt rush in and stand each facing two of those that had been advancing causing them to stop. Mello facing the two that had just joined in and Matt facing the other two. They keep their backs to Near as they light up their arms with their powers. Mello waves his flaming hands in warning towards the two who back up not wanting to be burned and Matt pulls his hands back as if about to fire a lightning bolt at the other two who take a few steps back.

Near finds himself smiling upon seeing the two and he turns to the leader who looks rather annoyed and slightly angry at the appearance of Mello and Matt.

"Get them!" The leader demands and while the other three hesitate the girl begins taking a few steps forward.

Mello smiles and pushes a hand towards her only to frown when just a spark flies off barely going anywhere but a few inches in front of him before burning out on the ground. He concentrates on keeping his hands lit up in flames since that's not what he had in mind but he'll have to work with what he has.

"GET THEM!" The leader raises his voice in frustration as he snaps at the four. "GO FOR THEM! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO HURT THEM! JUST GET THEM!"

At this two of the guys, one on either side, pull out switchblades as if just remembering that they have them.

One of them charge towards Matt about to slash at him when Matt thrusts his arm forward slamming onto the man's chest sending a blast of electricity through the man's body. He stops in his tracks then falls backwards seeming to be in shock from the sudden electricity that had went through his body however it is not enough to kill him.

Mello swipes his hand at the other making him jump back to avoid the flames on the blondes hands. He leaps back when the girl swings at him.

"No! Let me go!"

Near turns and sees that Rodger has snapped back to reality and he is trying to make the Whammy's back out of there. He turns to Matt and gets closer to the other. "Matt." He whispers causing the red head to jump. "Grab the girl. We'll figure out if she really is one of us or not, though I suspect that she is. But the Whammy's won't stick around. They see the orphans as too precious so they'll get them out of here with or without the one girl. If we escape then the gang will have no reason to keep attacking either us or the orphanage. Wait on my signal then grab her and we get out of here."

Matt hesitates a moment before nodding. "Okay. I'm sure that you know what you're doing so I trust you."

Near nods then backs up closer to Mello. "If we keep fighting we run the risk of reaching our limit then this group will probably sell us to the government. When I give the signal Matt's gonna grab the girl who I am sure is like us then we need to escape. We'll figure out if she's really one of us after we escape. The orphanage will leave to protect the orphans and the other group will have no reason to attack anymore." He explains quietly like he did to Matt in order to try to keep it between them.

Mello slightly glances back to Near for a moment before turning back to the two that he is facing. "Normally I would say that we stay and show these people who's boss. But things have changed. I'm trusting you Near."

Near smiles. "Thank you Mello." He turns to the leader moving away from Mello and the leader glares at him.

"You will be captured just you wait!" The leader snarls at the shorter male and he begins to advance. "But with you being so hard to get you're mine." He speaks with a low dangerous growl in his voice as he is moving slow as if to be menacing with his body in a slight crouch in an attempt to make it look more the part. His baggy light coloured jeans are hanging so low that his red with white heart underwear is showing even more than before with this new position.

Near takes a few steps forward showing that he isn't going to back down which makes the leader snarl in displeasure at such a sight. He charges at the leader acting as if to throw a punch and as soon as the leader ducks to avoid it he slams a kick right into his gut and groin area. He backs up quickly nudging Matt then moving towards Mello gently tapping their shoulders together.

The two take this as the signal in which Matt runs to Rodger making sure to deactivate his powers for the moment, shoving him away while holding the girl in his one arm causing Matt to now have possession of the girl.

Matt grabs her wrist then begins running with her stumbling slightly but following along.

Mello swipes his hand across the bright orange baggy shirt on the guy with the knife that's still standing causing the shirt to begin burning but the knife is swung hitting his arm. He ignores it though as it isn't really a bad wound and he's dealt with worse wounds from fights in the past even though he would often win the fights against the other orphans at the time.

The man screams and begins jumping backwards in a hop like manner before dropping to the ground and rolling to smother the flames.

Mello and Near use this as a distraction and run after Matt with Mello deactivating his powers but they are still on edge in case they are chased.

"No! They're getting away!" The leader shouts then he glares at the group except for the girl who is giving a look of a mix of annoyed and like she feels like she's surrounded by idiots to the other males save for the leader. "Ugh." He rubs the bridge of his nose harshly in pure frustration. "This is hopeless."

The gang doesn't notice the Whammy's running off to get away to safety as their educational fieldtrip now forgotten.

Mello, Near and Matt continue taking the girl away with them as they run making sure that she stays with them. They go into an alley then take a turn only to pause in which Near peers around the corner to see if they are being followed.

"All clear." Near informs them pulling away from the corner after a moment or two of watching and listening.

Matt releases the girl as the three turn to her finally getting a better look at her.

She has black hair that goes to her thighs and the ends are cut nice and straight. She has on a Japanese school girl style uniform on that is light brown with grey accents and a red scarf along with black runners. Her dark magenta eyes look on in gratitude to the three. "Oh thank you for saving me." She thanks them glancing around then she looks to Near. "Near. I didn't know you had such cool powers." She adjusts her round nerd style glasses by grabbing the edge of the right side of the clear frame to do so.

Mello growls in warning getting the girls attention as she jumps in slight fright and as soon as their eyes meet she seems to realize who he is as recognition flashes in her eyes.

"Torrie." Matt's voice causes the girl to turn to him though she has to look behind herself to do so. "What happened back there?"

Torrie glances away as she lets her hands play with themselves just below her slightly flat chest. "Well… I'm a freak." She admits. "Like you guys." She turns to look to Matt once more while all three of them listen. "You see I can use healing magic. I can heal wounds."

"Here. Prove it." Mello exposes his wound as she turns to him and she nods only to approach.

Torrie places one hand under Mello's arm as if to support it then she moves her hand up to the wound keeping it flat with her fingers pressed together as best as possible. She hovers her hand just barely over the wound so she's very close to touching it. She lets a warm green glow surround her hand for a few moments before stopping it and pulling away in which Mello's wound is healed. "The smaller wounds are a lot easier than the bigger wounds though." She tells them as Mello checks where the wound was finding no scar left behind. "If they are bad enough it might leave a scar but yours was pretty easy to heal so no scar."

"Well then I guess you're coming with us." Near's voice brings everyone's attention to him. "It is time that we return."

"Yes." Mello agrees lowering his arm and the three go on the move with Torrie following after them.

Meanwhile….

A woman approaches the gang as they try to recover and the leader turns only for his eyes to widen.

"M'lady!" The leader falls to his knees crawling towards her like that with his hands up almost as if in prayer. "Look I can explain."

The woman turns to him with her shoulder length dark brown hair moving slightly with the movement of her head as she follows his movements to be on his knees in front of him. "Then explain." Her tone is dark as her amber eyes also narrow with a dark tone to them as well even after giving the order.

"We found out that this one girl was a freak. So we tried to take her from this other group. Then three other freaks came and attacked. We didn't get a good look at them as they had themselves covered but they managed to get the girl and escape. Though there is good news. One of them has two powers it seems. That one has to be worth a fortune for it so if we find that one then we could be rolling in money." The leader smiles in hope for praise. "They can't keep running forever. Right?"

The woman's eyes narrow and she slams a punch to the leader's cheek knocking him to the ground. "Incompetent because you let them get away." She keeps her tone dark. "But useful in finding out that there is one with two powers." She looks to the others with a frown and the other girl approaches her. She places her hands clenched in fists on her hips that are covered with dark blue almost black slightly tight pants with her quarter sleeved black button up shirt not reaching to where she has placed her fists. She turns and her shirt shifts for a moment exposing her black bra for a moment since she has her shirt not buttoned all the way up. "Catherine. What exactly were you doing in all of this?" She questions with the slightest inch closer to her with her slight yet thick heel on her fancy looking ankle high black boots click slightly against the concrete as she does so.

Catherine places her right hand on her right hip with a smile on her naturally dark lips, though her hand has her palm on her hip instead of having her hand in a fist. "Well Beth. I just wanted in on the action. So what if that pathetic excuse shouted commands at me. I know I can put him in his place if need be but I had to get in on the action."

Beth smiles with such a soft look at Catherine. "Yes. You definitely could." She agrees then she turns away. "But this thing with the news of freaks in this town can be beneficial for us." She can tell that the others are doing their best to listen as well as they can even if they are still on the ground. "I think it is about time that we make a deal with the government." Her lips turn upwards in an ear to ear smirk and her eyes flicker away to look diagonally back up to the sky with a devious look shinning in them.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty:

"But sir we can't continue like this." A man in a well dressed suit and geld slick back hair pleads with the man sitting in the big black chair at the rather large desk.

"Enough!" The man slams a fist onto the surface of the desk knocking over the England flag placed with a stand. He ignores it as he glares right into the others eyes. "We in the Government have come up with a plan and now all that is needed is to wait and let it happen."

"Sir-"

"Maybe we can help."

The two men turn to the doorway to find two women and one male standing there.

The three seem to be some kind of mix as they all show confidence but the women are more confident than the male.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?!" The man with the slicked back hair demands spinning around in anger as his light brown eyes narrow almost as if in rage.

The woman that had spoken laughs and moves further in with the other two right behind her. "You don't think you can scare me do you?" She questions in a silky smooth tone and as she walks she sways her hips a little. She makes the three of them stop when there is a small gap between them and the more well-dressed men in the room. "You see. We have a way to gain some information that you are looking for." She explains bringing a hand up letting her elbow rest on her other hand that she brought up while looking at her nails with half open eyes. "That is if you want the _important_ information."

"Oh yeah? And what is that?" The angered man growls and slightly lowers his head almost as if to try to see the woman's eyes easier to try to seem threatening by looking in her eyes.

The woman glances up staring back into the angered eyes unimpressed and not fazed by the attempt to be intimidating. "You want the freaks don't you?" She questions gaining the other two's attention as they straighten and the group of three smirk upon seeing the reaction.

The two's eyes widening slightly make it all the more satisfying to the group of three.

"We can get you information on those _freaks_ if you want that is." The woman turns to the man at the desk with a knowing smirk.

"We have the ability to get the information you want especially on their location." The other woman moves up to stand next to the woman who appears to be in charge. "Me, Beth and our group can get that information." She smirks a little wider waiting for what the three are sure is going to be said.

The man at the desk raises his hands that are linked together with his elbows on the desk. His hands now hide his mouth but he can still be heard and understood just fine and his eyes are looking at the group of three with a knowing look that isn't really pleased at all. "What's the catch?"

"So you can read me and Catherine's body language or you just know how this works." The woman, Beth, smirks widely as she speaks to the man then pauses in which she extends a hand out as if expecting something to be put in it and her other hand drops to hang at her side. "For a price."

…

The group pause by the entrance to an alleyway pressing against the wall while Mello who is in front at the moment peers around the corner to ensure that the coast is clear.

"Let's go." Mello speaks which silently informs the others that the coast is clear.

They move out of the alleyway and hurry very slightly crouched towards the drainage cover in which Mello opens it with no one else around. They all slip into there with Mello going in last making sure to close it behind them.

Just in time because as soon the drainage cover is put back in place a government truck comes around the corner driving by looking out for suspicious people who might be freaks.

Near this time is in the lead and he leads them through the pipes until they arrive to where they need to be. "We're back." He speaks to the other that they know is there and as expected the path is opened up for them in which they get out of the pipe.

Torrie gasps looking at the underground city with wide eyes of amazement. "Who knew such a thing could be underground!?" She moves a few steps closer to it while Mello gets out of the pipe. "It's awesome!"

"Yeah. It's the best that could be done." Mello tells her as he approaches the other three. "Now come on. Let's get going shall we?" He takes the lead as they head to the place that they call home.

Torrie runs around a little checking things out in excitement while the three just walk normally and having removed their hoods to their cloaks on their way towards their current home. "This is amazing!"

"Yeah yeah it is." Mello shrugs and he looks away in slight thought.

Near, who is walking on one side of the blonde with Matt on the other side, looks to Mello. "What's distracting you?" He questions in curiosity in which Mello blinks back to attention only to turn to Near letting blue eyes meet stormy grey ones.

"I just was thinking about how I also seem to have powers." Mello turns away to look down to his hands that he brings up so that he may look at his palms. "But with what it is… I mean what if I hurt you or burn something down? I just got them after all."

"Hehe." Near glances forward closing his eyes with a hand by his chin as he giggles causing both Mello and Matt to jump in surprise.

Mello looks to Near while Matt leans back to also look to the male on the other side of his blonde best friend. "Are you giggling at me?" The blonde questions in shock.

Near stops and opens his eyes looking to Mello with them. "Oh Mello. Do you have any idea how identical you sound to how I was not too long ago?"

Mello blinks taking a moment to let it sink in then he blinks again in realization. He rubs the back of his head at this but only for a moment to speak. "Haha. Yeah I guess I kind of do huh?"

Near moves his hand from by his chin over to gently place a hand on Mello's shoulder as he smiles at him. "It's okay. It is a big thing to suddenly take on." He assures the other. "Just remember to believe in yourself. I know that it is sudden and a lot to take in without warning but I know you can do it."

"Yeah." Mello stands tall and proud in agreement to that statement from Near. "I can do this!"

The other two males laugh a little then the three's attention is brought to a crowd that has gathered and they have lost track of where Torrie went off to.

"What's going on?" Matt wonders out loud the question that was going through all of their heads.

With Mello in the lead they make it to the front of the crowd then they see a group are standing in the middle area of the underground city.

Near turns to someone beside him hoping for things to be cleared up. "What's going on?" He questions in which the person beside him turns to him and Matt and Mello also turn hearing him ask the question.

"Don't know." The other responds. "Those that command this city all gathered suddenly and this has not happened like this before." The person tells them. "Whatever it is it has to be something big if they gathered so suddenly like this in full view of everyone, I just don't know what it is. Nothing like this has ever happened before as far as I know and I've been here for a while."

The three males look to each other in surprise and worry then they turn back to the group that glance around spotting the three.

"Okay." One of the males of the group speaks up and everyone quiets down to listen. "Now that everyone is here we can get to why we have gathered here now." He takes a step or two forward with his hands behind his back. "As you have probably already guessed it is big news. So let's begin."

….

A door opens in which Beth and Catherine move into the very dimly lit room only lit by a hanging lightbulb from the ceiling by a black chain.

Right underneath the lightbulb is a slightly hunched over man tied to a wooden chair by his wrists and ankles.

His light brown almost halfway to a blonde colour is messily cut short and his clothes are black and baggy. He looks up showing that his face is as pale as his hands and feet that are the only parts other than his head that doesn't have clothes covering them from sight.

"It seems that you'll finally be serving your purpose." Beth states with her arms crossed over her chest and she stands in a commanding stance with one hip slightly out to one side tilting the middle of her body slightly in that direction.

The man's cleanly shaven face turns into a wide grin upon hearing this as his strangely coloured orange eyes sparkle with excitement.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty one:

"We would like to begin that we have hidden for much too long." The male tells the other freaks that have gathered. "The government has terrorized us for too long. And it is time that we show them that we are not going to back down!"

This news causes a few gasps and mummers among the crowd that share glances with each other.

Mello, Near and Matt share glances with each other upon hearing this and all of their looks are worried about this news, but they along with everyone else turns back as the male speaks again.

"We will rage war on the government! We must do what we have to. We've been in hiding, running away, for far too long! There is no way for things to change unless we take a stand! No more running. No more hiding. We'll be able to be free to roam as we please and not worry every day if we will be found or caught by the government. Nothing will change if we continue how we are. We must take a stand!" The male raises a fist into the air his eyes flickering around to the crowd. "FOR OUR FREEDOM!"

It takes a moment or two but starting with one more and more raise their fists into the air all yelling the same thing.

"FOR OUR FREEDOM!"

Mello, Matt and Near look at one another highly concerned about this plan of war.

…

"So. How are things going with all of these?" The suited man from the government asks the other man with him and the suited man's boss that walks along beside him as they pass by the small rooms with cell like doors.

The hall resembles that of a prison or dungeon with a bunch of people trapped inside and wearing special cuffs around their wrists connecting them to the back wall.

The cuffs are made to stop them from using their powers outside of testing to prevent escape. They were made by a scientist who started the project for the government not long after the freaks came to the government's knowledge.

"Well." The other male tells the two that walk along with him. "We've made quite a few of them obedient over the time that we've had them. But not all of them are quite ready to be used just yet." He reports to the two. He looks to the boss who is the only one walking with his hands linked behind his back trying to look professional. "May I ask why the sudden visit?"

"We might be close to finding the hide out of the freaks that have escaped us for so long." The boss explains glancing to the different cells with some cowering, some just laying or sitting somewhere and others watching them as they walk by. "So we need obedient soldiers to fight for us against all those other freaks."

Matsuda's head snaps up upon hearing this and his eyes widen and he watches them go by while listening to more of the conversation.

"Need I remind you that we are dealing with those that have powers. A normal military can only stand so well against them. We must fight freaks with freaks."

Matsuda moves closer to the door to try to keep his eyes on the three men walking along with a scared and worried gaze.

"Well there is a project that we are working on and we have the right freak to use it on. We'll probably need to take him to battle as well but if we can expand his powers further than what he can do currently." The man's eyes skirt back to Matsuda meeting his eyes for a moment before turning away to face forward again. "We wouldn't need training and discipline to make them loyal."

Matsuda moves back looking to the wall to his left as his heart races knowing that they are talking about him and he can only imagine what their plans for him are.

"Well you better hurry up. We probably don't have a lot of time left."

Matsuda swallows harshly even more scared for his future than he was before.

…

Mello paces in his and Near's living space while Near is sitting on the bed watching on. "A war so close!?" He growls. "What are they thinking!? Everything is going to become so busy and everything! I think they've lost their minds! A full blown war against the government! THE GOVERNEMENT!" He continues pacing back and forth with each and every turn in his pacing becoming more and more aggressive as he continues the start of his rant. "I can't believe them!"

"Mello." Near speaks up trying to get the others attention but fails as Mello keeps aggressively pacing not too far in front of him. He slightly clutches the rabbit that Mello gave him in worry while he continues to watch the other.

"They are fools! I don't care if they are supposed to be the leaders of this place! They are making a stupid decision! Even I can see that!" Mello snarls.

Near glances to Mello's hands and he sees a few sparks fly but die out in midair but he knows that it is only time before Mello's powers react to his emotions… This could become unpredictable because he isn't sure how strong Mello's powers might react to his emotions. He remembers how his own reacted when he tried to push away his own emotions that ended up breaking through back at Whammys… He had caused time to go by pretty fast and so out of control.

However Mello has fire so if it gets out of hand… Well let's just say it won't turn out very well, especially with that Mello's powers are so new to him meaning that it could turn out worse than if Mello was more familiar with his fire ability.

Near knows that he has to find some way to calm Mello down before something bad happens.

"I mean come on! Usually I would be excited to stand up for ourselves but even I know that this plan is FUCKING INSANE!" Mello slams a foot down as he turns again to continue his pacing.

Near puts the rabbit down by the pillow on the bed that he is sitting on then gets up and moves over to Mello moving behind him just as he is about to turn.

Mello turns around and doesn't have time to fully register that Near is standing there before his cheeks are cupped so softly then he is pulled into a heated kiss causing him to freeze on the spot. His wide surprised eyes stare at Near's closed ones while the other keeps their lips sealed together not moving as if waiting for a response from the fiery blonde.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty two:

Mello stands there in shock for a good few seconds before he finally snaps back to reality. He wraps his arms around Near's waist and pulls him close pressing more into the kiss.

They both are relaxed glad that the other is showing that they love each other so their feelings are indeed shared. They continue to kiss until they have to pull away for air. They take a moment to at least mostly catch their breaths and they open their eyes looking into one another's own.

"Sorry. It was one of the only ways I could think of to get your attention." Near admits keeping his gaze locked with the blondes own.

"It's okay." Mello assures him moving one hand to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear not losing eye contact with the platinum haired male. "I'm glad that you did do this."

Near smiles at this and Mello uses the hand by his face to cup his cheek then pull him into another kiss.

Their eyes flutter closed as they kiss and it quickly moves to where their tongues begin dancing with each other in a dance of lust and passion. They keep close and pull away after a few moments with a string of saliva connecting their lips but it ends up snapping in half. They smile at each other and Near tries to move closer even though Mello is sure that it is impossible.

"I don't normally go this fast but with the threat of war looming over us I don't know if we have the time to take it slow." Near gains a slight blush. "So please. Show me what it's like to belong to someone."

"Gladly." Mello brings Near over towards the bed and he lays him down on it before climbing on top in which Near allows as they both slightly blush at each other. He slides his hand underneath Near's shirt feeling the others soft skin. He swears that it feels like soft velvet over steal as Near feels strong yet so soft at the same time.

It's an addicting feeling that Mello can't help but continue to explore the youngers torso while stealing little kisses from him that he happily returns.

Near's own hands move to rest against Mello's shoulders in encouragement while he moans at the pleasant warm feeling that the blonde is giving him with every touch. He swears that he feels a pleasant jolt of electricity shoot through him as if Mello's touch is electric with certain spots being stronger than others. He shifts to help Mello remove his shirt when it is tugged on then as they seal their lips together again after Mello tosses the shirt off to the side Near moves his hands down to start removing the others own shirt.

Now both of them are shirtless they let their hands explore each other even more.

Mello's hands brush against Near's hip and he looks into the others eyes wanting to be sure that this is all alright. "Near."

Near opens his eyes that had fallen to half closed in enjoyment and he meets Mello's eyes.

"You need to tell me if I do something wrong." The blonde tells Near. "I don't want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable."

Near reaches up and cups Mello's cheek then pulls him into a kiss that he meets halfway though it is rather brief. "It's okay Mello. You're doing so well." He assures him and Mello nods only to hook his pointer and middle finger over Near's pants and boxers waist line. He lifts his hips then his legs as Mello pulls them over shifting to allow this to happen. He is about to reach for Mello's own pants when the other touches his cock causing him to cry out a little in pleasure.

Mello begins to pump Near's erection gaining even more sounds of pleasure from him. He wants Near to be louder but he likes that Near is trying to hold his voice back because the walls are only so thick. He doesn't want someone to come in only to find the two making love plus someone other than him will see Near without his clothes. He cannot let that happen! He keeps Near distracted with the pumping of his hard cock and he reaches down brushing his pointer fingers over Near's entrance getting a pleasured gasp. He feels his own hardened cock twitch in his pants but he tries to ignore it to focus on Near right now. He pushes one finger inside and Near lets out a slight cry causing Mello to stop. "Near?"

"No. Please. Keep going." Near pleads cracking an eye open, he didn't notice that he had closed them in the first place, and looking to the other. "Please Mello."

"Okay." Mello agrees and he begins thrusting the finger in and out of the other keeping a good pace pulling more moans along with pleasured sounds from him. He keeps going for a bit longer then he pulls it out only to add his middle finger thrusting them back inside of the other. He spreads his fingers apart to begin stretching the other.

Near gasps at this but has no complaint as Mello works on him gently yet rough enough to make sure that it's done right. He bucks against the others hand slightly arching his back in pleasure.

After a little bit of stretching Mello removes his fingers causing Near to not be able to hold back the whine of disappointment from the loss of the feeling in which Mello laughs slightly.

"It'll get better." Mello promises with a slightly husky whisper and he moves his pants down to his thighs letting his erection spring free.

Near lets out a breath and his blush darkens a little at the sight of the erection. He can't wait to feel it inside of him and shivers in excitement as he watches Mello spit on his own hand then spread the spit onto his cock as some form of lube.

Mello lines himself up with the others entrance and thrusts in.

Near lets out a slightly loud cry and arches his back at the feeling of the other entering inside of him.

Mello is quick to quiet the other's cries with his mouth as he kisses him. He keeps a slow yet steady pace until he is fully inside of the other. He pulls away from the kiss as he stops to give Near a chance to adjust to his size. "Let me know when I can move."

Near nods softly and takes a few breaths then after a moment he nods to let Mello know that it is okay to start moving.

Mello nods as well then he pulls out until it's just the head inside before thrusting back inside getting a mostly pleasured yet slightly painful moan from Near. He keeps up the slightly slow yet hard pace of thrusts. He watches Near and listens to his voice with each and every thrust waiting for the pain to go away.

Finally Near's voice goes to full on pleasure and as extra encouragement he bucks his hips to meet Mello's own pulling a groan of pleasure from the blonde.

Mello begins thrusting and harder as both of them moan as their hips begin slamming against each other with every thrust. "Near." He moans out the others name at the tight yet so pleasurable feeling of Near tightening around his cock so nicely. "You feel so good." He slightly moans into Near's ear and he tries switching the angle slightly before slamming in and kisses Near who lets out a rather loud sound of pleasure. He keeps his mouth over the others to help him muffle his voice as he continues to aim for his sweet spot. He wants to drive Near as wild as wild as he feels being inside of his ex-rival turned friend now lover. He thrusts as fast and as hard as he can making sure to aim for his sweet spot with every thrust while Near tries to keep up with his thrusting. "You feel so good." He moans into the others mouth.

"Y-You too!" Near groans in agreement and his arms come to wrap around Mello's neck even as his eyes are closed in pleasure with Mello's own being half open to watch Near's closed eyes. "I feel something building up." He slightly moans to Mello. "Like I'm going to explode."

Mello smiles knowing what is happening. "Let it happen." He tells Near who nods in understanding.

Near's bucking has started to become a little more out of control as he gets closer and closer to his release. "Ah! Mello!" He moans as the pace picks up in pace slightly as the two of them chase their own releases. "MELLO!" He calls into the blonde's mouth as he bucks his hips a final time only to arch his back as he cums on their stomachs and chests.

Mello groans a little loudly into Near's mouth and after a few more thrusts he pushes as far as he can into the smaller male only to cum inside of him with a call of his name.

The two grind against each other as they finish cumming and they flop down onto the bed together breathing heavily while they come down from their orgasmic high. After a little bit of resting and panting heavily they manage to calm their breaths down then Mello uses his elbows on the bed to prop himself up a little in order to pull out.

With that done Mello moves to lay down next to Near only to pull the blanket over them to cover them while they cuddle on their sides facing each other.

Mello kisses Near's forehead gently and mummers softly. "Get some rest."

Near snuggles against Mello's chest feeling safe and warm as the other holds him in his arms. He is soon asleep and Mello watches him for a few moments smiling at how peaceful Near looks.

Mello gently pets his hair with one hand while keeping his other arm around the other's waist close to his torso. He then moves his arm down to drape across his shoulders. "I love you Near. Sleep well." His eyes slip closed as he falls asleep like Near feeling so happy to have the other in his arms.

…

"Psst."

Matsuda blinks then turns to the wall of his cell to his right. "Huh?"

"Come closer." The female voice encourages so Matsuda does so out of curiosity on what this fine sounding female could want.

"Yes?" He asks when he has moved close enough.

"I just wanted to get to know who else is in here." The lady explains. "What's your name and powers?"

"Matsuda and mind reading." Matsuda admits and a part of him wonders what the other is thinking but with the fact that like everyone else he currently can't use his powers he can't try to read her mind. He knows that it's to prevent them from escaping but he wishes that it wasn't like this because it feels like a part of him has been taken from him.

"My name is Halle and I'm a healer." The woman explains. "Say. Do you know of any way that we can go to get out of here? Have you seen anything when they take you out of here?"

Matsuda takes a moment to try to think of anything that might be of help to them.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty three:

"Sorry but I don't think I really know anything." Matsuda apologizes with a frown on his face. "I wish I did."

"But we can keep our eyes open." Halle responds. "It might just be our best bet if we want to get out of here."

Matsuda's eyes fall to half open and he slightly glances away. "Do you really think that there's a way out?"

"Don't give up so easily! That's what they want!" Halle tells him sternly making the other blink his eyes open in surprise and turn to her. "It's how they take control of you. When you become their puppet then that's that. It's over for you. Do you understand?"

"Will they kill us?" Matsuda questions while fiddling with his own hands slightly in nervousness. "I mean if we do cooperate? Are they going to do that and take our powers or something?"

"You mean willfully execute you? Not that I know of." Halle responds honestly. "But listen-" She cuts herself off as a guard walks over holding a long sword that is easily long enough to go in from one end then out the other.

The guard turns to them and looks from Matsuda to Halle. "What are you two talking about?" He questions with a glare that shows that he doesn't care whatsoever.

"We were just bored." Halle, who had leaned back when the guard looked to her, explains before Matsuda can even say anything.

"Well whatever. It's not like talking can do any harm. It won't get you out of here." The guard shrugs turning away and closing his eyes for a moment to speak before he just walks away eyes open with a slight laugh like they are pathetic. "But if you want my advice, get some rest. We aren't gonna go easy on you no matter what. That includes if you're too tired. We have our methods to get you to cooperate."

The two remain silent as they try to watch the guard leave then Halle speaks again.

"As I was saying they are known to push you past your limit. Like that they gave me someone that was almost dead and had me try to heal him to see how well I could do… I did a decent amount but the guy still died and in truth it sometimes still haunts me despite the fact that it seem that I exceeded their expectations of me... The looks that told me so were not comforting at all… Back to the topic. They want to enhance your powers using any means necessary. And it has resulted in death before. But it's not like they care. They see you as someone that the world no longer cares about and that they can do whatever they want to you. There have been a few suicides as well which has caused us to stop getting knives, forks and anything but plastic spoons only as a few examples. Yeah people killed themselves with those items. I heard that the cells took weeks to clean all of the blood from them."

Matsuda shivers at the images that those bring up.

"Either way." Halle continues moving away from the topic as she looks to the direction that Matsuda is in. "Just stay strong as hard as it'll be. If we give in then we are throwing our lives away. We might still have a chance to get out if we work together and figure out a plan." Her tone has confidence and determination in it. "This won't be a one person job. We'll need to recruit as many as we can."

"That sounds good." Matsuda agrees really wanting to find a way out of this hell hole.

"By the way does your power extend to sending messages to other people through their minds?" Halle questions in interest.

"Sorry. Not that I know of." Matsuda answers honestly.

"Hm. Maybe you'll develop it? Or maybe not. There's no real way to tell." Halle responds almost thoughtfully with a hand on her chin for a moment. "Either way let's work together to get out of here and recruit who we can."

"Yeah." Matsuda nods in agreement.

….

"Okay." Near instructs Mello as they face a dummy though Near is behind Mello so he's somewhat beside him. "Focus. Trust yourself. You know what to do deep down inside of you. I know that you can do it." He encourages. "Try concentrating on your powers. Take your time here."

Amy watches with an approving look while standing by Matt where he is trying to make his electricity attacks stronger. She turns back to Matt for now and witnesses him toss one bolt at the dummy. "Put all of your will into it. You need to test out your limit during practice. It'll be good information during battle. Just try to not pass out on us."

Mello closes his eyes taking a deep breath concentrating on feeling his magic and his hands light up in flames as Near backs off to give him a little space to work.

Plus he doesn't feel like getting burned.

Mello snaps his eyes open and he focuses on the dummy that is his current target. He raises his flaming hands with a confident look on his face. He slightly twists his body brining his hands up so one is slightly out while the right hand is brought to by his shoulder careful to not let it burn his clothes. He throws the hand down in a diagonal way towards his right hip trying to throw some fire at the dummy.

What comes out is a little ball of fire, only the size of a supposed ball of light that is seen as spirits, flies out from about the middle heading out… Only to arch falling to the ground halfway to the dummy leaving a burnt mark on the ground.

Mello stands there for a moment in surprise only for his face to brighten in joy. "YES!" He does a fist pump. "I did it!"

"You did it!" Near cheers happily in response and Mello spins around to share a smile with the other while his hands seem to put out the fire that was around them.

"The first step towards mastering my powers." Mello grins feeling achieved.

"You're doing really well." Near moves a little closer looking into Mello's eyes. "It's wonderful to see."

Amy comes over with a chuckle getting their attention. "Alright you two. Let's get back to practice." She claps her hands together when she suggests that they get back to practice. "You need to practice too Near." She adds looking to the smaller male particularly as she speaks to him.

"I will." Near promises and the two males head to do some practicing though this time Near goes to work on his own powers not too far from Mello yet a safe distance. He makes sure to be kind of beside Mello since only a pure idiot would walk in path of someone practicing their powers mainly in attack.

"So." A male who has been watching with a few others from a higher point turns to the other beside him. "Do you really think that they could be useful? I mean the one sure but the other two?"

"A bond with another who is willing to help you with your powers help them to mature more quickly." The female the male was speaking to responds closing her eyes for a moment then opening them again. "When we have confidence in ourselves and confidence from another it truly helps especially those that are still working on their own powers. The stronger the bond the more effective it is. Now think about it. We have someone who can not only teleport but also mess with time on our side. If he were to get more powerful the bigger the upper hand we'll have when the war does come."

"Yes of course." The male turns back to look to all those training and the training area is of course packed but that is to be expected with the threat of war looming over everyone's heads.

…..

Hurried footsteps stomp against the concrete as someone runs as fast as they can their breathing turning heavy but the person refuses to slow down.

"Get him!" A voice shouts as about three more footsteps stomp along the same path.

"Hm?" A young woman wearing a cloak turns glancing to the chase then begins following the chase in curiosity but staying across the street for now.

A male also in a cloak turns noticing something going on as the woman runs past the turn that he is by. He joins the woman running alongside her. "What do we got?" He questions as they run.

"Possible trouble." The woman responds. "We need to keep a distance and see what happens."

So that's what they do until the one being chased turns running backwards and shoves both hands forward in a mixture of a pushing motion and a fighting style attack.

A large gust of wind blows at the pursuers that skid to a stop disturbing some loose rocks on the concrete only to bring their arms up as they turn away to try to block it out.

The one being chased brings his arms back to his sides and spins around only to begin running again letting the wind die down almost a little slowly; but the dying down goes faster the further he gets.

The male and female share a look realizing that the other is a freak and turn back only to run across the empty looking street heading for the one that had turned a corner. The male stops to look to the recovered pursers while the woman heads for the freak.

The male throws one hand out at the three causing black crystal shards as big as a medium sized rock to appear around him then get sent at the group that retreats trying to block the attack.

The female keeps chasing after the freak. "Wait!" She calls out to him. "Please!"

"Get away!" The other shouts back and the woman sighs.

The woman blinks letting her eyes turn a glowing green taking over her the entirety of her eyes.

A wall of thick vines with large thrones appears from the ground growing upwards twisting together in front of the other making him skid to a stop.

The woman also skids to a stop slightly panting but not as bad as the heavily breathing other. "Now that I have your attention." She says as the other turns around and her eyes return to normal. "It's okay. We are on your side. You're safe with us."

The man's cleanly shaven face smiles at this. "Thank… You… I have…. Wind…" He gently flicks his hand at a few leaves on the ground and being carried by a gentle wind they spiral heading up to the roof of a seven story building.

"I saw." The woman confirms.

"He's in." A voice speaks too quietly to truly be heard from below after the owner catches some of the dead leaves, breaking them in the tight grip, that go past.

…..

"Hm?" The woman standing with the others watching the training turns and watches the entrance area. "It seems we have a new member."

The others turn and sure enough there is a new person walking in.

"How useful will that one be I wonder." A male wonders out loud though the others seem to be having similar thoughts.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty four:

"What about some kind team attack?" Matt suggests coming over to his two friends who turn to him. He has a hop in his step and a grin on his face standing slightly hunched over for better effect. "I bet it'll look really cool!" He gives the biggest puppy dog eyes that he can manage at the two with the most hopeful expression the two have ever seen on his face like he's glowing with hopefulness.

Mello and Near glance to each other and can't help but smile softly only to turn back to Matt.

"Okay Matt." Mello crosses his arms over his chest while Near places his hands on his hips. "I assume that you've already planned it out for us correct."

Matt straightens and closes his eyes rubbing the back of his head with the fakest innocent smile on his face. "Maayybbee." He admits to the two.

"Okay let's hear it." Near encourages moving a few steps closer lowering his arms to hang at his sides when he does this only to put his hands on his hips again after he's done walking.

Matt lowers his hand to his side opening his eyes and he nods. "Okay so this is what I was thinking." He slightly turns to the dummy so one side is facing his friends and the other at the dummy. "We need to use our abilities to their best and so if we use them in the right way and the right order then we can make them work really well." He turns to look to his two friends. "So. We need to imagine the dummy as someone real instead of an unresponsive thing. I've thought of some combinations like what if Near uses his time power to stop an attack then we use it a little later. Plus one of us can distract them while the other attacks."

"It'd only be for a short amount of time." Near informs Matt while he twirls a strand of his hair around his finger though unlike other times Matt has noticed him do it this time. "So we would have to use the attack suspended in time pretty fast."

"We can work around anything like that." Matt nods in assurance.

"In battle this truly can be a great idea." Mello speaks up in agreement. "Alright. Let's test something's out." He uncrosses his arms. "And see what kind of battle strategies we can come up with."

Matt and Near who were looking at Mello as he spoke both nod in agreement to this and they all turn to the dummy.

"Okay Mello you distract the target while me and Near move around it to get to the other side to attack from behind." Matt gives a suggestion and the other two nod.

"It's show time." Mello moves forward and lights his hands up in flames waving them at the dummy to try to get its attention.

The dummy sits there unaffected and unmoving though they pretend that it's working.

"Okay stealth mode." Matt slightly crouches then turns to the other who speaks up.

"Wait. I want to try something."

Matt nods and Near places his right hand on Matt's shoulder while his other hand has a strand of hair wrapped around his middle finger.

Near concentrates and the two of them vanish only to appear behind the dummy. He slightly falls into a crouch while Matt stumbles a little only to remember what they're doing.

Matt lights his arms up with visible electricity moving down his arms towards his hands like lines wrapping around his arms. He slams his hands onto the dummy electrocuting it then pulls back while a small fire starts on the dummy's head.

Another person practicing with water notices and tosses it at the dummy putting the fire out in which Matt waves his thanks with no more electricity visible on his arms.

Mello had to jump back to avoid getting splashed though Near and Matt got a little on them though they choose to ignore it as they aren't wet in any inappropriate places. He flicks his hands downwards to make his hands become extinguished then he races over to the other two as Matt turns to Near. "Near!" He falls into a crouch, almost sliding, next to the platinum hair male. "What were you thinking? What if something happened like last time?"

Near smiles in assurance at his blonde boyfriend trying to get him to calm down though he leans into Mello's embrace when he wraps his arms around him. "I know that I haven't had a good history with teleporting more than one person." He tells the other. "But can you imagine how crucial this could be if we go against a really big enemy. It might be our chance to take them down when it really comes down to it. Besides." He lays his head against Mello's chest with his eyes half open. "I'm still conscious."

Mello tries to hug Near closer to him closing his eyes as he holds the other. "Don't scare me like that."

None of them notice an extra audience watching them only to let out a slightly interested noise.

"Interesting."

….

"There you have it." A tablet screen is shown to a man. "He's in and we have the location."

"Thank you." The man at the desk nods and waves a hand at someone off to the side to come over. "And now it is our turn to keep our half of the deal." He gestures to the desk and four black brief cases are put onto it as well as opened up revealing stacks of a hundred dollar bills. "The money that you asked for."

The girl with the table hands it to the other girl then her eyes sweep over the money with a pleased look while her hands rub together. "Perfect."

…..

Matsuda blinks awake raising his head as hurried footsteps go through the area where they are being kept only for multiple cells to be opened rather quickly. He can head some of the doors banging open as it echoes clearly through the area. He sits up onto his knees when he realizes that it is moving closer and closer to his cell. He almost jumps when his cell door is opened and someone rushes inside making him wonder where the fire is. His arms are forced behind his back and handcuffs are placed on him only for the cuff to his cell to be taken off. He is forced to his feet and is roughly pushed out of his cell in a rush making him almost stumble. He turns as Halle's cell is opened and she is taken out as well in which she looks to him worried but also a little confused like how he's feeling.

They turn to look down the hall as they hear something come from further down somewhere though it is hard to tell from who with so many people moving around in the hall.

"Hurry up and get them all! We don't have much time to waste!" An order is shouted down the hall. "We must prepare for war!"

Matsuda and Halle turn to each other with great concern and fear upon hearing this then they stumble as they are dragged down the hall towards the direction that they are often taken to for their training.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty five:

"We need to send out a message to all divisions." A woman tells the group gathered around the table. "It is time for a great gathering and a huge plan. We are going against the government after all so we will need our own army."

"We'll send out those the most qualified and that we don't need if something happens before we can gather them all or at least let them all know that the time to strike is drawing near." A male speaks up in agreement and the others nod also in agreement as quite a few glance to someone sitting next to them as they nod, plus a few also let out almost too quiet to be heard sounds to accompany the nod.

…

Mello concentrates on the dummy that he's targeting with his hand alight in flames and he doesn't even need to run through the steps in his head. He's memorized them well over the past few days. He raises his hands then moves his left leg forward only to slightly jog for a second in which he throws his hand like he's throwing a ball at the dummy. He watches as an almost tennis ball sized flame ball hurls itself at the dummy.

It is hit and bursts into flames that is quickly put out by a water user who has been standing by now that Mello is really getting somewhere.

Mello clenches his hands by his chest with a grin. "Yes!" He's gotten much better at his powers with his friend, and lover, support and guidance. He turns as a hand is clapped onto his shoulder in which he sees Near smiling at him with Matt slightly behind him.

"That was perfect." Near confirms and Mello's whole face brightens in pride.

Mello's grin turns to have a little bit of a smirk in it then he wraps his arms around Near's waist picking him up enough to spin him around a little.

"Mello!" Near gasps at this as it was just so out of the blue causing both Mello and Matt to laugh a little but Mello slows to a stop and hugs Near close as the laughter dies down. "You silly." He teases slightly with a smile on his face and he leans his head against the blonde's chest while he brings a hand to one of Mello's arms holding him. He considers this a hug to return the one that he is currently being given. He rather enjoys being in the embrace of his blonde lover.

Mello's eyes flicker to Matt for a moment and the red head flashes his friend a thumbs up with a grin. He closes his eyes afterwards also enjoying the embrace alongside Near.

Always and Beyond watch from afar leaning against the front side of a building with their arms crossed over their own chests.

Beyond tsks in which Always turns to him waiting for him to speak about what's wrong. "I don't like it." He admits not caring if anyone else can hear him.

"Hush." Always reaches over placing a hand on the others arm gently. "He makes Near happy and he is treating him well. We should be happy for him. I had always hoped that he'd find someone right for him who will treat him how he should be treated."

"Still." Beyond huffs as he glares at the blonde and he speaks with a slight growl in his voice. "Is blondie really the right one for Near? I mean they were once rivals and Mello wasn't completely nice to him."

"Maybe once upon a time ago." A pushes himself away from the wall keeping his left hand on Beyond's arm while his other hand drops to his side. "But he's now treating Near right and they look great together I must say." He closes his eyes for a moment.

Beyond turns with curiosity in his gaze without a hint of a glare at Always. "Doesn't it bother you?" He questions the other. "Doesn't how things have turned out bother you at all?"

Always turns to meet Beyond's eyes with his own. "Yes I will admit that it did have me a little concerned at first but after watching them I've been able to push aside my worries because I can see that it'll be alright." He lowers his hand away from Beyond's own arm and he turns so his right side is facing the training area. "Come along love. We should get something to eat before we do some training ourselves." He walks away with that and Beyond watches him go for a moment turning back to the three that the two had been watching before pushing himself away from the wall.

Beyond's arms fall to his side swinging slightly for a moment and he turns following after Always.

Near opens his eyes and as movement catches his attention his eyes are naturally drawn towards what has made movement. He sees a man heading off in the direction of the way that they come in and out of here though without a cloak. He blinks at this and he can't help but watch him.

Mello opens his own eyes and seems to have noticed that Near seems distracted with something causing him to frown in worry. "Near? What's up?"

Matt's attention is brought to the two lovebirds as soon as Mello says this, even though he had been distracted by a nearby woman practicing her abilities with light blue balls of energy that leave a sparkle trail behind.

"That man." Near nods in the direction in which the other two males turn in that direction spotting the man that Near is talking about. "Something isn't right. I get a strange feeling like something is wrong about him. Plus I overheard a rumor that he did gain attention before coming here so surely he'd be going out with a cloak on. Unless that rumor is false as that is a possibility."

Mello's eyes narrow at the man and the three watch the man leave the city. "You know you are right. Something about him just strikes me as odd. I mean he is leaving the city while pretty much everyone else is getting ready for the possible war. No one has gone out at this time before because we usually take a break right about now so I have noticed. Should we go after him and spy a little on him?" He suggests to the other two.

"We totally should! We can follow him and sneak around not letting him know that he's being followed. We can find out if he is a traitor and just what kind of traitor and everything. It can be like a spy movie!" Matt adds his own thoughts bringing a fist up to be by his chest in enthusiasm.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Near responds with a shake of his head and the other two turn their attention to him at this response coming from him. "If we are right then him leaving could mean that something big is going to happen soon. We should focus our time on preparing for whatever might happen. Whatever it will be we can safely say that it won't be good."

"You're right." Mello agrees with his lover and he pulls Near a little closer. "You're absolutely right. We should prepare for the big event headed our way. It's gonna either be the reason that man feels off to us or the war that has been declared."

Matt's eyes flicker to Mello who meets his eyes when he speaks. "Hey. Do you think that we are getting the feeling about something being off about that man because of the orphanage we were once a part of?" He suggests as even Near looks to him.

"It is a great possibility." Near agrees to that theory and while keeping his one hand on Mello's arm he uses his other hand to twirl a strand of his hair. "With our education and training in the justice system we've picked up one something those without it might not."

"Either way let's get back to training. We need to prepare more than ever now." Mello turns away from the direction of the entrance way while the other two make sounds of agreement.

Meanwhile….

"Welcome back. Good job on doing your part." Beth greets the man that walks over to the small group of four standing at a corner having waited for him. She turns to Catherine who is standing next to her with her arms over her chest while Beth has one hand at her own side along with her other hand placed as a fist on her hip. "Okay. It is time that we leave the area. We've done our part."

"What are we gonna do when the government goes and raids that place?" Catherine questions looking right at Beth who is watching her back meeting her eyes. "I mean should we get in on the action that is going to take place?"

Beth shakes her head and lightly crosses her arms over her own chest shifting her stance to lean more onto her right foot. "We won't be joining that. We'll be having our own things to do." She smirks while the others around her lean in a little closer in interest upon hearing her words. "Now listen here. First we are going to stay inside and wait for the commotion to really take off and while those government dogs are busy we make our move." Her eyes fall to half open and a wide smirk gracing her lips. "They'll be so focused on charging at the group of freaks down there that the city will be unprotected. They're will be little if any at all of those government dogs here to bark at us for making some major moves. The city won't even know what hit it."

The other laugh in agreement with a hint of cheering mixed in there as the explanation of the plan comes to an end.

"Well lets go then." Beth turns away from the direction that the man had come from. "We must sit back and prepare for what we are going to do while the dogs are going to be distracted." She takes the lead heading off with the others moving after her to follow her.

AN:

I can't upload this weekend so here have this early update instead.

I hope that you are enjoying the story so far and feel free to drop a review but be warned that flamers will be used to make cookies!

Mello.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty six:

Matsuda raises a hand to tap his finger against the little box attached to the black collar that had been placed around his neck like a choker. He isn't completely sure why he and the others are being given these to wear alongside a bracelet, both of which the freaks wearing them cannot remove them, but they aren't good news. He glances up noticing movement and sees a man in a suit who he watches as said man moves.

"Are they ready?" The man in a suit questions walking over to the lead guard who turns to him.

The lead guard dips his head in respect and greeting. "Yes. The loyal ones only have the shock collar and the ones that we have not gotten onto our side have bracelets as well. We've handed out special devices to the others that work with the bracelets. If they attack one of our own then the freak attacking our own will receive a shock. The shock collar can be activated with a quick press of a button that all of our reliable members have so they are going to have to do as we tell them."

"Perfect." The man in the suit nods seeming to be rather satisfied with that. "Then we move out soon." He turns walking away and the lead guard salutes the suited man like a higher ranking officer.

"Yes sir understood!" The lead guard gives verbal confirmation that the orders were heard and understood.

Matsuda looks down and examines the bracelet on his right wrist that is place tight enough that he can't slide it off without having the access to loosen it. His eyes filled with fear about what is going to be happening soon because he knows that this is going to be huge. He looks up as the lead guard calls for their attention.

The lead guard is standing tall and stiff looking rather proud and mighty. "Now as you may or may not have figured out by now if you disobey us then you will be shocked. Do not take this lightly and only challenge our orders if you dare. We will not hesitate in activating the shock. Now then it is time to prepare for war…."

Matsuda's eyes widen as the lead guards voice is drowned out by all of the fearful screaming flooding into his mind as he is forced to listen to the terror filled thoughts of those that have not been broken by the government. He hunches over hands shooting up to cover his ears along with trying to grip onto what hair he can reach. His eyes shut tightly as he tries to block it out but he can't as they just ring in his head over and over again.

 _I'm going to die!_

 _I can't kill someone! I can't do it! I'm going to get shocked for it! But I don't wanna be shocked!_

 _I'm too young to die!_

 _I had my life taken from me and now I'm expected to fight like I had some super-secret training!? I'm only in high school and it's going to end here!_

 _It's going to just be a slow and painful death. I'm never going to know peace!_

So many things as so many different shouts just keep going through his head with his efforts to block them out completely failing.

He jolts upwards, his eyes flying open in surprise, straightening as the butt end of a gun is knocked harshly against his spine and his hands jolt away from his head luckily letting go of anything they grabbed in time. He stays standing but he scrunches his eyes closed again as his mind is still being flooded with terror filled racing thoughts. He shakes and his hands clench into fists as he just wishes that they would stop.

…..

Night has fallen and everyone is encouraged to get goodnights sleep as well as they can at least.

Mello and Near are sleeping in separate beds next to each other right now and Near keeps the rabbit that he was given close to his chest.

Near tosses and turns a little but finally opens his eyes looking to Mello as well as he can see of him in the darkness. He can't really tell if the blonde is asleep in the bed he curled up on after a long day training. He finally gets up off of the bed he had climbed in so he wouldn't disturb his boyfriends rest. He however thinks that maybe he might be able to sleep if he gets closer to the other. He stops next to Mello's bed while the blonde hasn't stirred as far as Near can tell. He carefully moves onto the bed then slips under Mello's arm that is slightly draped over his body from his position on his side. He slightly curls up against the blonde still holding the rabbit and he instantly relaxes. His eyes start to drift closed as he is being tugged into the land of dreams.

Mello opens one eye about half way and his lips turn upwards into a smile while he has his open eye flickered down to look to what he can see of Near. His next move makes Near's eyes snap open in surprise as he makes sure his arm is properly around the smaller boy only to slightly pull him closer. He closes his eye rather relaxed and still smiling though he misses Near tilting his head to look to him.

Near smiles then lowers his head closing his eyes as he does so staying where he is in the others embrace. He and Mello both end up drifting into sleep rather quickly.

The next day…..

Near, Mello and Matt are walking along next to each other talking amongst themselves.

"I say we get food then train." Matt tells the two with his hands as fists by his chest. "Come on. Why train on an empty stomach?"

"We'll I suppose we could get some food." Near speaks in agreement while twirling a strand of his hair around his right hands pointer finger as they walk.

"Alright then." Mello makes a mental map to where they can get some food here. "Then we get food before we start training."

"Sweet!" Matt throws his fists up into the air with a happy face including closed eyes and a slight jump causing Near and Mello to chuckle a little for a moment. He lowers his hands and opens his eyes after a small chuckle along with his two friends.

When they are almost there Near slows to a stop leaving a gap between Mello and Matt.

Near blinks then turns only just enough so he can look back behind himself.

"Hm?" Mello notices pretty quickly that Near is no longer with them so he stops and spins around which causes Matt to do the same noticing the movement then notices as well that Near isn't beside them. "Near?" He questions wondering what has gotten into his partner.

"I hear something." Near informs them and the two slightly jog the rather short distance to be once again on either side of Near.

The two look around going quiet to try to figure out which sound Near is talking about as they try to block out the usual sounds.

"I think I hear it too." Matt speaks up a little quietly with a hint of fear within his tone.

"Me too." Mello confirms and they all look to as far as they can. "And it's coming from that direction."

Near and Matt make sounds of agreement while also giving a soft nod each pretty much at the same time as each other.

The sound starts to get louder and louder causing more and more people to stop and either look in the direction it's coming from or to look around wondering what those heavy almost banging sounds is.

Near slightly gasps and the other two on either side of him glance to him for it as he takes a step back. "Not good."

"Near?" Mello questions and Near turns to his left to look to the blonde.

"Those sounds are-"

 _BOOM!_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty seven:

The entrance way is blown open shaking things and causing a huge dark brown with hints of lighter brown dust cloud.

The trio bring their arms up to try to block the dust that blows over them while also closing their eyes. They stay like that for a moment or two until the dust is blown away either naturally or by someone. They, starting with Mello, crack an eye open then lower their arms opening both eyes.

"What the." Mello begins as their eye settle on the chaos that has erupted.

There are people attacking both with government uniforms and without. They strike a fight with the first person that they come across as they seem to have a general grasp of who is not on their side. They are trying to take down as many as possible it seems.

"Look out!" Matt calls out wide eyed as a group of about four government soldiers are charging towards them. "Scatter!"

The trio all jump away jumping off in different directions and as the chaos spreads further inside of the underground city they find it difficult to even get a grasp of where the other two ended up.

"Halt!"

Near turns to a government agent pointing a gun at him and he tense getting ready for battle against the other that is cautious but slightly moving towards him.

"Come quietly and you won't get hurt."

Somehow Near really doubts the truth of that sentence with how the government looks down upon freaks like him. He also knows that to the government he will be a huge catch with what his powers are so either way he is going to stick to his plan of not going down without a fight.

Meanwhile…..

"Damn it! Those mutts found a way here!" Beyond slightly growls as he and Always watch as the action is heading right for them.

"We're going to have to fight." Always glances to his lover as he speaks and the two let their eyes meet. "Especially if we are to show that we will not back down."

"Quite so." Beyond nods in agreement and the two turn about to dash into the action.

"Wait!"

The two turn to find Torrie and Josephine standing just a little behind them side by side.

"Look. We have to go." Beyond begins but is not allowed another word as Josephine speaks.

"We must think about war now." Josephine informs him. "And there might not be a safe place to get someone to if they get hurt. You magic over darkness is very useful then. Beyond. We need you to stay with us and use your powers to hide us while we are working on the wounded. We need to do what we must to have the highest chances of winning after all."

"This war is making us have to take somewhat risky actions." Torrie adds slightly raising a hand as she speaks then lowers it. "It'll be better the faster we can get someone healed. There will be a lot of work for us and we cannot rely on my magic alone. I'd run out too quickly of energy and become useless. If we lose this war then we'll all become government test subjects. Either way we will need cover to ensure that we are not attacked if possible. Do you think you can do that?"

Always and Beyond share a glance with one another before turning back and Beyond sighs a little.

"Fine. I see your point." Beyond agrees putting his hands that were hanging out into his pants pockets and he closes his eyes for a moment then he opens them again to speak once more. "I will cover you." He agrees. "But we'll need to figure out strategies and everything okay?"

"We will do our best." Torrie nods giving an appreciated look.

"I will also try to cover you all." Always speaks up moving a step or two closer putting one hand's thumb into his pants pocket. "We must make sure that we can last as well."

"Much appreciated." Josephine nods her thanks then the four of them head off towards the battle doing their best to stay close together.

….

Near backs up wanting as much time as possible to react if the gun does end up being fired in his direction.

"Don't test me punk." The government agents warns clicking the safety off of his gun. "It'd be very unfortunate for you I must say." He grins widely as if he has truly cornered Near now. "Just surrender yourself and make it easier on everyone."

Near's eyes flicker side to side quickly calculating escape routes forming up plans of action in his mind for the situation that he has found himself in. He turns his attention back to the government agent and he stops backing up.

The government agent smirks widely upon seeing this. "Good boy. No more resisting."

Near gets ready to move when suddenly he glances up noticing something coming in from above.

The government agent moves a little closer before blinking as he realizes that Near is looking up at something. "What are you looking at boy?" He questions with one eyebrow raised and a frown scowling his face. He straightens lowering his gun slightly only to tilt his head upwards out of curiosity of what the other could be looking at. His eyes widen and both eyebrows shoot upwards as his mouth opens wide in a gaping motion.

A bunch of rocks have been pulled together with some final few being put into place to form a huge boulder over the government agent's head.

The government agent drops his gun in pure shock. "No." He gasps then with a final look to Near he turns around starting to run…. But before he could get very far the boulder the slams rather quickly down onto him before he can get far. He is crushed under the boulder as it even causes a dent with heavy cracking on the ground where it hit.

Near stands there in shock for a few moments as blood begins seeping out from underneath the boulder that remains intact and where it is. He supposes that it is for the best after all. He snaps back to reality hearing someone approaching as a rock is disturbed. He turns to his right and he sees a small group of three approaching him. He recognizes them as the higher ups he had seen so now he wonders what they are doing since they came for him specifically. He had noticed others who were having more trouble than he was so there has to be a reason for why him.

"We couldn't let them take you." The lady standing in the front explains to Near as she keeps her hands behind her back and her face remains almost expressionless as she keeps her eyes focused on Near with her head high. She then nods her head in Near's direction in which the two men move in.

"What are you doing?" Near questions and he is suddenly grabbed with one man on either side of him.

"It is for the best. You are too valuable I am afraid." The woman gives another this time in the opposite direction and Near is dragged away.

"Let go of me!" Near demands as he tries to pull his arms free one at a time but as much as he struggles he cannot get free. He ends up stopping and he lets himself be taken away trying to figure out something. He knows very well that he would put himself into great risk if he tries to teleport seeing as how the two will end up following him to wherever he ends up. He knows that if he takes the two with him then he will drain too much of his magic. He needs to find out where he is being taken to and must go from there.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty eight:

Near is taken past all of the fighting and into a building only to be let go of in a room at the far back of it.

The room is dimly lit with dark wood and the same kind of flooring as outside of the buildings of the underground city.

"Stay here. It's for your own good." One of the two that brought him here says then they lock the door after leaving.

Near looks around but there are no windows or other doors so the only way out would be to teleport. He could do that but he isn't too confident in his teleporting as he only recently has grasped control plus he has no idea where he should teleport to. He knows that it takes up quite a bit of magic so he will need to figure out something else. He doesn't want to be unable to fight back enough if he goes back out into the fight. He would be of no help whatsoever then. He blinks as he gains an idea of what to do. "I just hope that it will prove to be truly useful." He closes his eyes concentrating on a certain location then he teleports heading to that location.

….

"Near!" Mello calls then he turns slightly in which he grabs a government agent's arms as he tries to grab a hold of him. He lights his hands on fire keeping it up until he has badly burned the agent in which he shoves the other who screams in pain away from him.

The government agent slams into another pair fighting but Mello turns away and jogs looking around in hope that he will be able to locate Near.

"Where are you?" Mello questions to himself worried about the slightly younger male.

"Mello!"

He turns as he hears his name being called and sees Matt running towards him. "Matt!" He greets his friend who stops once slightly close to him. "Have you seen Near?"

Matt shakes his head causing Mello's shoulders to slump. "But we can look together." He offers in which Mello nods in agreement and appreciation.

So the two set out together to try to find the other while fighting off anyone who attacks them.

….

Near opens his eye as he appears in the entrance way of a familiar place and slightly glances around but doesn't see anyone right away.

"Who goes there?" A voice calls from elsewhere in this home.

"The raven that flies at midnight." Near responds remembering the line.

"Wait. That voice." Alfred followed by James come over to Near.

"It is!" James gasps in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"The government is attacking back at the underground city." Near informs them. "I decided to go look for possible help to try to ensure that they don't win and capture or kill so many of us."

"Attacking!?" Alfred questions in surprise then he shares a glance with James.

The two turn back to Near both with determined looks on their faces.

"Okay. We will go." Alfred informs Near who smiles appreciatively.

"Thank you. What about anyone else that might be able to help us?" Near questions in curiosity to the two.

"There are other members hiding out here in this city." James informs him slightly thinking. "If we really are to help then we'll need to find as many as possible to join us. There should be someone who will help us get to where we are needed."

"Do you know the exact location?" Near questions and receives a nod from both of the others in response.

"Yeah. We went there one time on time we had off and we were shown the general location. Should be easy to find from there." Alfred confirms on that. "But what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to teleport around and try to get as many to help as possible." Near explains. "Oh and I need a clock for a moment. Just to get a little extra power. I should be okay if I use it."

"Are you sure?" James questions with a worried look. "I mean won't you exhaust yourself badly if you do that? What if something happens?"

Alfred also gains a worried look on his face as this point is brought up. "You know that is a good point."

"I'm afraid it's a risk that I'm going to have to take." Near informs them giving a look of determination at the two. "Many lives are at stake here."

"I guess that is a point." James admits. "But surely you should still look after yourself. I mean you are important too you know."

"I have to do this. It should be okay in the end. Please understand." Near tells them trying to keep it short in fear about how much time they might have.

Alfred and James share one last look with each other then they close their eyes with a sigh each and they turn their attention back to Near.

"Alright. Just please be careful won't you?" James requests and Near nods at least giving them some ease of mind. "There is a clock in the bedroom. I think Near knows where it is that he is going."

"Thank you." Near gives them his appreciation then he heads the way gestured to him and he finds the bedroom easily. He notices a clock placed across from the bed and approaches it. He looks up at it slightly judging whether or not he can reach. He places his right hand on the wall and reaches his left hand up as high as he can. He can't reach it so he tries standing on his tippy toes in which he just barely can't reach it. He continues trying giving the clock a determined gaze. "Come on." He strains himself until he finally gets his fingertips to touch the silver plastic edge of the clock. He shivers feeling that boost of power shoot through his body and he lowers himself back down lowering his hand only to look at it for a few moments. "Where does this power come from? Hm. Must be the energy of time and what better places is it concentrated than in clocks." He lowers his hand and looks to the doorway. "But no time to be thinking about that. I need to continue my search." He closes his eyes trying to quickly figure out where he should go to next for help.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter twenty nine:

Beyond throws a cover of darkness over the others as the healers huddle around an injured freak.

Always on the other hand is fighting against the government agent that had been trying to capture or kill the injured freak. He grabs the one end of the gun and bends the barrel with ease stopping before he breaks it.

The government agent tosses the gun aside seeing it as useless as well as a little dangerous to attempt to shoot now. He tries to grab Always's wrist but Always smirks at this then as soon as his wrists are grabbed he twists them in a circle.

This causes the government agent to have to let go of him and Always grabs his wrists this time smirking widely.

The government agent's eyes go wide and he looks to the face of the freak who has him in his hold. He shakes his head a little in a pleading way as his mouth opens as if to try to plead with the other but nothing comes out.

Always gives an ear to ear smirk and he nods a little getting a desperate shake of the head in return. He ignores the last plea and he does a quick up motion hearing a snap from each wrists. He releases the other who collapses to the ground screaming in pain and trying to cradle his broken wrists without touching them as they are super tender. He laughs then turns to see if the healers are done only to notice Matsuda slinking closer to the darkness.

Matsuda is using the wall of a nearby building to sneak along and he isn't crouching or anything except for having himself pressed against the wall.

Always lets out a low growl and dashes towards Matsuda who stops then turns to him with wide eyes. He keeps going with a harsh glare being sent right at Matsuda causing the other to quiver in his shoes. He skids to a stop as Matsuda suddenly falls to a huddled crouch with his hands gripping his hair by his ears.

"No. No please no!" Matsuda pleads curled up into a ball with even his head down tucked into his knees. "I can't take it!"

Always takes a moment to contemplate his next move on the situation he is facing as he isn't sure if Matsuda here is lying to get closer to the healers or not.

If it is an act then it's a pretty good one at that.

Always moves closer and Matsuda's entire body seems to vibrate from his fearful trembling. "Hey."

Matsuda shakily looks up to Always only slightly.

"What's up with you?" Always questions raising an eyebrow at the quivering male.

"I don't want to die! I don't want to hear the fearful cries! I don't want to be here!" Matsuda declares to the brunette as tears start to fall down his face causing him to sniffle. "I never asked for this!"

"There's nothing stopping you from escaping." Always tells him while placing a fist onto his hip as he continues to watch the other.

Matsuda raises his head with a slight sniffle and he points to the shock collar. "This is."

Always crouches and Matsuda tries to press himself more against the wall. "Hold still." He reaches towards the other and Matsuda shuts his wet eyes tightly waiting for his neck to be snapped.

Matsuda's eyes shoot open as something is torn off of his neck. He looks down after whatever it is has been released. He sees the shock collar sitting in Always's hand with a part of it broken.

Always tosses it away not caring where it landed and Matsuda looks up to Always's face. "Not anymore."

Matsuda wipes his eyes realizing that Always isn't going to hurt him and he shows the other the bracelet. "Can you remove this too? I'll help against the government but I can't do much if this isn't off as well. It is designed to help detect if we attack any of those on the governments side then will release a shock automatically."

Always places his right hand on the underside of the others arm then his left hand grips the bracelet. He tugs it upwards snapping it off then tossing it away. He releases Matsuda and the two stand up only to turn to face the fighting that was behind Always when he was crouched by the other.

The freaks have a slight disadvantage with the government having guns and though they are fighting as best as they can it is starting to appear as if the freaks are losing.

"How can I help?" Matsuda asks Always feeling a rush of determination pumping through his veins as his whole self screams to help those that are like him before they end up in that hell hole.

…

"It is time." Beth smiles widely as Catherine joins in on it too.

"Let's move out! We strike a bank first!" Catherine calls glancing back to the gang that has gathered behind the two ladies that link a hand together between themselves.

The group throw a fist each straight up into the air all with a cheer then they follow the two as they head off to go do what they have planned.

…..

Near decides to take a risky route and he closes his eyes focusing on the idea of the rebellions. He uses this idea to teleport knowing that he'll need to take the risk of this going so badly wrong. He waits as for a few moments he feels himself become light with nothing solid under his feet. He cracks open an eye in slight anxious anticipation then he opens both of them finding that he is in a city. He turns his head to look around himself then he looks straight ahead. He decides to take another look around in which he begins to move trying to walk to try to find someone. He stumbles in his step but he manages to regain his balance in which he continues on his way. His body feels heavy but he ignores it as he pushes onward wanting to find as much help as possible. "Hello?" He slightly calls out then stops as two darker skinned males jump out in front of him.

"What are you doing here? Whoever you are." One slightly growls in warning at Near.

"I've come from the city where the freaks are hiding." Near explains to them and the two blink in surprise lowering their guard. "I need two things. One a clock and two for you to hurry to help those from the city. They are under attack."

The male that hasn't spoken yet gives a nod of understanding. "We shall race right on over after grabbing the others of our group." He then turns to the other nodding towards a nearby slightly small three or four story office building in which the other runs inside. "We'll get you your clock situation as well."

The other comes back carrying a working black and white, with one red hand, clock often seen in schools and offers it to the platinum haired boy.

Near reaches towards it and gently touches the plastic surface with his fingertips shuddering at the rush of power then he lowers his hand. "Thanks." He closes his eyes and teleports again doing the same idea as he did before. He opens his eyes feeling the solid ground but he can only open them half way and his body sways slightly. He pushes onward trying to move forward pushing himself to walk but he only gets almost the distance of a block before he suddenly collapses to the ground. He lays there on his stomach eyes closed tightly as he had braced for impact. He opens his eyes halfway and slightly tries to turn as a shadow falls over him but he goes limp as everything goes black.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter thirty:

A door opens and there is a slight dragging sound heard so hurried footsteps race over only to skid to a stop.

"Help me with this. We have to hurry." A voice slightly commands to another being.

"What!? Are you crazy!? Do you realize-" Another voice begins but is cut off by the first voice.

"I know what I'm doing. Just do this please." The first to speak up responds with a confident and sure look.

The other sighs once tense shoulders slumping and arms crossed over the chest. "Okay. Further inside. Let's go." The other turns and heads deeper inside with the first following.

…..

A car speeds around a right turn corner followed by two cop cars as they race through the alleyway.

"Ha!" Beth laughs as she continues to drive. "Two cops is all that they can dispatch? Hahahaha! Pathetic. They can't stop us!" She takes another sharp turn and some money flies around in the car a little but none leaves the car while no one minds it at all. "Okay Larry! Open fire!"

"Aw yeah! This is my lucky day!" A lanky male with dark brown almost black hair and dark magenta eyes brightens. He grabs the machine gun and rolls down a back window. He leans out aiming the machine gun with a wide smile on his face. "Take this you fucking donut pigs!" He does as he was ordered to and opens fire on the police not really caring what he hits.

The cop car in the lead has its front covered in bullet holes and it drifts to the right side only to slam into the brick wall of a building.

The other cop car swerves around the crashed one to continue the chase sirens continuing to blare loudly and some people watch them speed by from their backyards.

"Haha! It's your unlucky day!" Larry takes aim and is about to fire when the cop in the cop cars passenger seat leans out and fires at him hitting him in the hand on the trigger. "Ah!" He hisses in pain shaking his left hand with a decent gash in it from where the bullet grazed it while his other hand keeps the machine gun in his grasp. He narrows his eyes with a growl. "Oh you've done it now." He snarls like his rage mode has been activated. "You messed with the wrong man." He brings his hand back to the trigger ignoring the pain and fires covering the front of the cop car and some fences, garages and trash cans in bullet holes. He watches in satisfaction as the cop that had tried to duck back into the cop car falls off onto the ground on the road of the alley. "HAHAHAHA!" He laughs maniacally as the cop car crashes into a yard after drifting left before coming to a stop like the other cop car. He stops laughing when a pair of hands grip his shoulders as he instead gives a surprised look.

"Come on!" A girl's voice says in slight annoyance then pulls Larry who clutches the gun into the car in which the window is rolled back up.

The car makes it out of the alley and takes a harsh turn left driving off with no care about the speed limit or anyone who might try to cross the street.

….

Mello is panting a little harshly as he shoves the burned and limp whimpering government agent off to the side. He looks around himself but there is just so much chaos it's hard to really see much but he cannot see any sign of Near anywhere. "Damn it. Where are you?" He questions in worry as he tries to figure out where to go now.

"Mels!"

Mello turns hearing his name being called and he sees Matt racing towards him only stopping for a moment to electrocute a government agent before continuing. "Matt!" He greets his red haired friend. "Did you find Near?"

"No sign of him." Matt shakes his head. "It seems that you had no luck either."

Mello lowers his head looking down with half open eyes and releasing a sigh at the same time. "Yeah. I just hope that he is alright and not captured."

"Hey." Matt places a hand on his shoulder getting his friend to look to him. "Near is strong. I'm sure he's okay."

Mello nods and his body straightens as he perks up. "Yes. He's probably handling himself well right now. He's strong and smart." He turns with a determined look to the fighting straight ahead of himself. "I believe in him. Come on Matt. Let's fight for our side."

"Yes!" Matt nods with a slight grin and the two begin to charge towards the fighting ready to give it their all.

Only for the two to skid to a stop turning mostly their heads, but slightly twisting their bodies to look to their right, to the entrance way as there sounds to be a battle cry coming from there.

A few others have also stopped and turned towards the battle cry sounds but not everyone has done so.

There are a few tense moments as the sounds get louder and closer with the loud thumping of feet against the pipes.

Mello and Matt tense up becoming worried that it is back up for the government meaning that if it is what they think it is then they know that the group that they are fighting for are screwed. They tense up even more at that mere shared thought as they know that if they lose then they'll be taken by the government that will test on them as only one example.

As the sounds have almost reached the opening Matt sucks in a quick breath and holds in slightly scared anticaptation.

Matt silently wonders to himself if they'll have to run to try to escape if more government agents come to aid the others but he knows well that Mello will refuse to leave without Near. He honestly doesn't want to leave without Near either though as Near is a part of his family in a way especially seeing as how he looks at Mello as like a brother.

An unfamiliar group to the two of them burst into the underground area though Matt lets out a slight sigh of relief as they don't look to be government agents. They begin attacking government agents as they join in on the fight making Mello and Matt feel relieved.

Two rush over to Mello and Matt stopping in front of them and they are holding each a ar-15 rifle probably having got it from whoever they work with, though they are not aiming it at the pair of friends.

"Hey. You two okay?" One asks. "It's alright to trust us. My names Alfred."

"And I'm James." The other also introduces himself as he slightly gestures to himself with a hand on his chest then he lowers it back to the gun in his hands. "We're on your side."

"How'd you know that we needed help?" Mello questions a little skeptical.

"Near informed us." Alfred explains with a that's easy look.

Mello and Matt blink in surprise upon hearing this. "Near?!" They questions almost in perfect sync.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter thirty one:

"Yes. He came to us and informed us about what was going on." Alfred confirms.

"Where is he now?" Mello questions slightly crossing his arms over his chest.

"His location is unknown." James informs them.

"Unknown?" Matt echoes.

"Yes. He used a clock and went somewhere else. We were already gone before he left after he asked us about the location of a clock." James confirms. "So we don't know what he did or where he went after that."

"Oh. Near did touch a clock before me and him escaped our orphanage. He ended up teleporting for the first time too." Mello slightly gasps as the memory comes to him.

"And he has powers over time." Matt blinks as he gets it and he almost gasps in realization. "So he must have used that to get more power!"

"Quite so." Mello confirms. "Though I am unaware of how much power it gives him."

"Do you think he's okay?" James questions. "I mean I trust him but still."

"He must know what he's doing." Mello confidently responds closing his eyes softly as he places a hand on his hip and his other arm hanging at his side. "I trust him. I mean after all he must have teleported away to find help… Though I want to go find him…"

"But you don't even know where he is." Matt points out in protest. "He could be halfway across the world by now for all you know!"

"Yes. I suppose that is true… We'll just have to trust in our trust of Near. Well in the meantime." Mello opens his eyes with determination. "We shall deal with the situation here and let Near do his thing."

"Quite." Alfred gives a nod of approval.

So they jump back into the fight ready to defend themselves and those on their side.

….

"Help as many freaks as possible." Always responds. "Try to break them free and convince them to join our side."

"I shall do my best!" Matsuda nods with his eyebrows lowering and eyes narrowing in determination. "Thank you." He races off to try to find who he can help.

Always watches him go for a moment. "Heh. Well that should help." He heads over to Beyond who has stopped covering the healers now. "How are things?"

"Seems that they are done." Beyond respond and they turn to see that they are indeed done.

The freak that they were working on is all patched up and everything.

"Alright. Just be careful." Josephine tells the freak who nods.

"Thank you very much."

"Don't mention it." Torrie turns away and Josephine does the same as well. "Let's get going. There's more freaks to treat."

They head off to go treat more of those on their side who needs help.

Near's P.O.V.

I groan as I begin to awaken and I try to shift my head but for some reason I have limited mobility so I stop and blink my eyes open. I partially expect to see sky but even with my vision being blurry along with my eyes being half open I can tell that what I am looking at is not the sky. I blink a few times until my blurry vision clears letting me see that above me looks to be a grey roof and there's a light shining right outside of my vision to the right. I wonder to myself if this place is some kind of prison or holding cell.

Was I captured by the government? What did they do to me while I was out? Why do I feel like I'm surrounded by something restricting my movements?

Though I know I'm not actually showing it I am panicking a little as my heart starts to race.

I close my eyes for a moment and taking a quiet deep breath through my nose silently telling myself that I need to calm down. I open my eyes when done and I try to sit up but struggle as my body feels heavy. I use my arms and push myself up closing my eyes tightly at the effort and my upper body is also shaking. I open my eyes to look what surrounds my body only to blink in surprise as I see that it's a bunch of clocks.

Clocks of all sorts of shapes, sizes and designs! All of them seem to outline my body.

I can't support myself anymore and I flop back onto my back once more landing back in the same position I woke up in as I was only to lift myself up enough to see the clocks. I wonder to myself quietly about what's going on and why I am surrounded by clocks of all things. I soon come to the conclusion that because it is the government maybe put them there to keep me alive so they can do who knows what. I suppose that it must have been one or two who weren't sent with the group in the attack… Assuming I'm back in there that is… I could be in a different place that knows about me and that government took me. My eyes flicker to the side though my vision is slightly blocked by a clock that is by my head I know that over the soft ticking I heard a door creak. I wait to see if whoever it is will move closer as I wait to try to listen for footsteps though the ticking is a little annoying even as it sounds like it is dying out like the batteries need to be replaced. I hear heavy footsteps that are very audible as if the person is wearing boots and a figure comes up next to me in which my eyes flicker to look upwards as the figure slightly leans over me. I blink as I don't recognize this person but something about them seems a bit odd if I must admit.

They don't really look like someone from the government. This person appears to be female with shoulder length brown hair, black framed glasses that have a line of light glare on them though I can tell that her eyes are a hazelnut colour. She has slightly pale skin and her hair looks to be well brushed to look silky with slightly more hair in the front on her right side instead of visible bangs. Her clothing as far as I can see consists of a dark purple pull over hoodie with white drawstrings and it has no logo on it as far as I can tell.

Surely if this was a government agent then they'd be wearing either protection or something with a government symbol or even a shirt and tie!

I am now wondering what's going on here and where I have ended up. I highly doubt I am in a government facility now that I am looking at this lady.

"Good to at least see that you are awake." The woman speaks with a soft tone but there is confidence in her voice as well.

I open my mouth and though my words sound rough, strained and shaky I manage to get out on of my questions. "Who are you?"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter thirty two:

"The name is Luna." The lady greets me. "And if I'm not mistaken you're Near."

I don't need to ask how she knows me. I'm wanted by the government ever since I pulled that stunt at Whammys when I was still learning my powers and how to control them properly. "Why did you help me?"

"My partner. George. Came in with you. He asked me to help and in the end I couldn't refuse." Luna explains to me. "Don't worry you are not with the government. That much I can assure you."

"I suspected that." I admit to her.

"Right." Luna straightens and I try my best to watch her still. "Get some more rest. You really need it. Don't know what you were doing going past your limit but you should know better." She turns away and I force myself up again like before.

"Wait." I try to plead with her then I stop as she turns swinging her arm as she turns almost as if throwing her arm across in anger. I see something glowing yellow flying past me and I turn to see a glowing yellow star embedded in the wall. I turn back to her just before I collapse back to laying down.

"Stay where you are." She orders as the glow from the one side dies down as I can hardly see it. "You're still recovering."

"But there is something important-" I try again but this time I am interrupted by another voice.

"Everything okay?" A males voice questions though I can't see the person.

"A little stubborn." Luna sighs slightly.

"Easy fix." The male sounds to be moving closer then a male with messy light brown hair is leaning over me.

"Listen to-" I am cut off as the male puts a hand on my forehead and I find myself instantly falling in unconsciousness.

Is this really happening?!

No one's P.O.V.

"Halle!"

Halle turns as recently familiar voice calls her name. She had just finished healing a soldier. She sees Matsuda who nods to an area between two buildings then dashes into it. She follows slipping away from the battle.

"Hold on." Matsuda begins working on trying to get the shock collar off first.

Halle blinks noticing that his things from the government are missing. "Wait where is yours?"

"Oh. One of the one's we're supposed to be fighting against showed me mercy and took it off. Now I need to free as many others as possible." Matsuda keeps working on it until finally it comes off. "Yes!" He tosses it away then starts on the bracelet. "Come on."

"There should be a latch on the bottom." Halle informs him. "I observed it when it was put on."

Matsuda nods and finds the small latch which he gets off and tosses elsewhere. "There we go. Nice and fr-" He is cut off as Halle suddenly grabs the collar of his shirt pulling him in for a kiss on the lips.

It only lasts a moment before Halle pulls away leaving Matsuda stunned.

"Thank you." Halle gives her verbal thanks as she releases the other. "Now let's go free some others. We should start with those that have both on them." She turns and heads off with that.

Matsuda stands there for a few moments then he smiles to himself. "Oohh yeah." He says as he nods to himself. He then turns and heads off to also begin looking for more to help.

…..

Mello sends a fire ball speeding towards a government agent that has pinned a freak down.

It hits the government agents hair as he had nothing to protect it and the government agent releases his gun as well as the freak. He begins running and screaming while waving his hands in the air in panic.

Mello can't help but laugh before turning to the freak who peeks up to him fearfully at first. He offers a hand up. "Hey. You okay?"

"Mhm." The girl takes his offered hand after nodding and lets him help her up. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." Mello waves it off after they release each other's hands. "What can you do if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh it's nothing special. I can just create flower petals. I'm new at this and don't know how to attack with it just yet."

"It's okay." Mello assures her. "Just maybe be a distraction for others and work with them to take them down. I gotta go continue fighting." He turns and leaves heading towards another government agent.

The government agent turns and aims a gun at Mello in which Mello lights his hands on fire in response.

The standoff begins as the two stand there ready to strike almost waiting for the other to do so.

Mello smirks at the other though the government agent appears to not be backing down. His hands clench slightly in anticipation for this fight.

However before he can move the government agent jolts straight up dropping the gun as he goes stiff before falling face first into the ground.

The fire on Mello's hands extinguish in surprise then he glares at Matt who is standing where he would have been behind him. "What the fuck Matt!?" He questions his friend. "I fucking had him!"

"Sorry Mels." Matt rubs the back of his head in an 'oops' way trying to flash a smile to his friend. "Sorry. I saw his gun aimed at you and I just couldn't help it."

Mello sighs heavily and approaches Matt rubbing the bridge of his nose while Matt's hands fall to his sides. "You're an idiot Matt but this is war after all." He stops and lowers his hands to his sides when there's only the agent's body between them.

"Sir! Sir!"

The two friends turn as an unarmed agent runs past them and towards one that could be considered a leader of the government army.

"What?! Aren't we winning!?" The general demands in a rather angry tone.

"It's not that." The government agent slightly pants. "It's something else! Someone came down here with bad news!"

"Spill it!" The general demands stamping a foot on the ground in demand.

"It's about that loner group that we've been having trouble with. The group known as Thorax." The government agent swallows harshly looking rather nervous. "One of our agents saw them take that one with the time powers into their custody." He hunches over almost as if wanting to curl himself into a ball out of fear of having to have been the one to deliver the message.

"WHAT!?" The general roars in time with Mello and Matt so the two don't seem to notice them. "Do you understand what you have just told me!? That group might use his powers against and take us down! If they make him become a part of them then they could destroy us! This is time we are talking about! What if they use it to go into the past and stop us there!?"

Mello and Matt share a glance with each other both raising one eyebrow each in slight confusion.

"I don't think Near can do that." Matt admits and Mello nods in agreement.

"But if this other group has Near then it can't be good." Mello adds as his expression changes to worry. "Who knows what that group is like and what they could do to him!" He glances away with a glare. "If they fucking hurt one hair on his head I fucking swear I'll tear their throats out with my hands on fire slow and painful!" He slightly brings a fist up in anger and it lights up in a powerful flame.

Matt feels a drop of sweat run down his neck upon hearing this and seeing the anger take shape in the flame. "Somehow the fire really suits him as dangerous as it is with his temper." He whispers to himself. "Though I think Near kind of rubbed off on him a little or maybe it's the change in circumstances." He gives a shrug to himself only to turn back to Mello when he speaks.

"Matt!" Mello spins around fist flying back down to his side. "We have to do something!"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter thirty three:

"But what can we do!?" Matt questions the other. "We don't even have any idea where this group is located!" He brings one hand out to the side hitting a charging soldier in the chest shocking him. He lowers his hand as the soldier falls onto his back unconscious. "And the government won't tell us anything. We are not even really people in their eyes."

"No. But I know someone who might know more about this." Mello responds with a glare of determination. "Follow me." He takes the lead hurrying off around the battle with both of their powers being used to get rid of the few enemies that charge at them. He spots who he is looking for and they head in that direction.

A lady with two males that Mello knows are a part of the ones in charge of the underground city. She raises a hand as a soldier aims a gun at her. She seems to cause something to happen above the soldier.

A bunch of rocks have been pulled together with some final few being put into place to form a huge boulder over the soldiers head.

She lowers a hand and it is dropped down onto him crushing him. She turns with a slightly curious noise as Mello and Matt approach. "What are you doing?" She questions. "You need to help with the fighting."

"We need you to tell us something." Mello states meeting her gaze without falter. "Who is Thorax and where can we find them?"

The lady blinks in shock the moment those words are out of Mello's mouth. "How do you know about them?"

"So you do know about them." Mello states almost to himself.

"I said. How. Do. You. Know. About. Them!" The lady demands standing tall to show that she refuses to back down.

"A member of the government told another that the group has Near." Matt explains realizing that they won't get anywhere if the two are left to argue about this.

The lady gasps. "What!? Impossible! Near is safe away from the battle."

"I would like to say that he isn't."

The lady turns and sees Alfred and James.

"We are from the Rebellions. We came when Near informed us about what was going on." James explains to the lady. "It was the only way we knew something was going on and we brought help."

"No." The lady glances down. "I know you two…. There's no way you could have heard of our trouble unless…" She blinks with a gasp of realization then she turns dashing off.

The rest follow after her and they arrive to where Near had been put in but it is empty.

The lady stands there staring for a few moments before letting out a slight growl. "He didn't stay like he should have."

"Now tell us about Thorax." Mello demands moving a step forward demanding answers.

The lady sighs heavily. "Thorax is a group outside of both our and the government's control." She begins not turning around as she keeps her back to the others who stand behind her. "They are a group of people often working in the shadows but those who watch the world of the freaks as closely as we and the government are the only ones truly aware of the existence." She informs them. "They are a group of troublemakers for us and the government. It's often a battle between us and them to bring freaks into our ranks. Though they are also known to bring humans into their ranks as well. Anyone that is a part of their group is sworn to secrecy or it'll lead to death. This causes it to be very hard for spies to get in and actually spy. They aren't really the group you would want to win. They wish to destroy the government and take control. But they treat those that are against them very badly if they find out. They can easily trick you into joining them by using fake looks then they corrupt you into their way of thinking. They are a dangerous group that will stop at nothing to get what they want. One spy we tried to send in sent us a message that he was quitting to join them after a month with them. He was so loyal to us but they managed to change him over."

"So then we have to find them and stop them before they manage to corrupt Near!" Mello almost shouts moving closer. "So tell me. Where are they?"

"We only know where some of the members hang out." The lady explains slightly glancing back but no one can see her face. "We do not know the location of their hideout."

Mello's teeth clench harshly and he lets out a growling rumble upon hearing this.

Matt's eyes flicker side to side for a moment as he quickly thinks of what to do before Mello explodes in anger and frustration. His gaze turns to Mello when he thinks he knows what to say. "Mello." He begins in which Mello turns to him the frustration showing clearly on his face. "If we can figure out some of the members identities I might be able to work my magic hacking and we might be able to figure out the location of their hideout."

Mello nods. "Right." He turns back to the lady. "So where is the place that you know they are at. Or do you already know some information on them?"

"It is dangerous to go." The lady tells them turning fully away again just before she speaks.

"I don't fucking care how fucking dangerous it is!" Mello loudly snarls at her with a death glare. "Just tell me where we can find members of fucking Thorax!"

"You want to know about Thorax?"

Mello, Matt, Alfred, James and the two with the lady turn to see that the general is approaching them.

"What do you know!?" Mello demands turning to fully face the general.

"Tom." The lady greets with no kindness in her tone.

"Juliet." The general responds with the same tone.

The others blink in surprise to hear that the two seem to have some kind of history together.

"So this is where you ended up." Tom the general states narrowing his eyes like a long buried anger is rising to the surface. "I should have known that you would have decided to help this group." He begins moving closer in which the two with Juliet get ready to attack if needed. "You've always hated the president. But I helped you and kept you away from ending up like the others. Yet this is how you repaid my kindness. Leaving my protection to go against the group you worked with for so long."

"Shut up." Juliet snaps spinning around pointing a hand at Tom in which rocks start to collect together making Tom stop walking close to behind her. She is gathering the rocks at his body level as if she's going to throw the final product right at him.

Matt is the first to move as he dashes for what's going on. He skids to a stop once between the two people and spreads his legs as if to help keep him extra balanced. "Enough!" He slightly snaps throwing out his arms straight out to either side sending a shock to both Juliet and Tom with his eyes closed tightly as he does it.

The shock isn't enough to really hurt them but enough to surprise them as the rocks fall to the ground like what was being created just crumbled apart.

The two stand there both looking shocked at what had just happened as well as from the shock that Matt had given them.

The others watching also surprised at Matt's sudden actions.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter thirty four:

Matt opens his eyes and lowers his hands moving his legs closer together again. He glances from Juliet to Tom as they recover from their shock. "Now listen here!" He declares to them as both look to him listening quietly. "A very important person was taken by a group that both sides are going against. A person that means a lot to quite a few people that are here right now might I add. But think about it." He turns his gaze to Juliet. "We have a common enemy. A dangerous one at that. They have gotten their hands on someone that might be able to really do some damage to all of us! So for once let's put aside our bickering and fighting to unite against this dangerous enemy before any damage is done. If not for you or even those you work with or wish to protect then do it for those of us that care for Near or even Near himself."

Tom and Juliet look to each other meeting each other's eyes as if thinking about it for a moment. They glance away and adjust themselves slightly as if trying to be professional.

"You're right." Juliet admits to Matt who slightly smiles at this though he mostly stays serious because Near is still in danger. "If we are going to be able to do anything to stop a possible disaster we will have to work together."

Tom gives a super serious nod of agreement. "Quite so. It is true. We currently share a dangerous enemy."

Matt nods. "Good. Now order the fight to stop." He points to the battlefield. "We don't have any time to lose if we're going to do this." He lowers his hand as the two leaders nod in agreement only to move to stand side by side facing the battlefield.

"EVERYONE LISTEN TO ME!" Tom calls out as loud as he can and those closest turn to him but ones further away continue on with their fighting.

"HALT!" Juliet calls out as well taking a step forward as she does so. "HALT THIS FIGHTING AT ONCE! BOTH SIDES!" She throws one hand out trying to seem even more like one of authority.

"I command my officers." Tom hisses with a glance at Juliet who just ignores him as she lowers her arm. He turns back to the fighting as the news spread until everyone has their attention turned to the two leader figures. "LISTEN HERE!" He calls out to all now listening to them. "WE DO NOT NEED TO FIGHT ONE ANOTHER ANYMORE!"

At this news quite a few turn and mummer to one another in confusion before turning back as Tom continues.

"FOR IT HAS COME TO OUR ATTENTION THAT WE HAVE AN EVEN BIGGER THREAT ON OUR HANDS. ONE THAT COULD EASILY DESTROY US ALL ESPECIALLY NOW THAT THEY HAVE ACCUIRED THE MEANS TO WHICH THEY CAN DO SO."

More mummers spread out in worry upon hearing this but a little slowly calm down with Juliet now speaking up.

"IT IS TRUE! A DANGEROUS ENEMY HAS CAPTURED ONE OF US! ONE WHO NOT ONLY HAS THE ABILITY OF TELEPORTATION BUT POWER OVER TIME AS WELL."

These words only cause even more mummers that are turning into fearful ones at the possibilities that could arise from this with none of them being any good.

"I can't believe I am saying this but…. LET'S JOIN TOGETHER FREAK AND GOVERNMENT AGENT ALIKE TO STOP THIS ENEMY BEFORE THEY GET THE CHANCE TO DESTROY US!" Tom hollers and the crowd facing them throw their hands into the air with a cry of agreement.

Mello and Matt share a smile with each other upon seeing this in which they turned to one another after the crowd called out in agreement.

…

L types away on his laptop while Light is sleeping on the couch beside L seeing as how they are safe in the current hide out that L has set up thus no need to worry.

Light had stayed up late helping with some files so L felt he deserved the rest when he got the chance.

So L is trying to stay quiet while he continues to work. He pauses as he gets a notification of Watari calling him. He answers it hitting the letter W on his laptop keyboard. "Yes? What is it Watari?" He asks watching the screen that has gone white with the usual black W on it.

"I need to inform you about how the hunt for Light is going." Watari begins in which L listens his eyes slightly flickering to the sleeping brunette before turning back to the screen. "We may need to relocate. The search is getting a bit intense and everyone is on the watch for Light. It'll be hard to do much with so many looking out for any signs of him."

L brings his right thumb up to rest on his bottom lip upon hearing this. "I see... Then yes we shall relocate. When it's dark tomorrow and less people are out we'll take off to some secret place. Away from the commotion. It is our best option as of now. Light will be allowed to rest for tonight and I shall finish some work before we go."

"Of course. I understand. I shall prepare the car for tomorrow night." Watari agrees to the plan in which L nods very softly.

"Thank you Watari."

With that the two of them end the call.

L turns his head to look to the sleeping brunette and he bites down on his nonexistent thumbs nail. "Poor Light." He turns his head away to look at the work he had been doing though he doesn't start up on it again right away. He sighs softly and moves his thumb away from his mouth after releasing it. "But what must be done has to be done. No avoiding it. I just hope that Light will be okay?"

"Be okay about what?"

L turns to Light seeing the other slightly slowly sit up with slightly sleepy half open eyes. "Ah apologies did I wake you?" He inquires in a slightly apologetic tone.

Light shakes his head slightly in response. "No no you didn't. I woke up on my own." He slightly waves one of his hands in assurance that L indeed did not awaken him. "So what are you going on about?"

"The search for you is causing a bit of a stir. We're going to relocate tomorrow night under the cover of darkness." L explains to the other who slightly glances away.

"I see…"

L's analyzing eyes watch Light as he looks down to the ground by his feet. "Light?" He slightly questions the other.

Light looks up giving a smile to the raven. "Don't worry about me. I've made my reservations about the situation I am in. I don't have too much of a choice as of right now." He looks away his facial look changing to worried. "I'll admit that I'm a little worried about the trouble that I am causing you in this."

"No need." L assures him not taking his eyes off of the brunette. "We are both freaks as others like to call those like us. We are technically in the same boat." He reaches over to the bowl of strawberries picking one up and holds it in his hand. He looks to it then it chills in his hand as he uses his powers to do so. He pops it into his mouth after that.

"Well not completely but yeah we kinda are huh." Light nods in agreement from the reminder of L's own powers. "Okay. We'll relocate safely and everything."

L nods and finishes chewing then swallowing the strawberry in his mouth. "Go ahead and get some rest in the bedroom. It's good for you."

"What about you?" Light questions looking to L worriedly.

"I will be okay. I will be resting on the car ride. I have to get this work done but you should get some rest." L informs him though Light doesn't really look like he likes that answer.

"Come now. You need your rest." Light gets to his feet then offers a hand to the raven who looks to him. He smiles at the other staying there as he waits for the answer. "At least try if anything."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter thirty five:

L sighs softly at this though he smiles to himself. "Okay. Just let me notify Watari." He turns to type on his laptop sending the message saying that they all should try to get some rest before turning to Light and taking his offered hand. He is encouraged up onto his feet then lead off to the bedroom for some time to sleep… Or well try to sleep in L's case….

They lay down deciding to not change right now and settle under the covers of the big bed.

"There we go." Light flashes a smile in the ravens direction as they are facing each other even with a gap between them. "Now. Let's try to get some rest."

L nods softly and the two close their eyes to try to get some sleep for a bit.

…..

"Thank you for joining us this evening." The man at the head of the table says sitting in a big throne like black office chair. His elbows covered by his turtleneck long sleeved black shirt rest on the dark table's surface. His hands are linked together covering his mouth enough so he can speak clearly. "For we have something very important to discuss here, something that could change our lives forever."

A few swallow harshly at such a statement though keep quiet as they all watch the head of the table letting him continue.

"For you see within our grasp lies one of the most powerful freaks we have ever come across. One that has powers over time and teleportation." The head of the table smiles behind his hands though no one can really see it. "As of now he is being kept under a sleep hypnosis just in case he tries to teleport away or anything."

"If I may." A lady speaks up getting some attention and the head of the table nods softly in a go ahead motion. "How do we expect to do anything if we must keep him under a sleep spell in order to keep him here?" She questions keeping her amber eyes focused on the head of the table. "Shouldn't we be discussing what to do once he's been turned over to our side?"

"That is an excellent question." The head of the table admits. "But we have much to discuss past what we shall do with his powers. This boy will not be as easy to turn over as the others. Need I remind you that this boy came from the orphanage Whammys. This boy is a genius orphan. It is highly possible he will see right through our usual tricks to turn people to our side. It is good to have a plan ahead of time this time around. We need him to trust us and join us. Plus we will also have to convince him to use his powers the way we decide without him rejecting it then refusing to do as we ask maybe even losing trust in us. Now if you believe that it's so easy to convince a genius then I ask you to share this easy way with the rest of us."

The woman falls silent and glances away slightly biting her red lipstick covered bottom lip.

"I didn't think so." The head of the table's smirk remains hidden by his hands. "Now then. Let's continue on with this meeting."

….

Juliet puts an unrolled map onto the table brought outside quickly smoothing the map to be flat. "Okay. We can start with what we do know." She glances around. "Pen anyone? Or anything to write with!" She is handed a red pen by Tom so she circles a part of the map. "Here is where the spy managed to get in. With that information we have a starting point at least."

"If you have a spy then why don't you tell us all about them?" Tom challenges in which Juliet glares at him. He stands there arms crossed as he stares with a smirk across his lips.

"Our spy no longer works with us." Juliet hisses at Tom before turning away from him to go back to the map.

Tom slightly glances away the smirk upon his face growing slightly. He blinks in surprise as his face falls as Matt lights his arm up with electricity with a warning glare. He turns back to Juliet seeming unfazed other than a frown on his face now.

Matt stops his warning and turns back to Juliet with a serious look.

"So with that we should still be able to find at least some members. If we get them to spill the location of Near or the others then we will be able to plan ahead." Juliet explains as she looks over the map. She taps the pen in the middle of the circle. "That's what I have for a plan."

"What about if they refuse to tell us the location?" Mello inquires taking a step forward just as Juliet turns to look to him meeting his eyes.

"If they continue to refuse then it'll be hard for us to get anywhere quickly." Juliet responds before turning her attention to Tom. "Unless Tom has any idea where they could be." She raises a questioning eyebrow at him causing him to huff in return.

"Well if you must know." Tom begins as he crosses his arms over his chest while everyone turns their attention to him. "We have a vague idea that they are possibly in the central part of the north part of the city. We have seen quite a few of the members in the area."

"Hm." Juliet turns to the map circling the spot indicated by Tom. "Okay that's not too far from where we sent our spy in." She notices out loud. "As it was on the west area of the north part of the city."

Mello moves closer to inspect the map looking it over then bringing a hand out to Juliet as if expecting to be given something. "I need the pen."

Juliet gives it to him wondering if hes onto something and Mello takes it only to make a circle connecting to the previously made circles. "What's on your mind?" She asks watching what he is doing as Tom also moves closer to get a better look.

"I think I've seen this strategy before." Mello informs them eyes looking over the circled areas. "They appear in different places the throw people off but really their base is usually somewhere between there they are spread out. I bet we would find members all around the north area except for here." He taps the pen to the middle of the circle he made. "No one would think to look there as they would focus on where they find most of the members."

"That's actually kinda smart." Juliet says to herself before closing her eyes and opening them with determination. "Okay! I think I know how we will do this!" She gets everyone's attention when she says this. "Some of us will interrogate known members while others search the area that has been indicated as most likely where their hideout is. If we find anything we'll need to contact the rest to let them know so we can all meet up at the location. So we can bring the entire fight to them."

"And Matt can hack. If needed he can try to find a computer to hack around to see what he can find." Mello offers in which Matt lets out a pleased sound with a fist pump.

"We will give you a computer to work on." Tom adds glancing to Matt as he judges who it is by the reaction.

"Much appreciated." Matt nods in agreement.

"Then I think it's a plan." Juliet nod at this finding that she quite likes the plan.

"Count me in." A nods in agreement to that plan taking a step forward.

"Me too." Beyond adds also moving forward and he links hands with his lover A.

More and more people call out in agreement to the plan making Juliet and Tom smile as they look around seeing not two sides but a single group ready to do what's right.

"Then let's do this!" Juliet calls out raising a fist into the air with Tom doing the same but with a battle cry.

Everyone else also does this calling out their agreement or even battle cries.

Matt chuckles softly before whispering to Mello. "Seems like this Thorax group is going to regret their decisions."

"Oh they will." Mello slightly growls and Matt leans away swearing that he sees fire in the blonde's eyes. "Especially if they hurt a single hair on Near's head."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter thirty six:

Near groans as he begins to awaken and his eyes blink a few times seeing as how his vision is blurry. "Wha?" He manages to get out but it takes a little effort as his body begins to awaken.

A lady leans over his or so Near believes seeing as that the other has longer hair. "Hey. Can you hear me?"

Near groans and blinks again as his vision seems to be improving.

"It's a start." The lady almost sounds like she wants to sigh in relief.

Near blinks a little slowly a few more times before his vision truly becomes clear and he can see that the one leaning over him is Luna. "You." He slightly roughly gasps in recognition.

"Good to know your mind is awake." Luna sounds rather relieved to hear that. "A good awakening ability from sleep. Not bad." She closes her eyes as she gives what Near is sure is meant to be a compliment that he isn't too sure if he should truly take it that way as he isn't fully he can trust Luna. "Anyways getting some food into you is what we need to do. You're still healing so you'll need to have some more rest before anything happens."

Near groans with displeasure upon hearing that even closing his eyes along with it. "I don't want to sleep again." He informs Luna.

"It is the best way for you to regain your strength. You took quite a lot of energy out of yourself after all." Luna informs him and as Near manages to sit on his own she offers him a bowl of tomato soup. "Fresh and warm." She lets him know as he glances to it. "Not poisoned. Promise." She grabs an extra spoon from her pocket and uses it to take a spoonful from the soup to eat to show Near that it is safe. "There you go. See? Safe." She already has one spoon in the soup bowl. "Go ahead. Eat it all."

Near reaches over taking the bowl feeling it's warmth in his hands though it's not hot enough to burn him. He is quite hungry if he must admit so. He leaves the spoon on the side of the bowl and tips the bowl back drinking the soup from within from the edge where he has his lips against it. He finishes pretty fast and hands the bowl back to Luna who nods pleased that he had taken it all in. "Now a little more sleep will do you some good." She adds and Near shakes his head.

"I want to be awake." Near tells her a little firmly though he manages to keep himself almost completely emotionless.

"That can be arranged." A voice comes from behind Luna in which she turns just right so Near can also see the other. It's a male with raven black hair and strong dark brown eyes. His hair is swept at the top of his head over towards the right looking well brushed with the rest of his head showing hair just too short to really do anything with it. He is wearing a white button up undershirt with a black buttoned up blazer on top and black pants with black boots. His tie appears to be missing and the top two buttons are undone only slightly taking away the professional look he seems to have going on. His smile holds the look of a rather politician vibe coming from it. He also has this way that he holds himself tall and proud makes Near begin to believe that he might be one of the boss's to wherever he currently is right now. He also has a rather confident stride as he heads over to the two of them.

Luna moves back a few steps making room for the man as her head also bows slightly.

Near feels that this confirms that this man is some sort of boss man. His attention has changed to him as he watches this mans every move reading his body language. "A boss hum? Seems you have something you wish to discuss with me."

"Observant I see. I kind of thought that you'd pick up on it." The man smiles a touch more almost as if impressed.

"First things first though." Near stares right into the man's eyes keeping his mental walls up to do everything in his power to keep this man from reading him. "Where am I and what's going on?"

"We'll get to that." The man responds not losing his smile at all then he turns to Luna with a gentle but commanding gaze. "Luna please feel free to go do whatever else you wanted to do today. I wish to speak with our guest."

"Oh, okay." Luna nods and heads off with that taking the dishes with her.

The man turns back to Near who meets his gaze almost immediately. "You see we are a group that call ourselves Thorax. We are people who wish to stop the treatment of freaks by the government. We prefer to work with those that are with us just in case the government gets their hands on someone. If it's someone outside of our group we cannot confirm their loyalty. They could tell our secrets and we'd be shut down rather quickly. Then we'd be of no help to freaks here that are forced to be on the run or in hiding." He moves a little closer by a step or two and turns his gaze down to the clocks on the bed. "We can try moving some of these clocks to see if you can stand yet or not. I believe you may have drained the energy you can get from them anyways but that is a theory. Am I correct in that?"

"I don't know about a limit to be honest." Near slightly glances down to the clocks and moves one hand to brush against the clear plastic surface of one that is by his hand. He almost seems to be searching for energy that might be coming from the clock that he can possibly take. "I'm not really feeling anything so it is a possibility that there might be a limit. It seems far away like it's just out of reach but very slowly getting closer like it's recharging."

"Handy." The man nods with an impressed look in that nod. "Well then why don't I walk around with you a little to what we can show you before you are officially a part of us. That'll give them time to recharge."

"Getting up and not sleeping sounds nice." Near agrees so some of the clocks are moved on the one side until he can get up. He turns putting his legs over the edge then stands up from there. He however stumbles finding that he isn't too stable on his feet yet. He is caught in strong sturdy arms before he hits the floor then helped back onto his feet. He turns to the man who smiles gently at him keeping his arms around the younger.

"I'll help you walk. You can lean on me and we'll see how that goes." The man offers with a smile like he is trying to keep Near assured that everything is alright.

"That sounds okay." Near agrees as it definitely sounds better than lying in bed and just sleeping while not knowing what might be happening. He might have a chance to find out what in the world is going on around here if he goes with the man. He just won't be able to teleport as he'd take the man with him and well in his condition it'd be suicide. He lets the other have his left arm around his shoulders while he leans against him; He can feel just how big the mans hand is though seeing as how he is taller than he is, with Near only coming up to the top of his chest, it is to be expected that his hands will be bigger… Big enough to cover his entire shoulder even. He admits that it is indeed easier to stand with the support of this strange man that has a hint of cologne on him but it is indeed faint. He isn't too familiar with the smell though so he can't say much other than its cologne.

"Let's go then." The man begins walking with Near showing patience as he's ready to move as slow as Near needs him to move in. "The names Shawn. It is nice to meet you."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter thirty seven:

"N." Near responds simply as they finally leave the room to a hallway with dark brown walls and grey carpet.

"Nice to meet you N." Shawn greets kindly. "I was hoping that perhaps you might be interested in helping us." He tells Near who glances around but makes sure to also glance to Shawn at random.

Near wants to try to catch even a glimpse of a bad facial expression. "Is that so? What use could you have for me?"

"Well once we learn more about your powers we'll know for sure. But you could come in handy." Shawn tells him as they continue to walk. "If we get in a jam maybe if possible you'll be able to manipulate time to give us time to escape. Or even more depending on the lengths of your powers."

"How high are you expecting?" Near questions further in which Shawn smiles at him with a rather simple response.

"We'll just have to see."

Near's eyes flicker around again as he continues to make a mental map of the place while they walk.

….

Mello and Matt are walking along with a part of the group as they have all split up to look around in a bigger area.

"It has to be around here somewhere." Mello speaks to himself as the look.

"Well I'm not seeing anything that might be where they are." Matt reports to his friend as they continue to look around. He blinks as he spots something then separates from the others making Mello pause to turn a little confused.

"Matt?"

"A computer!" Matt calls to Mello over his shoulder. "Keep going! I'll let you know if I find anything!" He disappears into a building with an internet café.

"I'll go to make sure he gets as much time as he needs." One of those working with the government heads off after Matt to do that.

"Let's keep going then." Mello and the remaining people in the group resume their search. "I think he's close." He mummers to himself looking around trying to focus on the gut feeling that Near is around here somewhere.

Meanwhile Matt enters the internet café government agent right behind him. He hurries to a computer and the agent shows his badge explaining that they need a computer for an unknown amount of time.

Not wanting trouble the owners nod in a 'Go ahead' motion.

The agent puts his badge away and quickly finds Matt at the nearest available computer. He stands guard to make sure that no one interrupts Matt while he works.

Matt is quick to begin pulling up files with quick movements over the keyboard. His eyes dart around the screen as he works and the agent takes a few moments to watch in amazement at his work. "Come on. Come on." He speaks rather quietly to himself as he continues to work. He has so many things up that he is starting to watch out for how much this computer can handle so as to not ruin it.

The two are getting glances but they both ignore them as the agent is in pure amazement at what Matt can do so quickly.

One person moves away heading into the back and everyone else tries to go back to whatever they were doing but still glance to the two.

"Aha!" Matt grins as he follows what he is sure a lead or a hit on what he is looking for. "Give me the good stuff." He watches a whole bunch of data fly by waiting for it to sort itself out.

Everything seems to settle and a map with a blinking red signal is shown causing Matt's grin to fall as he looks at it.

"But that can't be right…." Matt blinks then turns to speak to the agent only freeze seeing some kind of fog around plus the agent is on the ground.

A figure quickly appears out of the fog and slams a rag into Matt's face in which Matt of course struggles.

In no time all Matt sees is black.

Outside of the fog a few glance to a secretly projected image of the two still working.

…

"Right in here." Shawn leads Near into what looks like a break room.

Dark blue rather flat carpet, a few chairs and sofas here and there, a vending machine or two plus white walls bringing a nice relaxing feeling.

There are a few people hanging out in there with a few having drinks from a vending machine in their hands.

Near turns to Shawn who gives an assuring smile.

"I thought you might want to be off your feet for a little bit." Shawn informs him moving him further as those in there watch them for a moment or two before turning away at Shawn's warning glares. "It's all safe." He lets Near settle into one of the single seating couches that Near must admit is actually comfy for a dark brown with fake leather. "You thirsty?" He asks in which Near shakes his head.

"No. I'm good." Near responds to him and has his head turned away but eyes looking at Shawn.

"Okay. If you're sure." Shawn slightly nods at this then turns to the doorway as someone enters glancing around until they spot him. He is given a quick motion of hand signals that Near knows is no known sign language. He nods and the one that seemed to have reported something to him heads off out of the room.

Near's eyes very slightly narrow at the sight but he makes them emotionless again rather quickly. He flickers his eyes away as Shawn turns back to him. "Quite the relaxing atmosphere." He comments glancing to the windows in his looking around but he swears it looks like they're too high up for him to possible jump out of one if needed.

"Mhm. We try to do the best for our group." Shawn confirms watching Near really take in his surroundings. "Only the best care for those with us."

"Quite so."

The two glance to a group of three people by a nearby window seeing that they have glanced back at them.

"We don't get overworked and our wellbeing is well considered." The male of the group explains with a smile on his face as he watches Near. His eyes flicker to Shawn with the same smile and raises his Snapple in the air. "Toast to wonderful conditions."

Shawn raises a hand with a soft smile and a nod. "Toast!"

The other male takes a drink from his drink with the others slightly cheering then they turn back to their previous conversation.

Shawn turns to Near who turns to him meeting his gaze. "Well how are you liking things so far?"

"It's not bad." Near responds keeping his gaze locked with the other but he is ready to turn his attention if he sees movement from the corner of his eye.

"Well. Let me know when you want to move around again." Shawn flashes a patient smile in Near's direction. "No rush so take as much time as you need. You're still recovering after all."

It's true. As of right now it'd be dangerous for Near to teleport in his state so he's going to have to play along until he can figure out the group as much as possible; He also will need to wait until he gets enough strength back to really do anything.

…..

L and Light are sleeping as L has drifted into a rather light sleep with Light's peacefulness acting almost like a soothing lullaby. They however are both awakened when a phone goes off in which L pulls out his cell phone.

L sits up quickly bringing his knees to his chest as he answers it holding the top of the phone between two fingers. "Yes?" He answers while Light sits up still a little sleepy.

"We might have a problem." Watari informs L who brings the thumb of his free hand to rest on his bottom lip upon hearing such information.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter thirty eight:

Near and the man named Shawn are walking together again heading down a hall but Shawn ends up stopping in which Near turns to look to him.

"Say." Shawn begins. "There's something important I need to ask you." He informs Near as Near keeps his guard up not trusting a word that this man says at the moment. "Whose side are you on? The government or the freaks?"

Near keeps his eyes on Shawn as his suspicion raises to new heights. "I'm on the side of those that have respect others. Those that are willing to do the right thing without destroying the lives of others who have done nothing wrong." He answers eyes dropping to half open but his stormy grey eyes remain on Shawn.

Shawn frowns upon hearing this answer coming from Near. "That's not really an answer now is it." His tone changes to cold and unimpressed.

"Well I guess your ideals aren't for everyone. Not everyone has to think the same way that you do. People have their own thoughts stupid or smart. We are all unique."

"It's too bad." Shawn's eyes slightly narrow at the other upon hearing this. "We were going to take it slower but it seems that it will take more time than we actually have to turn you over onto our side. However we have not given up just yet. We have our own tricks up our sleeves." His eyes fall to being half open as he keeps Near's gaze locked with his.

Near feels a tap on the back of his head then everything goes black.

…..

Matt groans as he begins to awaken though his eyelids feel heavy making him not to want to open them just yet. He however starts to remember what happened so he forces his eyes open blinking them a few times to get rid of the blurriness. He finds himself looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling so he turns his head with his body feeling too heavy to move. He blinks in shock upon seeing Near on a bed with a gap between them but Near appears to be unconscious. He tries to get up only to find he can't so he looks to his own body after forcing his head up. He finds that his body has been strapped down against a bed by what looks like brown belt like restraints. He can't move enough to be able to reach any of them let alone any of the black buckles that keep them in place. He glances back to Near as his head falls back against the bed. "Hey!" He speaks up though it is a bit of a strain on his throat as he keeps his gaze focused on the other. "Near!" He tries a little louder but still no reaction. "Damn." He slightly bites his bottom lip. "What the hell did they give you? Whatever it is it must be strong to make you sleep so heavily." He admits that he had once or twice found Near taking a nap before everything happened. He found out that Near was actually a light sleeper as when the floor creaked below Matt, who had been trying to ask Near to work with him to get Mellos attention, as he had opened Nears door while most other orphans were busy. He found that Near woke up and he escaped before Near noticed him but after the second time it happened. He had been trying to catch Near napping again but had no luck for about two weeks until he saw it again as Near is on his bed in his room when he naps. He finally decided to knock softly which woke Near up he managed to ask for his help.

Near kindly worked with him and showed him that he's smarter than he had thought before.

With the new confidence after getting the third rank in the rankings after the big test he was finally able to get Mello's attention.

At first Mello seemed to want to keep him close in case Matt tries to beat him but as time went on the two became close friends.

Matt doesn't have ill will towards Near even if he stole Mello from him. He must admit that he had seen possible signs on Mello's side with how he acted.

Mello never really meant Near any actual harm no matter how much he might have acted otherwise.

"What now?" Matt mutters to himself turning to look to the ceiling again thoughtfully. His eyes quickly snap shut as he hears a door creak open.

Whoever is holding the two of them prisoner can't be good and he worries that they won't say something possibly helpful if they think he's awake.

Lucky for him he is rather good at fake sleeping as he would do it for when Rodger would check on the rooms after curfew to make sure the kids were in their rooms. He used to get in trouble if he was caught playing video games all night so he would fake sleep until Rodger was gone then play his games quietly.

There is two sets of footsteps moving into the room as Matt listens.

"He's not up yet?" A female voice questions as Matt can hear it come from somewhere possibly by the end of his bed. She might be talking about him. "Surely he would be up by now."

"He should wake up soon." A male's voice responds from the same area that the female voice came from. "For now we should remember the other reason we are here."

"Right."

The footsteps move towards the direction that Near is in and Matt silently clenches his teeth worried about what might happen to the other. The footsteps stop and Matt listens to see if he can tell what might happen.

"So back to keeping him under huh?" The female makes a questioning remark as Matt can imagine that the two are probably standing next to the bed Near is on.

"Yup. Seems he won't be on our side soon enough. Shawn is going to decide what will happen next." The male responds. "As long as he stays under my hypnosis it should be all good."

"That reminds me. Shouldn't you redo it? I mean won't he wake up soon if you don't?" The female voice inquires to the male in the room.

"Yeah. The timer for how long it effects this one will be up soon." The male confirms and Matt releases his clenched teeth glad to hear that at least there is a limit to how Near is kept asleep has a time limit.

That means that Matt can get him to wake up without the help of the male that put Near under the spell of sleep.

There is a pause before the male speaks again.

"There. That'll do."

There is the sound of someone moving possibly turning around.

"That's it?" The female asks not moving as Matt doesn't hear anymore feet moving against the ground.

"That's all we came here to do." The male responds plainly. "The other isn't getting out anytime soon and I'm sure Shawn would like a word with him."

"Okay. Understandable." The female voice agrees and Matt can hear the sounds of someone, most likely her, shifting like the male did. "Then we'll check on them later and see if the other one is awake by then so we can alert Shawn. He can speak to him after that."

"Exactly."

Without another word the two footsteps head back towards where Matt is sure the door is however Matt continues to pretend to sleep even as the door is closed.

Matt waits a bit longer as the footstep sounds fade away then his eyes snap open. "I have to get us out of here." He whispers to himself not wanting to catch anyone's attention. "Who knows what they have planned for his." He turns his head to look to Near again. "And if they possibly kill me then I'll be of no help to Near." His eyes dart around the room hoping that there is something that he can use. "I have to find a way out of here!" He whispers in determination as he shifts his head to take in the room but there's hardly anything in here.

Just the two beds, two empty nightstands across from the foot of the beds, the closed wooden door on the side of the room Matt himself is on and a window across from there by Near.

Though Matt can't really see anything helpful out the window from this angle.

That's when it strikes and Matt swallows a little harshly.

Matt closes his eyes with a quiet sigh. "I have no other choice." He opens his eyes as his eyes flicker upwards since he can feel his grey goggles with the red lenses, that he usually has over his emerald green eyes, are on top of his head. "It's risky if I do it wrong but sacrifices might have to be made." His eyes flicker down after he stops whispering as he glares at the restraints. He closes his eyes and begins to focus on his powers.

I have to do this.

As that thought goes through his mind he prepares his powers to do what he has decided to try.

…..

Light blinks awake to see the other side of the bed empty. He sits up and looks around used to getting up early so he can easily wake up but no sign of L. He gets out of bed throwing off the covers and heads out of the room looking for the other. He almost runs into him not long after leaving the room. "What happened?" He asks noticing a look of slight worry on L's face though only those that know L and are as observant as Light can see the expression.

L has his thumb against his bottom lip biting the almost nonexistent nail there. His eyes are slightly cast downward and his mouth very slightly is turned down to a frown. "We have some trouble." He tells the brunette. "And we'll have to make an emergency journey. As well as go out in public."

Light frowns upon hearing this but L removes his hand from his mouth and places it on the others shoulder with his thumb not touching the other.

"Don't worry. We have gotten an outfit that will keep your identity a secret without seeming strange." L assures him as Light looks into his eyes having glanced away slightly upon hearing he might have to be out in public again.

Light was indeed worried that he'd be spotted, identified and hunted if he showed his face but L's confidence in whatever outfit he's going to get gives him confidence. His gaze turns to determination and he nods to L. "Alright. Let's do this."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter thirty nine:

Electricity shoots around on Matt's body as he focuses it where he is being restrained. This continues until finally the restraints break off from being burned by the electricity.

Matt's eyes snap open as soon as he is freed and he stops his electricity. He scrambles up to his feet running over towards Near falling to a crouch next to the bed Near is laying on. He reaches out placing a hand on the others shoulder only to gently shake him.

Near doesn't stir however so Matt sighs softly to himself.

"Well. Guess I'll just have to carry you." Matt gathers Near into his arms and manages to maneuver him onto his back.

Near's legs are dangling on either side of Matt's body, arms hanging limply and with his stomach to Matt's back his head rests against the others shoulder.

Matt gets up heading towards the door with his hands on the underside of Near's thighs. He lets go of one and reaches towards the doorknob trying it. He perks up finding that it is unlocked so he opens it carefully. He pokes his head out of the room and looks around trying to spot anyone. He however sees an empty hallway with no signs of cameras. He steps out and turns quietly closing the door behind himself. He places his hand under Near's thigh again shifting the other a little to do so. He looks down one direction then turns to the other though both paths look the same. He lets out a slightly big huff almost sighing. "Guess it's luck of the draw." He dashes down the way to the right hoping that he is going the right way. He has to take a sharp left continuing down a hallway that is looking all the same. "Shit. I wish that there was a map somewhere around here." He curses to himself only to skid to a stop upon hearing voices coming from around the next corner. He glances around quickly trying to locate a place to hide and he spots something so he hurries towards it. He opens one of two lockers and tries to hurry Near inside. "Come on." He whispers to himself then his eyes flicker to the direction of the voices. His heart pounds from inside of his chest as he can see a pair of shadows approaching to the turn. He tries to hurry in getting Near into the locker until finally he gets it. He hurries into the only other one next to the first one. He shuts the door just in time as the two turn the corner. He stands there quieting his breathing as he waits for the two people to pass by.

"And so I said do you want another one in there? Cause I got some nice juicy meat waiting for you to enjoy it." One male voice explains in which another male's voice laughs with the first one as they approach where the lockers are.

"Haha! You're such a dog." The other male teases the first. "So was this not your wife girl impressed?"

The first male laughs a little harder as he responds while the two walk past the lockers. "No. She wasn't impressed." He responds making the other male laugh even harder.

"Hey man. I can always give you some sweet pickup lines to get into a nice warm bed pretty quickly." The other male offers with an implied nudge nudge to his friend.

"Pfft. As if. I got my style that works."

"Whatever you say."

The two continue walking down and after listening to them leave Matt slowly opens the door peeking out.

Matt glances around confirming that the coast is clear. He gets out and hurriedly grabs Near managing to easily get him how he was before thanks to the locker. He dashes down away from the two that had just left the area. He keeps going watching and listening for anyone else who might spot them. "Come on. Come on." He whispers to himself hoping to find a way out hopefully soon. He slightly gasps in relief upon seeing what he swears is a set of glass double doors with gold lining also making squares with the glass.

It looks like some kind of light possibly sunlight streaming through from the clear windows.

Matt picks up the pace heading straight for the doors grinning to himself about being able to do this on his own. "Almost there!" He keeps going and finally shoves the doors opening dashing out into the fresh air… Only to skid to a stop at the edge of the railing…. He looks out to the city he sees before him from a higher view. He glances down over the edge of the cement railing noticing a tall drop so far down to the ground below. He swallows harshly glancing back to the open doors then turning back to the city. He has to figure out a way out as either find a way off the balcony or risk going back inside to possibly be caught going down all those floors. He has to make a choice and make it fast but he might have to take the risk of being found out. He blinks eyes widening as something occurs to him and he clenches his teeth. "Shit. They're going to notice soon that me and Near are gone. Then everyone's going to be alert for us." He turns to look to the dizzying drop waiting for them over the railing. "But what could I do to get us safely across?" He bites his bottom lip almost making it bleed as he tries to sort through ideas in his head.

Meanwhile….

"Matt?" Mello opens the door to the place he last saw Matt and he glances around however not seeing the other. "Hey Matt." He goes through the entire computer area but no sign of the red head. He frowns and a government agent that came with him approaches.

"Maybe he didn't find anything and left to help with the search on foot." The government agent offers as an idea to the blonde who shakes his head.

"No. Matt would still be here. He would try and try again even if he failed the first few times." Mello protests taking another quick look around himself hoping that he just missed his friend the first time around. "Something's wrong. Something bad happened to him."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter forty:

Mello blinks as something occurs to him. "We're still in the space we were looking…"

"Of course." The government agent nods and Mello snaps his fingers with a gasp perking up.

"It's here!"

The government agent blinks at him not fully following.

"The only way that they would have known that something was going on was if they had seen Matt with the government agent!" Mello explains to the other who gives a sound of finally understanding. "Their base or at least one of them is right here!"

"I'll call the others." The government agent turns away to radio it in while Mello glances around only to spot someone hurrying into the back as he and the one still at the counter glance their way.

Mello's smirk comes onto his lips. "Got you." He glances to the government agent who is just finishing radioing the others. "Let's get into this building. They'll probably be coming for us. Better get in there before they can strike us."

The government agents nods in agreement then follows Mello to the counter.

"How may I help you today?" The lady at the counter asks with a smile moving to lean forward her ponytail swinging slightly as she moves.

"We want to access your back room." Mello tells her in which she blinks before gaining shifty eyes.

"O-Oh. I'm sorry but that area is off limits to nonemployees." The woman explains only to jump when the government agent slams a fist down onto the counter gaining a lot of attention from the rest here.

"Under orders of a government superior we are allowed into places that we need to be in." The government agent explains with a warning tone in his voice as he stares strongly into the lady's eyes. "For we are conducting an investigation and denying us entry will result in legal action."

The woman glances around only moving her eyes as people begin to whisper. She swallows harshly turning back to the government agent before sighing. "Fine. But you won't find what you're looking for. We have nothing to hide."

"We'll be the judge of that." The government agent removes his fist from the counter and the two are allowed into the back as the woman opens the door for them.

The two head along into the back where a few others who seemed to have been taking breaks glance to them as they enter. They continue along though heading deeper into the building. They soon find some stairs and with not really anywhere else to go they go up them. They arrive to the next level and walk along this floor looking around themselves as they walk. They see other people glancing to them suspiciously as they walk past but they don't seem to dare to interact with them.

"They'll probably have them on higher levels." Mello keeps his voice down so only the government agent can hear him. "We'll need to find the stairs to head further upstairs. We just can't get the others here to know what we are really here for."

"I have a plan." The government agent tells Mello then heads over to one of the observers while Mello comes to a stop watching. "Excuse me. We were told that the room we were sent to talk to people on was on a higher floor. Where could we find your boss's office?"

"Why do you want to know? What business could you have with him?" The man questions from where he sits crossing his legs even as he is seated on a greenish blue couch like single seat.

"Well he is a witness to a case that we were sent to discuss with him." The government agent informs the man. "We just need to speak to him about it. That is all. Would you please point us in the direction in which we may find him."

"What case?" The man asks raising an eyebrow at the government agent.

"I'm not allowed to discuss it but it's about a scandal with a rival company. Please understand I can't say much before the court hearing though. We'll be out of your hair soon enough if we can get what we need from your boss."

The man shares a glance with a nearby female before turning to back to the government agent who is awaiting an answer. "Blondie? Who is he?" He demands eyes shifting towards Mello.

"The main investigator of the case that I am helping. This case has reached high levels in the government and out of fear that he may be attacked I am to protect him at all costs." The government agent explains calmly. "He would speak with you himself but he must remain cautious due to the danger of the case."

"Hm." The man hums slightly thoughtfully then closes his eyes. "Take the elevator up to the sixth floor. You'll find the office there at the last right turn after going straight." He gestures to a large metal mahogany door with a call button next to it.

"Thank you." The government agent and Mello head over to the elevator in which the agent calls it by pressing the button. "So. They will probably have what we're looking for on the same floor as where their boss is." He explains to the blonde. "It'll be the most secure floor as well so let's be on our guard and try to not reveal what you can do so to speak."

"Yeah yeah I got it." Mello confirms then they step into the elevator as the door swings open.

The government agent hits the sixth floor button then the door closes in which they begin moving up with said elevator.

Meanwhile Matt bites his lip trying to think of something.

Of course that is when he hears the roar of thunder making him turn to see dark clouds rolling in with a flash of lightning.

Matt releases his bottom lip with a gasp as it comes to him. "That's it!" He glances to Near who is still unconscious. "Risky but it's our only choice right now." He glances back the way that they came hearing voices getting louder and louder as if approaching. "No time to lose." He turns back to the thunder storm and swallows harshly. He waits for a few moments then reaches out towards the storm. He focuses on the lightning drawing the storm closer much faster than before. His heart pounding as he prepares to do this.

Lightning shoots down towards them coming to Matt's hand.

Matt shivers feeling the electricity shoot through his body like a burst of power to him. He jumps with a bit more power in his jump he swings by the lightning towards the other building across from the balcony. He lets go flinging himself and Near towards the building. He tumbles on the roof with an oof and a slight roll. He comes to a stop then sits up slightly dizzy for a moment before he blinks remembering the other. "Near!" He turns looking for the other until he spots him.

Near is laying there back to him and appears to be unmoving.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter forty one:

Matt hurries over to Near on his hands and knees. He stares in fear and worry shakily reaching out towards him. "No. No no no no no no, NO!" His hand drops back down to his side and he hangs his head clenching his teeth with his eyes shut tightly. His body quivers slightly as he fears the worst. He knew that it was a risk because of how much voltage a bolt of lightning can hold. He just wishes that it hadn't come to this.

The storm lets out a roaring thunder and it begins to rain. It only strengthens the mood as Matt sits there.

Finally Matt allows his tears to fall and he speaks with a slight hiccup. "I'm sorry."

…..

Mello and the government agent have arrived on the floor and step out. They glance around themselves at the guards standing around that glance to them. They however try to ignore them as long as they don't try anything. They arrive after following the directions that they had been given. They look upon the door that appears to be a pain light brown door.

"Let's do this." Mello grabs a hold of the brass doorknob turning it allowing them inside.

Shawn spins around in his spinning office chair at his dark brown desk. He truly has the room like you'd expect from a business owner would.

A work desk facing the door, book shelves with books and other items for decoration and the desk has papers, a few decorations, some pens of different colors and a closed black slick looking laptop with a silver snake logo.

"May I help you?" Shawn inquires placing his elbows down onto the desk and folding his hands together by his chin.

"Yes you can." Mello marches right into the room heading towards the desk while the government agent closes the door only to stand guard in front of it.

The government agent can now watch the interaction and be ready to help as needed.

"We are here to inquire about Near." Mello informs him standing in front of the desk as he stares right at Shawn demanding answers. His narrowed gaze holds a glare in it and a fire burning within that gaze.

"Huh?" Shawn barely appears to be affected. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He responds in a monotone voice and doesn't even jump when Mello slams both hands down onto the desks surface knocking over a British flag decoration.

"Don't play dumb with me." Mello snarls in anger as the flame within him begins to glow brighter and brighter as his anger grows. He even has a flame within his eyes that Shawn calmly observes.

"Listen. I am sorry but I cannot help you in the way that you want me to." Shawn tells Mello keeping their gazes locked. "If that is all that you came here to find then I am sorry that you have wasted your time coming here. Now I would like to ask that you leave. I am afraid that I am busy with my company to run."

"That's not the only thing you're running here."

Shawn raises an eyebrow upon hearing those words come from the blonde in front of him.

"You also hide a group known as Thorax here. The company is all just a cover up to help hide your true purpose here. Your true intentions." Mello leans forward a little almost as if attempting to intimidate the other. "Now. I'll ask again and this time I want the honest truth. Where is Near!" He demands his gaze never having left Shawn's own.

There is a moment of silence before Shawn's eyes narrow and he speaks with a warning in his voice.

"I am warning you." Shawn informs Mello without a waver in his tone. "With one word everyone will take you down no matter the cost. With one word I can order you to be killed. It won't matter where you run or hide. You will die. Do not test me child." He slightly lowers his head giving Mello a glare. "Now. I will ask that you leave my premises before you cause anymore embarrassment upon yourself."

"I think the government will have something different to say about this."

Both Mello and Shawn turn to look to the government agent who moves forward a little bit before stopping to speak once more.

"We have the right to search your building and you cannot harm us. We are under the protection of the government meaning you will be arrested if you attempt or succeed in harming us."

Shawn glances from the government agent to Mello, who turns to look at him with a demanding glare, then back again before closing his eyes softly. He opens them again this time only halfway looking rather annoyed but he keeps his voice even as he speaks. "You came here for nothing. I will not give out any information. Nor will I deny that we do know who you are talking about. But I warn you that you will not find him. So your journey here was truly for nothing."

Mello lets out a growl and opens his mouth to speak but doesn't get a chance before a flash of lightning followed by a clap of thunder interrupt them. He turns to a window his mouth closing as he stares outside seeing the storm. He's seen thunderstorms before but something looks different than the usual ones.

There looks to be electricity charged in the clouds that go over them very visibly and Mello takes a moment to think before his eyes widen as realization hits him.

"Matt!" Mello gasps as soon as the lightbulb goes off inside of his head. He turns back to Shawn giving a dangerous looking glare at the other. "You lied." His voice is low with a growl in it. "They are here." He leans right into Shawn's face with a snarl. "How dare you!" He moves back after saying that and moves away from the desk walking backwards. "Now that we have confirmation then we have the right to search the premises and you can be charged for crimes that you have done including kidnapping and hindering an investigation with your lies." He turns away hands at his sides and begins to walk towards the door.

"Then you leave me with no choice." Shawn's words cause Mello to stop halfway to the government agent and turns around. He sees that the other has stood up.

Out of instinct mainly he gives a slight flick of his hands letting them light up in flames.

Shawn opens a top drawer and presses the button under the speaker looking part. "Limelight. Blondie and the agent." He commands before releasing the button and smirking at the two as if he has just won. "It was fun playing with you while we had the chance. Goodbye."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter forty two:

Matt cries for a bit until his dry sobs start to come in in which he manages to calm down. He wipes his eyes trying to get rid of tears. He looks to Near not really sure what he should do now. "I'm sorry I failed you." He apologizes in a broken voice. "You had so much ahead of you." He pauses to sniffle before he continues. "And I took it all away. It should be me laying there instead of you." He shuts his eyes tightly and turns his head away. "I'm so sorry."

There is a few moments in which not a single word is spoken, the storm in the sky roars and booms here and there to slightly break the silence, until a soft groan interrupts it.

Matt's head whips to look to Near in shock and hope. He waits for another sign just wishing that it was not his imagination. He almost jumps when Near suddenly shifts. "NEAR!" He hurriedly moves closer and reaches over almost hesitantly until his hand comes into contact with the platinum haired boys shoulder.

Near slightly turns blinking tiredly at Matt almost as is he doesn't really want to wake up.

If Matt hadn't already cried all of his tears already he's sure he would have burst out crying right in that moment. "Near!" He throws his arms around the other overjoyed to see that the other is still alive. "You're alive! Oh dear God you're alive!"

"M-Matt?" Near stutters in slight confusion but he slowly returns the hug. "What happened?"

"I was captured by the group that took you and when I woke up I got out of my restraints then I took off with you." Matt explains not ready to pull away from the hug just yet. "I used the storm to swing us from the building over to this one. I thought you were dead but oh thank whatever God was watching out for us that you're alive!"

Near blinks and his eyes flicker to the storm then to the other building. "Matt…" He smiles to himself and his eyes look to the red head. "That was amazing." He compliments the other. "Thank you."

Matt laughs slightly at that. "Heh. I'm just thankful that everything turned out alright."

They finally pull apart and share a smile between each other.

"Come on. Let's go." Matt is the first to get to his feet then he offers a hand to Near to help him up. "Mello and the others are looking for you."

Near takes the offered hand. "Yes. Let's go." He agrees as he is helped up onto his feet.

…..

"You fucker!" Mello snarls his eyes glaring harshly at Shawn his hands lighting up in flames even more. "You do know that we're not done with you right!?" He slams his hands down angrily on the surface of the desk. He almost feels ready to light the man sitting at the desk in flames all over his body. He doesn't even notice that he is starting to burn the desk.

"Oh trust me. You are." Shawn gives a smirk in the two's direction. "This is the last mistake you'll ever make."

Before Mello can speak the government agent speaks up.

"We need to leave the room or else we'll end up trapped here with nowhere to really run."

Mello glances back to him wanting to glare but he knows that the other is correct about that. He sighs heavily closing his eyes for a moment as he turns to look to Shawn giving a death glare. "You haven't seen the last of us." He lifts his hands off of the desk leaving black burn marks where his hands had been.

Shawn gives a moments chuckle before responding. "Oh I think I have. Goodbye. I'll make sure no one finds your corpses. That's a promise."

Mello and the government agent turn dashing out of the room skidding to a stop as a group of three or four people are already outside.

Mello, hands still lit up in flames, smirks and in the heat of the moment he throws out his arms forward sending a blast of fire right at them.

The group retreats scattering to get away from the flames but some of the unlucky ones begin running around in a panic as a part of them has been lit on fire.

"Let's go!" The government agent takes the lead with Mello stopping the fire blast to follow after the agent.

They keep running trying to find a way out knowing that they will die if they remain in the building. They'll have to come back with backup. They have to shove past two others that try to stop them by coming up from the sides.

The government agent spins around aiming a pistol at the two which he shoots both in the legs. He turns back around before he stumbles from running backwards. He keeps his pistol in his hand as they continue to head towards the way down to try to get to an exit.

Mello glances around as they keep running but he can tell that they'll have to put up one of the best fights that they've ever had to do so in order to even have a chance to escape.

The government agent shoots down another four without losing momentum in his running in which the two run right past the four that are on the ground now.

After another two are shot at the pistol is empty so the government agent finally puts it away not having any spare ammo currently.

They take a turn finally approaching the way to get to a lower floor…. However they end up skidding to a stop as they find themselves facing a gun.

"Goodbye." The male holding the gun in his hands smiles widely as he starts to pull the trigger.

However right as it's pulled something comes from behind the male in which his entire body plus the gun and bullet become frozen in ice.

Mello and the government agent stand there for a moment not entirely sure what just happened.

A figure appears from behind the gunman in which the two that are not frozen in ice tense ready to fight the other if they have to.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter forty three:

Matt and Near head towards the door that will allow them into the building that they are on.

Matt reaches forward and tries the door but even as he slightly shakes it the door refuses to open. He lets go of the doorknob with a sigh. "Go figure. Locked." He raises a hand to his head slightly scratching it in thought. "Now what?"

Near wanders away and heads towards the edge of the building across from where he and Matt had come from. He peers over the edge looking down then smiles softly to himself. "Over here!"

Matt spins around hearing Near call to him then he jogs over to him. He follows his gaze over the edge and slightly gasps at what he sees. "No way." His eyes scan it and he lets out a slight breath. "I suppose it could work." He turns to the other when a hand is placed upon his shoulder and his eyes meet Nears own.

"I understand you're nervous about this." Near begins in which Matt glances away slightly embarrassed that Near could see that. "But it'll be okay. We'll do it together."

Matt almost slowly turns back to Near meeting his eyes again then they share a smile. "Okay." He nods then the two turn back to what they were looking at. "Let's do this friend."

That makes Near smile a little more. "Yes, friend." He agrees keeping his eyes on where they will be aiming. "Ready?"

Matt swallows harshly and his body gives a slight shiver of fear. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then on three." Near informs him in which they become tense getting ready to jump. "One." He moves his hand to hold Matt's just in case one of them miss the landing. "Two." He feels Matt squeeze his hand to try to stay calm enough to do it. "Three!"

They both jump keeping a tight grip on each other's hands.

Back with Mello and the government agent….

Mello gasps as he sees who is standing there. "It's you." His eyes wide in admiration and surprise.

L gives him a smile of greeting as Light comes up to stand next to him. "Greetings." He greets the blonde. "We hurried over when we got the message about trouble here."

"Matt." Mello gasps in realization in which L nods in confirmation to that. He smiles and chuckles slightly to himself. "Damn. I gotta thank him later for this."

"Get them!" A gunman demands and Light looks to the enemies not frozen.

"Excuse me." Light's tone is definitely unimpressed. "You dare to try to attack even though it'll only land you in even more trouble?"

"We have our orders." One gunman informs him. "And we won't abort it for you two or anyone but our boss."

Light gives a sigh to this. "Welp. You leave us no choice."

L who had glanced to Light turns to the government agent and Mello. "Cover your eyes." He warns in which Mello does then the government agent as well. He does the same as the other two brining a hand over his closed eyes.

Light, sparing a quick glance to the others on his side, smirks at the gunmen. He raises his hands then causes a quick flash of light.

The gunmen call out in surprise as they become blinded by the light for a bit.

"Let's go." Light tells the others who stop covering their eyes as the light is gone but the gunmen are dazed still regaining sight.

They begin running heading off towards the entrance of the place.

"The government will be taking this building and arresting all of the members here." The government agent informs L, Light and Mello. "The group will be taken down and stopped."

Mello glances to the government agent wondering if this is the time for these kinds of things. "We'll worry about that after we get out of here." He turns back to where they are going as they head around a corner.

Meanwhile Matt and Near are falling with the wind causing their hair and clothes to flutter around upwards as much as they can while still being attached.

The object that they are aiming for is getting closer and closer so quickly.

Near flips himself to be falling feet first instead of headfirst and it makes it easer for Matt to do the same.

They land on the wood of the construction platform on their feet falling to a crouch to follow through with the landing. They both smile as adrenaline is still rushing through them from what they had just done. They glance to each other but just a second later their smiles are gone hearing a cracking sound.

Before they can process what's going on the wood under Near gives way causing him to fall down.

Luckily Matt still has a grip on his hand and though he falls to his knees from the force of Near falling down. He is the only thing keeping Near from falling to possibly his death. He keeps his grip tight and places his other hand to grip the edge of the broken area. "Keep holding onto my hand!" He slightly calls to Near who glances up to him from glancing to below himself.

"I don't plan on letting go right now." Near admits and his eyes look to the area below Matt hoping that it won't start to give way and possibly break.

Matt shuts his eyes as he uses his strength to try to pull Near back up to safety.

Near tries to help as well by trying to reach the edge hoping to try to help pull himself up to where the red head is. He however is having trouble as his arms are a bit too short though he supposes it's expected seeing as how part of Matt's arm is past the edge. He stops before their hands slip apart from his struggling to try to grab hold of the wood.

Matt tries to lift him up moving back a little to try to help in lifting the other. He is starting to get somewhere as Near is being brought closer to the edge. He keeps going believing that he can get the other up to where he is.

Near's heart skips a beat when he can feel their hands starting to slip apart. He spares another glance below him to the long fall he might go down. He turns back to looking up to where Matt is and watches as he gets closer to the edge. He reaches up towards it hoping to now be able to grab hold of it. He can feel the tips of his fingers scraping against the bottom edge of what he's trying to grab. He's so close if only Matt pulls him up just a little farther.

They are so close but their hands are slipping apart more and more.

Near isn't sure how much longer they can hold onto each other so he needs to hurry and get a grip on the edge of the wood. He focuses on reaching for the edge of the wood without struggling too much. He is just about to grab it when his and Matt's hands slip apart causing him to suddenly be falling quickly downwards.

"NEAR!" Matt screams reaching towards the other as he can only watch said other fall down helpless to stop it.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter forty four:

Near slightly glances back to see the ground getting closer and closer alarmingly quickly. He turns away closing his eyes tightly and he gathers up his power inside him. He just needs to try to teleport anywhere as long as it's safe and he'll live. He unleashes his magic inside and there is a flash of light just before Near hit the ground.

The flash of light causes Matt to have to shield his eyes that shut instinctively for a moment. As it dies down Matt opens his eyes and lowers his hand. He almost hesitantly looks to where Near was heading towards only to see no sign of the other. He blinks only feeling slight relief though there is a lingering worry about what could have happened to the other. "Did he teleport? That wasn't like any teleportation I've seen from him before…. Where in the world did he end up?"

Inside the building Mello, L, Light and the government agent skid to a stop finding themselves facing against an entire group that easily outnumbers them quite a lot.

They know that this is the way that they have to take to get to where they need to get to in order to get out of here… So they'll have to risk it and fight against them all.

Just before the battle can begin they all look outside a window then a flash of light from somewhere outside appears.

"What was that?" Mello wonders out loud what all of them are thinking.

"It must be a freak!" One of the enemies gasp as if in realization. "And if they can do something that bright it must be a powerful one!" The one enemy that is speaking turns to the others. "We should investigate this at once! It could mean even more danger than what these guys can do."

And so the group races off leaving the four to stand there wondering what in the world is going on.

What was that flash?

Well whatever it was they knew that they should get moving so they head towards the exit deciding to at least get out of this building before anything else right now. They take the elevator down instead of risking the stairs where more enemies might be waiting on the other floors. They get to the first floor and head outside being greeted by other government agents that have arrived to help.

The government agents had taken down the members that had ran outside and almost captured the four but stopped when they realized that they were on their side.

"Do you know what that flash was?" One of the government agents asks the four putting down his weapon to not harm them. "Do you know?"

"No." Mello slightly shakes his head as he gives his verbal response. "We were wondering that ourselves."

"Well why don't we go try to find out." L suggests causing the others to turn to him as he stands there thumb resting on his bottom lip. "We can let these guys handle the building right now."

The others nod in agreement to that and so L, Light and Mello head in the direction that the light had come from. They come around to one side of the building just in time to find Matt climbing down onto the ground.

"Matt!" Mello takes the lead as the three hurry over to the redhead who turns to them now that he is on the ground. "What happened? What was that light? Did you do that?"

Matt shakes his head and his eyes glance to an empty spot. "No. That was Near."

"Near?" Mello begins looking around rather hopeful but frowns when he cannot find the other. He turns to Matt hoping that the other has answers about what had happened. "What happened? Where is he?"

"Well…" Matt begins then lets out a breath just deciding to tell the others everything. "I managed to get us away and I used a storm to swing us across. I thought that the shock from it had killed him but he was okay as he woke up. We hopped down onto this." He gestures to what he had just climbed off of. "When the area under Near gave out but we had our hands linked just in case so I was able to stop him from falling. I tried to pull him back up to safety…. But our hands slipped… I couldn't catch him in time…. He fell and suddenly there was this light right before he hit the ground. He was just gone."

Mello brings a hand to his chin in thought and his other hand resting on his elbow. "Hm. Near must have teleported to try to save himself." He speaks his thoughts out loud and Matt nods in agreement.

"I think so too but I have no idea where he went."

"And no teleportation before this one has ever had such a light." Mello adds as he tries to think of places that Near might have escaped to as he probably went somewhere that he felt safe. "It must have been the adrenaline from needing to save himself from death that caused it to be more powerful. So who knows what has happened." His shoulders slump in worry as he comes to that realization while Matt gives him a sympathetic look. "How are we supposed to find him? He could be anywhere!"

Elsewhere Near groans and blinks his eyes open halfway as he awakens. He blinks a few times as he tries to clear away the blurriness in his sight. As his sight becomes clear he blinks in surprise finding himself looking at the sky that is so blue without a cloud in sight. He slowly sits up and glances around only to realize that he has no idea where in the world he is.

It looks to be some kind of small town made mainly of homes but it looks to be abandoned with even cars have been abandoned in a hurry. Just a little further Near could see why as it looks like some bombs had gone off causing him to shiver at the memories that were brought up by seeing this.

He knows that it isn't his hometown but he can't help but remember the bomb that destroyed everything thanks to ill intent of outsiders.

"Mom! Dad!" A youngsters voice causes Near to snap back to reality blinking in shock upon hearing it. "Please don't leave me! You're the only ones I have left!"

Near turns around to see a young child crying over his parents bodies both of which don't appear to be moving. He can only assume that they were victims of whatever bombing had happened here. He feels sympathetic towards the child or well the child version of Mello.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter forty five:

Then there's a loud boom making Near jump then quickly turn to look at what is happening in worry and fear.

A large building is coming down heading straight for Mello who looks up to it only to become frozen in fear.

Near's eyes dart from the building and to Mello for a second before he dashes towards the younger Mello. "Look out!" He pushes himself to go as fast as he can as he hurries towards the other. His heart pounds in his chest as he is in a race against time to try to reach the young Mello from being crushed under a falling building.

If that building crushes Mello then the entire future will change!

He can't let that happen! He can't lose Mello! Not like this! He pushes himself trying to go faster even though he knows that he can't. He finally makes a leap for it and Mello turns just in time to see Near heading towards him. He tackles the blonde bringing him into his arms as he shields him from the skid when they hit the ground. He keeps his eyes shut tightly as they do skid a little though neither are hurt. He waits for the building to collapse on them but is trying to hurry charging up his magic to try to stop it for as long as possible.

Just before he could use his powers there is a loud crash as the building has come down but Near doesn't feel any pain though he waits for the harsh wind to be over.

Hesitantly Near opens his eyes as things seem to settle down only to see that they are okay. He sits up letting go of Mello only to look back to see that they were only inches away from being crushed by the building. He turns back to Mello who is trembling next to him in terror. He doesn't blame the other as even his own heart is pounding in terror. He gets up to his feet glancing around himself as he tries to figure out what will be good for the other. He knows that he can't stay let alone mess with the past too much. He blinks spotting police officers racing towards them. He turns heading towards an alley knowing that Mello will be cared for. He doesn't even notice Mello raise his head to look to him at he leaves. He suddenly disappears in a glimmer of light that leaves Mello in awe.

"Child, are you alright?"

Mello turns to see some officers approaching him with concerned faces. He looks back to where Near vanished but he sees no sign of the other.

"Can you hear me?" The officer that has been speaking kneels down next to Mello. "Please speak if you can hear me."

"An angel…." Mello slightly gasps and the officer hums in slight confusion. "An angel saved me…"

"You were a very lucky boy." The officer responds gently after glancing in the direction that Mello is looking in. He turns back to the boy before continuing. "Come. Let's get you somewhere safe." He gently picks Mello up though the other hardly notices as the young blonde plays what happened over and over in his mind.

"Who was that angel?" Mello whispers to himself in wonder.

Near had closed his eyes when he had used his powers but now he opens them to notice that he is back in the present.

"There has to be some way we can find out where he went!" Mello's voice reaches Near's ears so the platinum haired boy turns to look to the entrance of the alley he is in.

"But it's probably impossible." Matt adds in which Near begins walking towards the entrance of the alley. "We don't even know any way without that tracking device."

Near peeks out from the alley to see L, Light, Mello and Matt all talking together though none of them have noticed him yet.

"Calm down Mello." L tries to encourage placing his thumb to rest on his bottom lip.

"How can I calm down?!" Mello questions a little loudly. "I just can't stop thinking about what might happen to him out there."

"Well you don't need to think about that." Near speaks up stepping out from the alley keeping one hand on the corner of the wall. He smiles gently as the four all turn to him with most of them showing surprise.

"Near!" Mello races over to the other and hugs him a little tightly in happiness. He swears he could cry to see Near okay, a bit dirty mostly from brown dust but okay and alive. "I'm so glad that you're okay!"

Near hugs the blonde back but more gently. "Yeah. I am. I just happened to end up elsewhere but I managed to come back." He explains as the others come over to greet him.

"Thank God." Matt sighs in relief. "You have no idea how good it is to see you here alive and alright."

"Well everything has been taken care of." L speaks as Mello and Near pull apart but still hold hands. "The group is being taken down and arrested. I've also gotten word that the president would like for us to there when he makes an announcement to the world."

The youngest three glance to each other in curiosity at what it could be.

"I have called Watari and he will be taking us there." L adds and as if on cue Watari appears driving the car until he parks next to them. "Good timing Watari." He takes the lead towards the other as Watari gets out to open the door to let them inside.

They head over with Mello and Near in the back so Near glances to Mello with a small smile.

"You know. You got quite lucky with that building." Near comments only to just continue walking.

Mello on the other hand pauses blinking in surprise only to watch as Near keeps going. "An angel…" He then finds himself smiling as he had secretly felt that Near was familiar when they first met but he could never put a finger on why. "Yeah. You're my angel." He brings a hand up to his chest by his heart. "And you'll always be. Thank you." He lowers his hand after a second or two in which he joins the others in getting into the car.

And so the six of them, including Watari, head off to meet the president in his office. When they arrive they find a camera has already been set up with it facing the president.

The president smiles in greeting. "So. You're the ones that have brought my army and the Freaks… I mean those with powers together." He corrects himself after a brief pause. "And you brought down a threat that we've had trouble keeping up with."

"Sir the camera is ready to roll." A man with black headphones over his ears speaks up.

"Alright. I would like for any who are comfortable with it to come stand ready to come on camera." The president speaks to the group though L takes a step back in which Light glances to him noticing the nervousness that the other is hiding.

Light reaches over taking L's hand into his own in which L looks to him in which he gives him a smile. "It's okay. We can stand back." He assures L who smiles softly then gives a small nod of agreement.

The three youngest move closer but pause to wait in which the president clears his throat just before the camera begins broadcasting the announcement live.

"My people. I have come with news and a new law that will be put in place starting today." The president begins with his hands folded together on his desk as he looks into the camera. "Thanks to a group of those we call Freaks have brought other Freaks and my army together to stop a dangerous threat. And as of today I would like to declare that Freaks are no longer to be treated badly but to be treated as equals to us humans. They will be treated the same as everyone else including if a crime is committed. And to seal this deal I invited those that have brought the two groups together to do so." He gestures with one hand for the three to move closer and they move to stand next to the president. He is looking at them with a smile on his face before offering his hand to them. "Let this be the start of a lifelong alliance between all of us."

"Let it be." Mello speaks in agreement as Near takes the offered hand first. He follows after adding his on top of Near's own while Matt places his hand on the back of the presidents hand.

With that they shake hands then pull away.

The president turns to the camera again. "Anyone who breaks this law will be treated in the same way as discriminating someone with possibly also worse consequences. Thank you for your time."

With that the broadcast ends and the three feel great about finally getting freedom they thought that they would have had to get rid of forever to survive.

"Thank you." Mello speaks to the man who smiles back at the three.

"You know. In other parts there is Freaks are still being treated badly. If you agree I would like to make you all representatives of mine to help make life better for Freaks all around the world." The President informs them in which they all glance to each other gaining slight smirks on their faces.

"What do you say? After some rest we set off on a new adventure?" Matt inquires making Mello grin.

"After a rest count me in." Mello agrees and Near also speaks up.

"I'd like to help others who were in the same situation as us or worse."

The president looks pleased to hear this. "Excellent. Inform me when you are ready to head out and I will arrange for anything you need."

The three nod and after giving their thanks they head off for now to get some rest before their next grand adventure.

The end.

AN:

I don't know if I'll make a sequel to this or not but for now there is no plans to do so.

I hope that you enjoyed!

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Mello.


End file.
